L'initiation
by Myschka
Summary: Réponse au Défi Y3 Ombre et Folie : « Un élève inattendu vient demander quelques cours supplémentaires à Snape par un beau soir de printemps… » Slash SSHP et première fic. [ FIC TERMINEE & RAR ]
1. Prélude à une étrange collaboration

**L'Initiation**

**Résumé **: Réponse au Défi #Y3 - Ombre et Folie : « Un élève inattendu vient demander quelques cours supplémentaires à Snape par un beau soir de printemps… »

**Couple** : SSHP

**Rating** : R pour la suite

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Si je m'appelais JKR, je crois que je le saurais, et mon banquier aussi.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs. D'autre part, cette fic comportera probablement du SM (relativement soft), aussi âmes sensibles et romantiques de tous poils, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire** : Ca fait quelques mois que je me suis mise à lire des fic Harry Potter. Déjà lectrice de manga yaoï, j'ai découvert avec beaucoup d'intérêt les slash, et j'ai décidé de franchir le pas cette semaine. Cette histoire est ma première fic, aussi je vous demanderai humblement votre indulgence, parce que je ne sais pas du tout où je mets les pieds…Bises à tout le monde.

**Chapitre 1 : Prélude à une étrange collaboration**

Ce fut par une splendide soirée d'avril 1998, que Severus Snape, Maître des Potions émérite, Directeur de la Maison des Serpentard et Cauchemar Incontesté des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, fut brusquement arraché à sa vie tranquille (morne), et sereine (monotone).

A vrai dire, et bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais admis, même sous Doloris, Severus Snape s'ennuyait profondément. Et c'était peu de le dire.

Au cours de l'année précédente, Celui-Que-L'on-N'avait-Plus-Peur-De-Nommer, autrement appelé Tom Riddle, Voldemort ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les milieux autorisés, avait été définitivement vaincu par le Survivant, Harry Potter lui-même. Voldemort avait attaqué le soir d'Halloween 1996, sachant que cette date avait un impact psychologique indéniable sur Harry, à cause de la mort de ses parents (et puis, il fallait avouer que Tom avait toujours eu la folie des grandeurs et un sens de l'humour très particulier), mais ce dernier l'avait tout de même défait, après une nuit sanglante et interminable qui pour une fois, ironiquement, n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Il fallait croire que l'obsession du Survivant à devenir plus fort et plus puissant juste après la disparition de Sirius Black, avait porté ses fruits. Bien évidemment, cela n'avait pas été tout seul, et bien sûr, il avait fallu de nombreux sacrifices pour y parvenir. De nombreux sorciers avaient perdu la vie, les morts étaient nombreux dans les deux camps, et Poudlard n'avait pas été épargné. Severus lui-même, en avait gardé, en plus de la fameuse Marque des Ténèbres, de nombreuses cicatrices, aussi bien physiques que morales. La reconstruction avait été douloureuse et rapide, la plupart des gens cherchant surtout à oublier de pleurer leurs morts dans une frénésie d'activité.

Malgré tout, les morts furent pleurés et enterrés, les héros célébrés de leur vivant ou non, et le deuil des années de terreur fut consommé. A présent, chacun s'efforçait de reprendre une vie normale, en essayant de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs à l'avenir. Et aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier vivait dans la paix, sans crainte du lendemain.

Et Severus Snape s'ennuyait. Non pas qu'il regrettât les temps sombres où Voldemort faisait régner la peur dans le cœur de tous, bien sûr que non. Seulement, lui qui n'avait pas de famille à aimer, pas d'amis à chérir ou à consoler, et plus aucune activité lui permettant de se remettre constamment en question - au hasard, espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix , donc lui, Severus Snape, se sentait totalement et irrémédiablement inutile. Sa vocation d'enseignant, si elle avait jamais existé, s'était fait la malle depuis longtemps, et il avait de plus en plus de peine à trouver un intérêt à apprendre à des hordes d'adolescents obtus les complexités fascinantes de l'Art subtil des Potions, bien que certains étudiants sortent tout de même du lot, comme Draco Malfoy, ou même - mais là non plus, il ne l'avouerait même pas sous la torture - cette Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout d'Hermione Granger. Pire encore, terroriser les pauvres élèves des autres Maisons ne l'amusait même plus. A vrai dire, il se demandait pourquoi il persistait dans son numéro de Professeur Sadique et Implacable, si ce n'est par habitude, et il fallait bien le reconnaître, un goût certain pour la misanthropie. Il avait même renoncé à poser sa candidature pour le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sachant qu'il lui serait encore et toujours refusé. Si ce n'était la crainte de s'auto-Avada-Kedavriser par ennui, il aurait bien songé à prendre sa retraite. Ca, et le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir, prétextant - avec raison , qu'il était probablement l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine, sans compter son âge ridiculement jeune pour se résoudre à vivre en ermite. Il avait bien essayé le sexe, histoire de tromper un peu sa solitude, mais les amants qui entraient dans son lit ne dépassaient jamais le stade de la première nuit. Trop fades, trop stupides, trop, trop, trop...Il ne savait même pas quoi, à vrai dire. Pour résumer, à 36 ans, Severus Snape, Maître des Potions émérite, Directeur de la Maison des Serpentards, nouvellement promu Ordre de Merlin (1ère Classe) et Cauchemar Incontesté des élèves de Poudlard, était en train de sombrer dans la dépression la plus profonde, et commençait à se résigner à terminer sa vie seul dans ses cachots à se fossiliser d'ennui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De son côté, Harry Potter, pas encore 18 ans, Héros du monde sorcier, Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu-On-Ne-Sait-Plus-Combien-De-Fois, Idole Incontestée et Fantasme Sexuel Indétrônable de toute la population sorcière femelle ou mâle gay entre 15 et 45 ans, était en proie aux questions existentielles des garçons de son âge, à savoir : vais-je obtenir assez d'ASPIC pour réussir mes examens, que vais-je faire une fois sorti de Poudlard, vais-je réussir à attraper le Vif d'Or au prochain match, en ai-je une plus longue que celle de Malfoy, bref, vous voyez le genre. Il faut dire que Harry, après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait tout mis en oeuvre pour devenir enfin l'adolescent normal qu'il n'avait jamais pu être. Bien sûr, c'était une douce utopie, car sa célébrité lui collerait toujours à la peau, et le moindre de ses gestes était encore disséqué par son Fan-Club et étalé dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Et Harry avait du une fois de plus affronter les feux des projecteurs, alors qu'il ne rêvait que de retourner à l'anonymat. Inutile de dire que les premiers temps, le Survivant avait assez mal vécu la chose. Mais, sa maturité précocement acquise dans la guerre contre Voldemort, lui avait fait comprendre que les choses ne changeraient pas de sitôt, et il avait fini par accepter de se tenir encore un peu dans la lumière, tout en gardant sa modestie légendaire, ce qui bien entendu, avait encore un peu plus accru, si c'était possible, l'adoration dont il était l'objet. Cela lui avait permis, entre autres, de conserver une certaine sérénité lorsque la nouvelle de son homosexualité avait fait la Une des journaux sorciers. De toute façon, ses amis et une grande partie des gens qu'il connaissait étaient déjà au courant : avant de vaincre Voldemort, il avait si peu d'espoir de rester en vie qu'il ne s'était pas embarrassé de ce que les gens pourraient penser de lui, et était resté fidèle à lui-même, honnête dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il avait de plus pensé, à tort, il ne s'en aperçut que trop vite, que cela refroidirait un peu l'ardeur de ses admiratrices. Mais il semblait que personne ne pouvait détester Harry Potter, pas même Draco Malfoy, qui sans être devenu un véritable ami et tout en restant son plus grand rival, était toutefois passé du statut d'ennemi juré à celui de bon camarade. Comme quoi, la guerre a parfois son utilité.

Personne, sauf Severus Snape. Et cela, ce mépris irraisonné, était actuellement le plus grand problème d'Harry Potter. Car Harry, qui rappelons-le, était en proie aux affres de l'adolescence, et se posait donc tout un tas de questions sur son avenir après Poudlard, avait au moins résolu le problème de la profession qu'il voulait exercer. Cela, et ce malgré la mort de Tom Riddle, n'avait pas changé depuis sa cinquième année. De nombreux Mangemorts restaient encore en liberté, et même si aucun successeur ne semblait vouloir prendre la suite de Voldemort, les criminels existeraient toujours. Ainsi Harry souhaitait-il toujours devenir Auror. Il avait bien songé à devenir, dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain, professeur de DCFM ou joueur professionnel de Quidditch, mais il doutait encore, avec sa modestie habituelle, d'être réellement à la hauteur avant de longues années.

Or donc, il fallait qu'il obtienne suffisamment d'ASPIC, avec la mention Optimal dans le plus de matières possibles. Et Potions était l'une d'elle. Ce qui, tout le monde l'aura compris, était pour le moins compromis lorsqu'on était pas assez bon pour intégrer le très sélectif cours de Potions Avancées, et à peine assez pour avoir obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel à ses BUSE, sans compter le fait que Snape ne l'avait jamais favorisé dans ses cours, et ceci était un doux euphémisme. Il avait bien pensé à demander de l'aide à Hermione, mais cette dernière, déjà très prise par les nombreux cours dans lesquels elle avait été admise (dont celui de Potions Avancées), s'occupait déjà de remonter le niveau, à peine meilleur que celui d'Harry, de son petit ami Ron Weasley. Bien que son meilleur ami rêvât lui aussi d'entrer dans la Ligue professionnelle de Quidditch, il n'avait rien contre le fait de suivre le Survivant dans ses études d'Auror, bien au contraire. Et cela, Harry ne le comprenait que fort bien, aussi n'osa-t-il pas s'immiscer entre ses deux amis, qui de plus n'avaient guère le temps de se voir seuls, avec le stress des révisions.

Harry, qui n'avait jamais été très soucieux de faire les choses en temps et en heure, et surtout pas ses devoirs, se retrouvait donc au mois d'avril, à trois mois des examens de fin d'année, en bien fâcheuse position. Il se résolut donc à demander de l'aide à son éternel rival, la mort dans l'âme. Qui, lorsque Harry vint le retrouver à la fin du déjeuner, le regarda un long moment, d'un air étonné, avant de lui éclater de rire au nez.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Malfoy", grommela Harry d'un air vexé.

"Vraiment ?", répliqua Draco d'un ton traînant. "Saint Potter qui vient me demander de l'aide, à moi, son plus grand rival, est déjà du plus haut comique, tu le reconnaîtras...Mais qu'en plus, tu me demandes de l'aide en _Potions_, avoue que c'est risible, Potty. Tu penses vraiment que moi, Draco Malfoy, je peux t'aider à rattraper ton retard incommensurable et réussir à faire entrer quelque chose dans ta tête vide ?"

"Malfoy...", gronda Harry, furieux.

"Sérieusement, Potter, sans atteindre la nullité abyssale de Londubat, reconnais au moins que tes résultats en Potions sont plutôt médiocres...Et bien que l'idée que tu puisses me devoir quelque chose en te rendant service me mette particulièrement en joie, je crains hélas de ne pas avoir le niveau suffisant pour t'aider."

"Tu plaisantes ? Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, mais tu es le meilleur élève en Potions de tout Poudlard. Même Hermione n'arrive pas à te battre. Alors explique-moi en quoi ton PUTAIN de niveau n'est pas suffisant ?"

"Langage, Potter.", l'interrompit Draco avec un sourire amusé. "Je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce que sous entendu que j'étais mauvais. Je dis simplement que je n'ai pas la patience de Granger, et même, j'admets honnêtement ne pas être suffisamment pédagogue pour imaginer pouvoir t'enseigner quoi que ce soit. Surtout à toi, avec ta caboche dure comme du bois."

Harry eut soudain l'air à la fois très fatigué et complètement désespéré. Sa carrière d'Auror tombait à l'eau avant même d'avoir commencé, et Malfoy se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule. Ce dernier remarqua la détresse de son camarade, et se surprenant lui-même, lui fit un sourire compatissant. Bien qu'Harry soit un foutu stupide Griffondor, il devait avouer qu'il l'aimait bien, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait pas envie que le Survivant gâche ses chances de faire ce qu'il voulait dans la vie à cause d'une seule matière. Après tout, si Potter n'excellait pas dans ce qu'il faisait, il n'était plus un rival valable, et la victoire sans péril ne l'intéressait pas. C'est pourquoi il lui donna le conseil le plus saugrenu et le plus improbable que Harry ait jamais entendu.

"Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à Snape de te donner des cours particuliers ? Après tout, mon parrain est reconnu pour être l'un des meilleurs de sa profession, et sans doute le meilleur de Grande-Bretagne."

"Au risque de briser un mythe, Malfoy, dois-je te rappeler que tu parles du Cauchemar Incontesté des élèves de Poudlard, et accessoirement, de l'homme qui me déteste le plus au monde ? A moins, bien sûr, que dans le foutu monde de Draco Malfoy, cette information ne soit pas encore arrivée ?"

"Langage, Potter", répliqua Draco agacé. "L'ironie est MON domaine, et tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville alors n'essaie même pas. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée à ton problème, et tu ne trouveras pas meilleur expert en Potions que Snape. Et, bon sang, c'est un professeur, je doute qu'il veuille voir échouer un de ses élèves aux ASPIC, même si celui-ci est un stupide Griffondor insupportable."

"Je ne suis pas un stupide Griffondor insupportable. Je suis LE stupide Griffondor le plus insupportable aux yeux de Snape, celui qu'il hait plus que tous les Griffondors réunis, même si depuis la fin de la guerre il se contente simplement d'ignorer mon existence."

"Et alors ? Mon vieux Potty, tu as battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a un an et demi, et tu veux me faire croire que c'est un prof qui va te faire peur ? Qu'est ce que tu risques ? Au pire, il refuse, et tu as toujours le recours de faire intercéder Dumby en ta faveur. Au mieux, il accepte, voyant là l'occasion rêvée de t'humilier un peu plus. Sincèrement, si tu n'arrives pas à suivre des cours supplémentaires avec lui, j'accepte de rouler une pelle magistrale à Pansy Parkinson devant toute l'école. C'est te dire si je suis sûr de moi."

Malgré lui, Harry pouffa. L'idée de Malfoy embrassant à pleine bouche le bouledogue dans la Grande Salle avant de courir aux toilettes pour se brosser les dents était suffisamment plaisante pour qu'il prenne le risque de se faire rembarrer par le terrible Maître des Potions. Il décida donc d'aller voir Snape dès ce soir après le dîner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape était assis à son bureau, tentant tant bien que mal de s'intéresser au ramassis de bêtises qu'il lisait dans les copies des cinquième année de Pouffsouffle. Ou plutôt, en réalité, il usait abondamment et machinalement de l'encre rouge sans vraiment se soucier de qu'il avait sous les yeux, lorsqu'un bruit inhabituel vint perturber la monotonie de sa soirée. Il lui fallu une demi-seconde d'hébétude avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un frappait timidement à sa porte. Et une demi-seconde supplémentaire pour deviner que ce n'était ni un professeur, ni le Directeur. Il soupira, agacé. Qu'est-ce qu'un foutu étudiant pouvait bien lui vouloir à cette heure de la journée ? Il fut tenté de ne pas répondre, mais les coups reprirent, plus insistants.

"Entrez", articula-t-il d'une voix à faire passer la banquise pour une station balnéaire méditerranéenne. Avant de ramasser sa mâchoire qui s'écrasa sur la table sous le choc.

Un violent frisson le parcourut. Pourquoi Diable Harry Potter, son cauchemar personnel des sept dernières années, poussait-il maladroitement la porte de SON bureau ? Un rictus méprisant étira les lèvres minces du Maître des Potions.

"Monsieur Potter", susurra-t-il d'une voix onctueuse. "Que me vaut _l'horreur_ d'une visite vespérale de notre Héros National ?"

Le dit Potter semblait excessivement mal à l'aise, et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement plus très sûr de ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus, si cela était possible, et se mit à mordiller inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure, à tel point que Severus se demanda, vaguement intrigué, combien de temps il lui faudrait pour la mettre en sang. Finalement, Harry se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

"Voilà. Monsieur...Professeur...Vous savez sans doute que les ASPIC approchent...et que...qu'après Poudlard, j'aimerais...enfin, je souhaiterais...devenir Auror...je veux dire, si j'en ai la possibilité...

"J'entends bien Monsieur Potter", coupa sèchement Snape. "Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est en quoi votre avenir après que vous ayez quitté cette école me concerne en quoi que ce soit."

"Monsieur", reprit doucement Harry, l'air complètement paniqué, " Justement, j'étais venu...Bref, je dois obtenir un O à mon ASPIC de Potion pour prétendre suivre des études supérieures dans ce domaine, et je sais que mon niveau est loin d'être suffisant..."

"Je ne vous le fais pas dire", l'interrompit une fois de plus Snape, qui retenait à grand peine un sourire mauvais. "Votre niveau est exécrable, je me demande d'ailleurs comment vous êtes parvenu à obtenir un E à vos BUSE. Et c'est à ce moment de l'année que vous songez à vous en préoccuper ?"

"Je...je sais, Monsieur. C'est...c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir. Je voudrais...enfin, j'aimerais...enfin, je me demandais si...sivousn'accepteriezpasdemedonnerdescoursparticulierspourremontermonniveaus'ilvousplaît ?", bafouilla Harry, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Snape le regarda, abasourdi. Que venait de lui demander l'Effroyable Sale Gosse ?

"Pouvez-vous répéter, Monsieur Potter ? Je crains que mon grand âge n'ait eu raison de mon audition, et je ne parle pas le Potterien, à mon grand dam."

"Je...je me demandais si...si vous accepteriez de me donner des cours particuliers pour remonter mon niveau. S'il vous plait. Monsieur." répéta Harry d'une petite voix misérable.

L'Enfant Chéri du monde sorcier s'était à présent absorbé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, qui semblaient être devenues la chose la plus intéressante du monde, et attendait la réponse de son professeur. Celui-ci sembla mettre tellement de temps à répondre qu'Harry avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se liquéfier sur place avant que le Maître des Potions ne daigne ouvrir la bouche. Severus Snape finit cependant par parler.

"Et, par quel prodigieux hasard avez-vous pu penser, Monsieur Potter, si toutefois cette périlleuse activité vous est familière, que j'accepterais de perdre mon temps avec vous, alors que vous êtes incapable de suivre correctement un de mes cours ? Rendez-vous à l'évidence, vous êtes un cas désespéré. Soyez réaliste, et trouvez un emploi dans le seul domaine où vous êtes un peu doué, en dehors de votre prodigieuse capacité à vous attirer des ennuis, à savoir le Quidditch."

C'était profondément injuste, Snape le savait. Il s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée que Harry méritait l'adoration de ses congénères. Le jeune homme était doué, dans un nombre impressionnant de domaines, pas seulement le Quidditch. Il avait depuis longtemps intégré le fait que Harry n'était pas simplement la réincarnation de James Potter, et qu'il était loin d'être le sale mioche pourri gâté qu'il s'était imaginé. Et, s'il était totalement honnête envers lui-même, Severus aurait reconnu que les difficultés de Potter en Potions venaient aussi du fait que lui, Cauchemar Incontesté des élèves, prenait un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur le fils de son ancien ennemi. Même Draco Malfoy n'aurait pas été aussi bon, s'il l'avait traité comme il avait traité Potter durant toutes ces années. Malgré tout, il restait tout de même un foutu stupide Griffondor, irréfléchi, fonçant tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes la plupart du temps, courageux et loyal jusqu'à l'écœurement, prodigieusement irrespectueux des règlements, et avec un foutu caractère, en plus. Bref, très, très, très irritant, et très, très, très fatigant. En conséquence, donner des cours particuliers à cet insupportable gamin contrariait grandement les projets de Severus de se transformer lentement mais sûrement en statue de glace jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

C'était profondément injuste, et Harry le savait. C'est pourquoi son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et c'est pourquoi il eut cette réaction. Harry planta donc son regard vert dans les yeux d'un noir d'encre de Snape et lui répliqua, sa voix tremblant d'une rage froide :

"Professeur Snape. Inutile de me jeter ma nullité à la figure, n'imaginez pas que je n'ai pas compris depuis le temps quel mépris vous me portiez. Je suis peut-être stupide, mais pas au point de ne pas remarquer les efforts désespérés que vous faites depuis sept ans pour bien me faire comprendre à quel point vous me détestez. Inutile non plus que je vous fasse remarquer que je ne suis pas mon père, je crois que c'est peine perdue. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose, Professeur. Je crains hélas que vous n'ayez pas le choix quant au fait de me donner des leçons supplémentaires. Si vous refusez, j'ai plusieurs options pour vous forcer à accepter, toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres, autant pour vous que pour moi. Mais je n'hésiterais pas à le faire, parce que j'ai décidé que pour une fois dans ma vie, j'allais faire ce que JE veux, et non pas suivre un destin dicté par une stupide prophétie, ou encore obéir aux ordres du Directeur ou du Ministère..."

"Vraiment.", coupa Snape, glacial. "Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, que comptez-vous faire pour me forcer à accepter ?

"Mais, Professeur, c'est d'une simplicité enfantine", répliqua calmement Harry. "Bien que cela me répugne, je pourrais tout à fait demander à Dumbledore de vous obliger à me donner ces leçons, voire même obtenir une dérogation du Ministre lui-même. Et que pourrait-on refuser à Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Et quand bien même, je pourrais tout à fait envisager la possibilité de repasser mon année, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je réussisse cet examen. Imaginez cette éventualité, _Professeur_, devoir me subir encore une, deux, voire trois années supplémentaires, parce que je suis trop têtu pour renoncer, et parce que je REFUSE de gâcher mon avenir à cause d'une seule matière...Sans parler du fait qu'il serait très mal vu qu'un de vos élèves échoue uniquement à cause du ressentiment que vous lui portez, et que vous ne lui avez pas donné la possibilité, comme tout enseignant qui se respecte, de s'améliorer dans une matière importante pour son avenir. Vous le savez, _Professeur_, je suis un foutu Griffondor entêté...Alors, quand dois-je venir pour la première leçon ?"

Severus Snape pensa à ce moment-là, alors qu'il contemplait Harry avec un mélange de fureur et d'admiration, que le Sale Môme aurait tout à fait pu suivre ses études dans sa Maison. Car c'était bien avec une froide volonté et un petit sourire typiquement Serpentariens que Harry Potter attendait sa réponse. Le Maître des Potions soupira imperceptiblement.

"Très bien, Monsieur Potter. Lundi, 20 heures, dans mon bureau. Vu le retard que vous avez accumulé, vous viendrez tous les jours, sauf entraînement de Quidditch. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse de vouloir faire perdre volontairement des points à votre Maison, n'est-ce pas ?", termina-t-il avec un rictus amer.

Harry le gratifia alors du plus éclatant des sourires. Et la vision du jeune homme, éclairé par des derniers rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers le soupirail du bureau, forma une boule compacte et brûlante dans l'estomac de Severus, sans qu'il sût – sans qu'il voulût – expliquer pourquoi.

Ce fut donc par une splendide soirée d'avril 1998 que la vie de Severus Snape, Maître des Potions émérite, Ordre de Merlin (1ère Classe), et Cauchemar Incontesté des élèves de Poudlard, fut bouleversée dans sa monotonie par une tornade échevelée nommée Harry Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de ma première fic, la suite viendra bientôt. Je suis un peu anxieuse de savoir ce que vous allez en penser, alors postez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bises à tout le monde._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Où les hormones commencent

**L'Initiation**

**Résumé** : Réponse au Défi #Y3 - Ombre et Folie : « Un élève inattendu vient demander quelques cours supplémentaires à Snape par un beau soir de printemps… »

**Couple** : SSHP

**Rating** : R, définitivement, mais ça viendra dans les prochains chapitres

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Si je m'appelais JKR, je crois que je le saurais, et mon banquier aussi.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs. D'autre part, cette fic comportera probablement du SM (relativement soft), aussi âmes sensibles et romantiques de tous poils, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire** : Voici le deuxième chapitre. Si je publie aussi vite, c'est que j'en ai déjà 7 d'écrits, donc j'en profite :D En espérant que j'arriverai à terminer rapidement, parce que l'inspiration commence à faiblir…

**RAR** : Je voudrais vous dire que je suis super touchée par tous vos commentaires ! Et aussi que désormais les reviews anonymes sont acceptées, encore désolée pour cette erreur…Merci à tout le monde, j'espère que je n'oublie personne…

**Lola Reeds :** Merci pour ton commentaire :D Tout d'abord, j'ai décoché la case suivant tes conseils, et ceux des autres revieweurs (désolée, je ne suis pas vraiment familière de ce système). Ensuite, non, je ne suis pas encore inscrite à O&F, mais j'ai envoyé mon formulaire d'inscription. En espérant que les demoiselles du site acceptent ma candidature :D En fait, si je répond à ce défi, c'est justement parce que c'en est un : j'aimerais savoir si je suis capable d'écrire dans un genre qui pour moi n'est absolument pas familier, et les contraintes m'aident à cadrer une histoire. Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire dans mes explications ! Disons que c'est un challenge, et qu'après, si je vois que ce que j'écris plait, peut-être serai-je capable d'inventer mes propres histoires. Maintenant concernant des expressions que tu pourrais utiliser ou que tu aurais pu lire ailleurs, je dirais, à ma grande honte, que je suis probablement influencée plus ou moins inconsciemment par ce que j'ai déjà pu lire. Mais venant de toi, je trouve ça plutôt flatteur, sachant que j'aime bien ce que tu écris :D Oh, une lectrice compulsive, comme moi ? Bienvenue au club, très chère :D Et sinon, oui, je pense que la plupart des choses que j'écrirai seront de rating R (voire NC-17 si je suis capable d'écrire des lemons acceptables), et oui, oui, oui, les SSHP, y'a que ça de vrai (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les HPDM…peut-être que je m'essaierai à ça aussi). J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira autant que le premier chapitre. Bises.

**Melantha- Mond** : Merci, ta review me fait très plaisir. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant. Bises.

**Naera Ishikawa** : Merci beaucoup. Je t'assure, c'est bien ma première fic :D Mais j'écris aussi à côté, principalement des articles, donc peut-être que je suis habituée à manier les mots…Bises.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Tout d'abord, comme je l'ai dit à Lola, toutes mes excuses pour les reviews anonymes, j'ai réparé mon erreur :D Ensuite, je suis vraiment contente que mon style te plaise, surtout si tu n'es pas une fan de slash à la base. Voici la suite, en espérant que cela continue à te plaire. Bises.

**Surimi** : Rassure toi, le rating est largement justifié :D Ca commence soft, mais c'est parce que je ne trouve pas ça très crédible qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre dès le début…Bises.

**BeNaNe** : Le problème des reviews anonymes est réglé :D Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et oui, c'est vraiment ma première fic, donc ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des commentaires aussi élogieux…Pour des chapitres un peu plus longs, navrée, mais grosso modo ils font tous entre 4 et 7 pages Word, j'essaierai de faire plus mais je crains de ne pas en être capable. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Lisandra** : Oui, oui, sûre et certaine, c'est bien ma première :D Voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise. Bises.

**Farahon** : Merci pour la review. Voilà la suite :D Bises.

**Chapitre 2 : Où les hormones commencent à manifester leur présence**

Le lundi suivant, c'est avec une certaine appréhension que Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Severus Snape. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été aussi odieux avec son professeur, aussi...Serpentard. Par Merlin, il l'avait presque menacé, et Snape avait cédé à une vitesse impressionnante. Harry avait rapporté l'entretien à Draco, et ce dernier n'avait pas paru étonné outre mesure, laissant entendre que peut-être son parrain avait besoin d'un challenge pour se changer les idées. Evidemment Harry n'avait guère goûté la raillerie, mais il fallait reconnaître que l'hypothèse de Malfoy se tenait. Cependant, le Survivant ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était plutôt par goût du sadisme que le Maître des Potions avait accepté de s'occuper de lui tous les soirs jusqu'aux ASPIC. C'est pourquoi Harry n'était pas franchement rassuré lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par les rayons du soleil couchant. Et le regard glacial que lui lança Snape quand il s'installa en face de lui ne fit rien pour arranger cet état de fait.

"Monsieur Potter", susurra Snape. "Je suis heureux de constater que contrairement à vos habitudes, vous avez décidé d'arriver à l'heure. La potion que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui ne doit pas vous être inconnue, du moins j'ose l'espérer, puisque nous l'avons déjà vue en cinquième année. Il s'agit d'une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges, et m'est avis que son utilisation ne vous sera pas superflue. Veuillez sortir de l'armoire à votre gauche les ingrédients nécessaires, à moins bien sûr que vous ne vous rappeliez pas de sa composition ?"

Harry lui lança un regard furieux, et se dirigea vers le meuble vitré d'où il tira un bocal de scarabées, des racines de gingembre et une fiole de bile de tatou. Severus haussa un sourcil approbateur. Ainsi, le Survivant avait réussi à intégrer quelques éléments de ses cours. Il laissa Harry piler les insectes et couper les racines, dans un silence de mort. Silence qui accentua encore un peu plus la nervosité de Harry, qui retint de justesse un gémissement de douleur lorsque la lame de son couteau rencontra accidentellement son doigt. Et malgré ses efforts pour rester discret, il ne put empêcher Snape de remarquer le sang qui perlait au bout de son index.

L'ouïe fine de Severus avait perçu le bruit infime du couteau abîmant la chair, et leva lentement ses yeux d'un noir insondable de la copie qu'il était en train de corriger. Pour fixer son regard sur le doigt du Sale Gosse, que celui-ci porta lentement à sa bouche avant d'entreprendre de le sucer doucement. A ce moment précis, un frisson parcouru le corps entier de Severus Snape, et quelques-uns uns de ses neurones durent louper leur connexion, car l'austère Professeur de Potions se leva brutalement de son fauteuil, et se dirigea d'un pas brusque vers une petite armoire située au fond de la salle, et d'en sortir un pot de verre rempli d'une substance vert pâle et légèrement irisée. Severus se posta devant Harry et lui arracha le doigt de la bouche, avant de le masser avec l'étrange onguent. L'Enfant Chéri du monde sorcier fixa, tétanisé, les longs doigts de son professeur courir agilement sur les siens, et remonter jusqu'au creux de sa paume, avant de lever un regard perplexe sur le Maître des Potions. La vue des yeux verts et brillants d'étonnement de son élève ramena brutalement Severus à la réalité, et il laissa tomber sa main avec un rictus méprisant.

"Ceci, Monsieur Potter, est une pommade cicatrisante et antiseptique qui empêchera votre sang de souiller vos racines de gingembre", lâcha froidement Snape. "Dois-je vous rappeler que l'ajout intempestif d'hémoglobine dans votre potion aurait des conséquences plus que désagréables ? Maintenant, cessez donc de m'importuner avant que vous n'ayez terminé."

Harry termina sa potion dans le silence le plus complet. Puis Snape contrôla le résultat (correct), et lui enjoignit de répertorier la liste des ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour une potion de Mémoire.

"Je veux, Monsieur Potter, que vous appreniez par cœur cette liste pour le lendemain, et que vous me rédigiez un court essai sur la préparation de cette potion que vous réaliserez au prochain cours. Demain, même heure, Monsieur Potter. Ne soyez pas en retard."

Harry observa en silence le Maître des Potions, à nouveau plongé dans ses corrections, et détailla pendant quelques instants les lignes minces et acérées de son visage, la courbe de sa lèvre supérieure crispée en un pli sévère, et les cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui retombaient sur ses joues. Puis il sortit lentement de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

xxxxxx

Severus s'appuya lourdement sur le dossier de son siège, et déboucha une petite flasque de FireWhiskey qu'il cachait dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Tout en sirotant le liquide ambré et brûlant, il repensait à l'étrange cours qu'il venait de donner à cet étudiant pour le moins inattendu. Potter s'en était bien tiré, à part l'incident du couteau, et il avait observé un silence complet durant toute la durée de la leçon. Peut-être valait-il quelque chose finalement, quand on le prenait sans ses insupportables camarades. Si l'on exceptait son irritante maladresse...L'image du doigt de Potter dans la bouche de l'adolescent s'imposa avec violence dans son esprit, et il dut avaler cul-sec le contenu de sa flasque pour qu'elle disparaisse. Puis il se replongea dans ses copies.

xxxxxx

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur en pierre jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol froid des couloirs des cachots, et repensa à l'étrange cours qu'il venait de suivre. Peut-être son professeur n'était-il pas si mauvais, si l'on exceptait son caractère détestable. Peut-être Harry parviendrait-il à remonter suffisamment son niveau, finalement. Snape ne lui avait lancé qu'une seule pique, au début de la leçon, et l'avait même aidé lorsqu'il s'était coupé. L'image des longues mains fines de Snape caressant ses doigts dansa alors devant ses yeux, et Harry dut secouer vivement la tête avant de se débarrasser de cette vision dérangeante. Puis il se releva lentement, et se dirigea, songeur, vers la tour des Griffondor. Il eut une nuit longue et agitée, entrecoupée de rêves étranges, qui le laissèrent au petit matin, essoufflé et trempé de sueur.

xxxxxx

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Ron Weasley, officiellement Meilleur Ami du Survivant, manqua de s'étouffer avec son croissant lorsqu'il vit ce dernier profondément absorbé par la lecture de son manuel de Potions, tournant les pages d'une main et rédigeant consciencieusement de l'autre un devoir dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Le rouquin s'étrangla ensuite avec son verre de jus de citrouille quand Harry l'informa poliment qu'il suivait des cours de rattrapage avec Snape.

« Snape ? Harry, tu es en train de me dire que tu as demandé à _Snape_ de te donner des cours particuliers ? »

« Oui, Ron », répliqua Harry, légèrement ennuyé. « J'ai effectivement demandé à Snape de m'aider à rattraper mon retard en Potions. Sur les conseils de Malfoy, soit dit en passant. »

« Tu es malade ? Quitte à demander à un de ces maudits Serpentards, tu aurais pu simplement demander à Malfoy ! Enfin, Harry, c'est SNAPE, bon sang ! »

« 'Déjà demandé à Malfoy », marmonna Harry, de nouveau plongé dans son devoir. « Ce petit con prétentieux a refusé. »

« Et ce n'est pas plus mal », intervint Hermione, jusque là restée silencieuse. « Draco Malfoy n'est définitivement pas le genre à enseigner quoi que ce soit, à qui que ce soit. Au moins, avec Snape, tu as un véritable professeur. Harry, je suis contente que tu aies décidé de dépasser vos ressentiments. Qui sait, peut-être pourrez -vous finir par vous entendre ? »

« 'Mione, tu prends son parti ? », s'exclama Ron d'un ton horrifié. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux, on parle de _Snape_, là ! »

« Ron, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour ma survie », trancha Harry, un peu sèchement. « Mais je doute qu'il profite de ces leçons pour m'Avada-Kédavriser en douce. Et j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de cours de rattrapage si je veux pouvoir suivre mes études d'Auror après Poudlard. Et Hermione est déjà suffisamment occupée avec toi. Le sujet est donc clos. »

Ron grommela vaguement à propos d'inconscience et de tortures dans les cachots, mais sa petite amie lui intima le silence en l'embrassant fermement sur la bouche. Harry réprima un sourire amusé, avant de se remettre au travail, écartant délibérément toute pensée impliquant Severus Snape et un fouet. Trop dérangeant. Draco Malfoy quant à lui se bidonnait de rire silencieusement en observant la scène depuis la table des Serpentard.

xxxxxx

Les leçons suivantes se déroulèrent tout aussi calmement que la première. Harry s'aperçut avec une certaine stupeur que son professeur était capable de s'exprimer d'une manière relativement civilisée avec lui, et Snape se rendit compte que l'Effroyable Sale Gosse n'était pas si effroyable que cela.

Et les potions qu'il faisait réaliser à Harry étaient presque parfaites, dut se rendre à l'évidence le Maître des Potions. C'est pourquoi, après lui avoir conseillé de combiner l'utilisation des philtres d'Aiguise-Méninges et de Mémoire au cours des prochaines semaines afin qu'il intègre plus facilement ses cours, Snape décida d'enseigner à son étudiant quelques potions plus complexes, et se surprit lui-même à trouver la perspective plaisante. Harry de son côté s'étonna de se sentir presque enthousiaste à l'idée de réaliser quelque chose de plus difficile. Et son côté pragmatique (Harry "Je-veux-devenir-Auror" Potter) se mit à penser à des potions explosives, ou à des onguents de guérison. °_Oups. Mauvaise pensée°_. Harry songea vaguement qu'il avait besoin de se trouver un petit ami au plus vite, avant de chasser une fois encore de son esprit troublé la vision des mains de Snape sur les siennes. Surtout, ne PAS penser aux doigts de Snape ailleurs que sur ses mains. Ne pas penser aux mains de Snape tout court. Harry se demanda brièvement à quoi pouvait ressembler le prolongement des mains de Snape, avant de se gifler mentalement. Ne PAS penser à une quelconque partie du corps de Snape. Et se concentrer sur la leçon.

xxxxxx

Severus de son côté se dit qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un peu de FireWhiskey s'il voulait arrêter de regarder Potter pendant ses cours au lieu de s'occuper de ses copies à corriger. Et surtout, s'il voulait arrêter de regarder la bouche de Potter. Pendant une leçon particulièrement calme, il renonça à corriger les devoirs des 3ème années de Serdaigle lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il recopiait exactement les mêmes commentaires sur chaque parchemin, et entreprit donc de détailler le Survivant, puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. °_Ouais. Excuse minable°_. D'autant que l'examen du visage concentré de l'étudiant l'entraîna sur une pente plus que glissante. Harry méritait son statut de Fantasme Indétrônable de toute la gente féminine et gay du monde sorcier, même si on lui enlevait son incroyable célébrité. Un visage dont les traits fins, sans pour autant avoir complètement quitté la fraîcheur et l'innocence de l'enfance, s'étaient affirmés au cours de l'année précédente, marqués par une maturité trop vite acquise. Des cheveux presque aussi noirs que les siens, toujours en bataille malgré leur longueur, mais dont la douceur et le soyeux donnaient envie de passer la main dedans pour les ébouriffer encore plus. Un regard d'un vert incroyablement brillant, qui devenait un peu trouble lorsqu'il retirait ses lunettes, ou qui s'assombrissait furieusement quand il était en colère. Sans parler de son corps, qui tout en étant resté légèrement trop mince, preuve des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis plus jeune, n'avait plus rien en commun avec celui petit et malingre qu'il avait lors de son arrivée à Poudlard et alimentait bon nombre de fantasmes parmi ses admirateurs. Et que dire de cette bouche qui suçait doucement sa plume, cette bouche qui avait l'air si douce et si tendre. Oui, Harry Potter était beau, et le pire de tout c'était qu'il n'en avait pas conscience. Severus se demanda un instant quel effet cela ferait de faire passer ses doigts sur les lèvres de son étudiant et d'en glisser un dans sa bouche, avant de retomber brutalement sur terre lorsque Harry leva vers lui un regard perplexe. Mouais. Peut-être devrait-il reprendre un amant, après tout. Cela lui éviterait ce genre de pensées douteuses. Bien, les copies des Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas ?

xxxxxx

Harry détourna brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Snape l'observait de son regard impénétrable. Il s'admonesta silencieusement, baissant la tête pour cacher la rougeur qui envahissait furieusement ses joues. Pourtant, après un moment qui lui parut incroyablement long, il releva les yeux sur son professeur, étonné de constater que l'homme ne lui inspirait plus de haine. En vérité, s'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il aurait reconnu que Snape ne lui inspirait plus de haine depuis longtemps. L'ancien Mangemort avait depuis longtemps prouvé sa loyauté envers Dumbledore et Harry devait admettre que sans ses leçons d'Occlumencie, il serait sans doute devenu fou avant que Voldemort ne l'achève. A vrai dire, il regrettait que Severus Snape le méprise à ce point, tandis que lui reconnaissait la valeur de l'homme. Le Survivant observa plus attentivement le visage de son professeur, et fut étonné de constater qu'il ne voyait plus l'Infâme Bâtard Graisseux. Severus Snape n'était pas à proprement parler ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de beau. Cependant, Harry se surprit à penser que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était infiniment troublant. Ses yeux surtout, qui donnaient l'impression que l'on allait se noyer dedans, et qui pouvaient vous foudroyer sur place d'un seul regard. Des pommettes hautes, des joues légèrement creuses et un nez aquilin, qui s'ils ne formaient pas un ensemble très régulier, n'en dégageaient pas moins une impression de puissance et de virilité très séduisantes. De longues mèches soyeuses de cheveux noirs comme la nuit, venant caresser la mâchoire carrée. Et une bouche absolument incroyable, d'où sortait une voix que l'homme savait moduler à la perfection. Harry à ce moment précis aurait aimé entendre la voix du Professeur de Potions lui chuchoter des obscénités à l'oreille. Avant de réaliser, horrifié, ce à quoi il était en train de penser, et de manquer de briser une fiole dans sa confusion.

« Un problème, Monsieur Potter ? », retentit la Voix, presque irréelle dans le silence absolu de la pièce.

« Non, Monsieur », souffla Harry. _°Juste que je me rends compte que je suis en manque au point de vous trouver affreusement sexy.°_

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge située au dessus de son bureau et s'aperçut que les deux heures étaient écoulées. Il retint un soupir de soulagement et congédia son élève avec pour devoir des recherches à faire sur le Véritasérum, et plus particulièrement sur les ingrédients qu'il avait en commun avec la Potion de Mémoire. Harry sortit avec précipitation de la pièce.

xxxxxx

Severus se réveilla en sursaut sur les coups des trois heures du matin. Il était en sueur et constata, vaguement horrifié, qu'il arborait la plus formidable érection qu'il lui ait été donnée de voir depuis fort longtemps. Ce qui le gênait n'étant pas tant le fait qu'il ait une érection, mais plutôt que celle-ci ait été provoquée par un rêve tenant plus de l'extrême pornographie que du romantisme échevelé. Et, pire que tout, que ce rêve ait mis en scène, dans le désordre le plus complet, un bureau, Potter, lui-même, et des concombres chinois. Se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage, il résolut d'aller prendre une douche, histoire de chasser les dernières bribes de se qui s'apparentait de plus en plus à un cauchemar, maintenant qu'il était réveillé. °_Oui. Enfin, froide, la douche, quand même. Très froide. On sait jamais.°_ L'austère professeur se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et ouvrit grand le robinet d'eau froide. Frissonnant sous le jet glacé, il tenta, sans vraiment y parvenir, de se débarrasser des pensées plus que dérangeantes qui l'assaillaient de toute part. Lorsqu'il admit qu'il frôlerait la pneumonie s'il restait une minute de plus sous l'eau, il ferma le robinet, et se décida à se recoucher, de fort mauvaise humeur. Qui l'eut cru ? Le gamin avait trouvé un moyen tout à fait inédit de le faire chier, sans même s'en rendre compte.

xxxxxx

Harry se réveilla en sursaut sur les coups des trois heures du matin. Il était en sueur et essayait désespérément de se souvenir de ce qui l'avait réveillé. La vision d'une paire d'yeux noirs comme de l'encre s'imposa dans son esprit encore troublé, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. _°Oh bien. Après tout, peut-être que je faisais un cauchemar°. _La tension qu'il sentit dans son bas-ventre démentait furieusement cette hypothèse, mais Harry décida de ne pas y prêter attention. D'après ce qu'il savait, tous les mecs avaient une érection en phase de sommeil paradoxal. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche. Froide. Et non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi. Pas du tout. Il avait juste rêvé, point. Elle était froide, cette douche, tout de même. Harry remonta la température avant d'être complètement frigorifié, puis se laissa fouetter par l'eau délicieusement tiède. Cela faisait tout de même plusieurs nuits qu'il se réveillait de la même façon. Bon, peut-être était-il très légèrement en manque…OK, il était _vraiment_ en manque, et il avait besoin de se trouver un copain. Harry réfléchit aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Poudlard ne regorgeait pas tant que ça de mâles mignons, gay et disponibles. Encore moins de mâles mignons, gay et disponibles, avec de longs cheveux bruns et les yeux noirs, et des mains si longues et si fines, et une peau pâle qui avait l'air si douce, et une voix, oh dieux, cette _voix_….Le jeune homme laissait à présent ses mains courir librement sur son corps, remontant sur son ventre plat et son torse, agaçant la pointe de ses tétons dressés, puis redescendant plus bas, encore plus bas, jusqu'à glisser sur son sexe tendu ne demandant qu'à être soulagé, encore, encore, encore, encore…Toujours plus vite, jusqu'à ce que toute sa tension se libère. Il gémit bruyamment en sentant son sperme maculer ses doigts, puis se laissa glisser lentement contre les parois de la douche, jusqu'à s'effondrer sur le sol carrelé. L'eau continuait de le frapper avec indifférence lorsque la vérité l'écrasa dans toute son horreur. Il venait de se branler en pensant à son professeur de Potions.

Et merde.

xxxxxx

_Voilà, déjà le deuxième chapitre. Les choses commencent à bouger un peu :D. Merci à ceux qui lisent, une petite review fait toujours plaisir. Bises à tout le monde._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les vapeurs de Potions sont

**L'Initiation**

**Résumé** : Réponse au Défi #Y3 - Ombre et Folie : « Un élève inattendu vient demander quelques cours supplémentaires à Snape par un beau soir de printemps… »

**Couple** : SSHP

**Rating** : R, définitivement, d'ailleurs ça commence :D

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Quelle surprise, je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne m'appelle pas JKR, et que donc les personnages que je torture dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ca c'est bête.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs. D'autre part, cette fic comportera probablement du SM (relativement soft) et pas mal de prises de tête, aussi âmes sensibles et romantiques de tous poils, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire** : Voici le troisième chapitre. Snape est en plein déni, Harry se débauche (vous constaterez que je fais une légère fixette sur les douches) et Draco décide de s'en mêler. Profitez-en, je ne pense pas que je ferai une habitude d'updater aussi vite…

**RAR** :

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Je suis contente que le deuxième chapitre t'ait plu, vraiment flattée qu'une non-amatrice de slash apprécie ce que j'écris. Oui, notre petit Harry a les hormones en ébullition :D Toi aussi, tu trouves qu'Alan Rickman est génial ? J'adore cet homme, il est excellent dans tous ses films (as-tu vu Dogma ? Il est _absolument_ _fabuleux_ dedans). La grande classe. Alan, épouse moi ! (lol…hum, désolée) Ceci dit, je ne m'inspire pas particulièrement de lui pour cette fic…Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises.

**Lilly Margot **: Merci à toi d'avoir apprécié le début de mon histoire :D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bises.

**Jenni944** : En effet, le pauvre Harry a bien du mal à se concentrer…Mais le connaissant, il réussira bien à s'en sortir :D Bises.

**Nardy** : Ooh, Nardy qui me laisse une review :D J'aime beaucoup ce que tu écris, je suis donc super flattée que tu apprécies ma fic ! Je pense pour le moment updater tous les jours ou tous les deux jours, donc patience, la suite arrivera très bientôt. En attendant, voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bises, Myschka (gelée aussi).

**Lola Reeds** : Merci pour ta review :D Voilà, tu as tout compris, je manque de confiance en moi, donc pour le moment, j'attends de voir si j'en suis capable…Sinon, j'espère que le troisième chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents…Tu aimes les douches ? Tu vas être servie XD (non, non, non, je ne fais pas une obsession !) Bises.

**Vyo** : Merci pour ton compliment, ça me fait très plaisir :D Pour répondre à tes questions, un concombre chinois, c'est un peu plus petit qu'un concombre normal (en fait c'est une vieille private joke avec mon copain, qui a lu le début de ma fic et qui a commencé à partir dans un délire stupide). Et vespéral, ça vient de vêpres, qui est une messe dite au coucher du soleil. Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps on sonnait encore les vêpres dans certains villages français :D La visite vespérale de Harry veut donc dire qu'il vient le soir au coucher du soleil. Sinon, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises.

**Chapitre 3 : Les vapeurs de Potions sont dangereuses pour la santé mentale**

Severus s'éveilla difficilement, et d'une humeur massacrante. Le pékin de base n'y aurait sans doute vu aucune différence avec le Severus Snape habituel, mais le fait était là : Il n'avait sans doute jamais passé une aussi mauvaise nuit depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit gamin. Severus contempla avec fureur l'effrayante érection dont il avait refusé de s'occuper toute la nuit, et qui n'avait guère été arrangée par les rêves absolument obscènes dont il avait été victime. Parfaitement, victime. Comme s'il allait s'abaisser à fantasmer vulgairement sur un petit crétin de Griffondor. Snape occulta délibérément et avec une parfaite mauvaise foi le fait que le dit Griffondor avait des fesses sublimes, et s'empressa d'aller calmer l'ardeur de son membre, visiblement peu en accord avec les pensées hargneuses du Maître des Potions, sous la douche. Glacée, une nouvelle fois. °_Heureusement que le temps est ridiculement chaud pour un mois d'avril_°. Il se frotta énergiquement les cheveux avec du shampooing, espérant un peu stupidement que de cette manière Potter lui sortirait de la tête. Enfin, heureusement, aujourd'hui était mercredi, et l'Effroyable Sale Gosse avait entraînement de Quidditch. Severus pourrait passer une soirée tranquille à se morfondre sur la vacuité et l'inutilité de son existence, et se siffler peinard une bonne bouteille de bourbon. Il se dirigea, morose, vers la Grande Salle, fatigué à l'avance des piaillements des élèves.

xxxxxx

Harry s'éveilla difficilement, tentant par tous les moyens de faire taire son insupportable réveil- Vif d'Or qui lui volait autour et lui hurlait dans les oreilles depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes « DEBOUT HARRY POTTER ! IL EST TEMPS D'ALLER EN COURS ! ALLEZ, LEVE-TOI, FENEANT !». Une tête, hagarde et encore plus décoiffée que d'habitude émergea lentement des profondeurs du lit décoré aux couleurs des Griffondor, et le regard vert encore embrumé rencontra soudain celui, franchement rigolard, de son meilleur ami. Ron retenait visiblement un joyeux éclat de rire. Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur, lorsque Seamus Finnigan lança avec son fort accent irlandais :

« Alors Harry, elle était bonne cette douche ? »

°_Oh merde_°. Harry replongea la tête dans ses oreillers.

« J'ai été si peu discret ? », marmonna-t-il, mortifié.

« Tu as réussi à réveiller Ron », intervint tranquillement Neville, en train d'enfiler ses chaussettes.

« La prochaine fois, lance un sort de silence », conseilla Dean Thomas, railleur.

« Allez, Harry, fais pas cette tête, et n'écoute pas ces crétins. Alors, c'est qui ? »

« Ron, putain ! », s'exclama Harry, choqué, mais souriant malgré lui.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, d'un air de dire « De toute façon je finirai bien par le savoir », et annonça à son ami qu'il avait précisément un quart d'heure pour se doucher et s'habiller avant de gagner la Grande Salle. Harry poussa un juron étouffé avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain, sous les moqueries potaches de ses camarades de dortoir. Il sortit de la Salle Commune les cheveux encore humides et la cravate mal nouée, sous le regard désapprobateur mais tendre de Hermione qui les attendait depuis déjà un moment. Durant tout le petit déjeuner, il put sentir sur sa nuque le regard insistant de son professeur de Potions, mais n'osa pas se retourner, de peur de se couvrir de ridicule. Hermione regarda d'un air perplexe son ami, qui semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais ce dernier répondit à sa moue interrogative par un haussement d'épaule et un sourire contrit. La jeune fille n'insista pas, et pressa Ron de terminer au plus vite son assiette, pendant que Harry se lançait dans une discussion animée sur le Quidditch avec Ginny.

xxxxxx

La journée se déroula à une lenteur décourageante pour le Survivant. Il songea que faire subir aux étudiants des cours d'Histoire de la Magie et de Divination dans la même journée relevait du sadisme le plus complet. Une fois de plus, il essaya en vain de ne pas s'endormir à l'écoute du récit de la énième-révolte-des-Gobelins-d'il-ne-savait-plus-quelle-année, et ignora encore une fois les funestes prédictions de Trelawney concernant sa mort prochaine. A croire que cette dernière n'avait pas remarqué que Voldemort avait péri voilà maintenant un an et demi, et que le monde sorcier connaissait une période particulièrement paisible depuis. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'heure du dîner était enfin arrivée, et après elle, l'entraînement de Quidditch. De quoi lui permettre de s'écrouler dans son lit dès la session terminée, et de s'endormir d'un sommeil _sans rêves_. Harry voulait bien concevoir qu'il avait les hormones légèrement en ébullition, mais il n'avait pas tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir encore des insomnies. L'entraînement se déroula parfaitement bien, et Harry se paya le luxe de voler quelques minutes seul sur le terrain avant de regagner les vestiaires, savourant la sensation du vent glissant sur ses vêtements et sur sa peau. Il évita poliment les quelques fans courageux qui avaient attendu la fin de l'entraînement, et se dirigea résolument vers les douches entièrement vides. C'était dans ces moments-là que Harry goûtait le plus la solitude. Il entra dans les douches et fit couler l'eau merveilleusement chaude.

xxxxxx

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, immobile, ni à quel moment précis il laissa ses pensées dériver vers une paires d'yeux noirs et brûlants, c'est pourquoi il retint à peine un sursaut d'étonnement lorsque sa main vint de poser sur son sexe douloureux. Il poussa un soupir désespéré, et commença à se caresser sans douceur, presque avec rage. Il était tellement obnubilé par ces yeux, ces mains et surtout, surtout, cette Voix qu'il imaginait lui murmurer des choses incroyables, qu'il n'entendit pas les pas légers dans les vestiaires, et poussa un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'une main se posa brusquement sur la sienne, et qu'un corps chaud et nu vint se presser dans son dos.

« Un coup de main, Potter ? », chuchota une voix tout contre son oreille.

Harry tourna péniblement la tête, et rencontra, stupéfait, une paire d'yeux bruns et rieurs.

« Blaise ? », parvint-il à articuler faiblement. L'autre garçon commença à lui mordiller doucement le cou, arrachant un petit gémissement à Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je veux dire, non, Zabini, putain, arrête ! »

« Pourquoi, Harry ? Visiblement, tu as besoin de relâcher la pression, hmm ? ». Le jeune homme resserra sa main sur celle de Harry et commença à imprimer un mouvement lent à la base du membre dur. Harry poussa un cri étouffé, qui se transforma en halètement lorsque le jeune homme passa doucement son pouce sur le gland rougi où perlait déjà quelques gouttes de plaisir.

« Laisse-moi faire », murmura Blaise, son nez enfoui dans les mèches folles qui tombaient sur la nuque de Harry. « Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que tu me plais, et encore plus longtemps que tu n'as pas de copain…En fait, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un, et j'en ai juste tellement envie…Laisse-moi simplement te faire du bien, d'accord ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Les paupières closes, il se mordait violemment la bouche, essayant sans y parvenir de retenir ses gémissements. Se laissant complètement aller contre le torse ferme de Blaise, il lui prit la main, et le guida, imprimant lui-même la cadence. Ses gémissements se firent plus forts, devenant des cris lorsqu'il sentit l'autre main de Blaise torturer délicieusement un de ses tétons, et l'érection du jeune homme se presser contre ses fesses. Il ne lui fallu que quelques courtes minutes pour jouir, dans un cri rauque, et il ne sentit pas les bras de Blaise relâcher leur étreinte. Il s'effondra sur le carrelage de la douche, pantelant. Il releva la tête après quelques secondes de silence gênant. Zabini le regardait d'un air étrange. Puis soupira, désabusé.

« Eh bien, Potter…Draco m'avait dit que tu suivais des cours de rattrapage avec Snape, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les vapeurs des Potions t'abîmeraient la cervelle à ce point », lâcha Blaise d'un ton vexé.

Harry se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il avait prononcé, dans son…enthousiasme, le nom de son professeur. °_Oh, non_°.

« Zabini…je…oh, bon sang, Blaise, je suis désolé.

« C'est rien. Non, vraiment », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air affolé de Harry. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment amoureux de toi, ou un truc dans le genre. Je ne nie pas que j'aurais trouvé vraiment sympa d'être ton petit ami, mais, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Et puis là, je crois que je ne peux pas lutter, hein ? », ajouta-t-il, légèrement moqueur. « Quand même, pour fantasmer sur le Cauchemar Incontesté des élèves de Poudlard, il faut que tu sois légèrement dérangé. »

Harry lui répondit par un pauvre sourire.

« Ne le dis pas à Malfoy, s'il te plait. »

« Bien sûr que non ». Blaise tendit la main et aida Harry à se relever. « Je ne tiens pas à essuyer la première vague de fureur avant que tu ne te fasses tuer pour avoir fantasmé sur son parrain. Encore que quelque chose me dit qu'il y a des chances pour que ça le fasse mourir de rire. »

Harry renifla, dubitatif. Malfoy avait peut-être un sens de l'humour particulièrement tordu, il doutait tout de même que son rival apprécie l'ironie de la situation à sa juste valeur. Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire, puis embrassa doucement les lèvres du Survivant.

« Ne te prends pas la tête, personne ne saura que tu soupires après notre irascible Directeur de Maison. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis », ajouta-t-il malicieusement, « je pourrais toujours me vanter d'avoir fait jouir l'Enfant Chéri du monde sorcier. Voilà qui va faire des envieux. »

Harry grimaça.

« Ouais. Je doute que ça rende Snape jaloux. »

« Eh, qui sait ? Snape est gay, et je ne connais personne qui n'ait pas reluqué au moins une fois dans sa vie ton joli petit cul. Tout est possible. »

« Snape est gay ? » Harry faillit en tomber à la renverse. Lui qui avait plutôt imaginé son redouté professeur comme un vampire se repaissant du sang de jeunes vierges effarouchées…°_Moi je veux bien être une vierge effarouchée, dans ce - STOP ! Méchant Harry, rêver c'est mauvais pour la santé. C'est de Snape dont on parle, là. Il te DETESTE, n'oublie pas_°.

Harry soupira, résigné.

« C'est gentil de me donner de l'espoir, Blaise, mais je crois que tu as raison. Les vapeurs des Potions ont du sacrément me monter au cerveau pour que j'imagine ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que j'avais la moindre chance avec Snape. Je veux dire, il me hait, et, merde, je devrais juste entrer dans les ordres ou aller vivre en ermite dans la Forêt Interdite pour me punir d'avoir été aussi stupide. »

Blaise lui fit un petit sourire compatissant pendant que les deux amis se rhabillaient. Il paraissait évident qu'à première vue, Harry était sacrément dans la merde. Mais le jeune homme, lui, avait vu la façon dont le Maître des Potions regardait le Survivant ce matin au petit déjeuner. Exactement comme si Harry était un dessert particulièrement appétissant. Il résolut, malgré sa promesse, d'en toucher un ou deux mots à Draco, sous forme d'allusions. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Les deux jeunes gens se quittèrent sur une accolade amicale, et Harry regagna directement son dortoir. Il s'effondra sur son lit, et s'endormit immédiatement, sourd aux ronflements de Neville et Ron, déjà endormis depuis longtemps. Et cette nuit, aucun rêve ne vint perturber son sommeil.

xxxxxx

De son côté, Severus Snape faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements. Quelques jours. A peine quelques jours qu'il avait commencé à donner des cours à cet insupportable gosse. Seulement quelques leçons, et Severus avait compris dans quel merdier il s'était fourré. Se resservant un verre de FireWhiskey, il fixa d'un air furieux l'âtre vide de sa cheminée. Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ fallait-il que Harry putain de Potter ait décidé de faire de sa vie à_ lui_, Severus Snape, un enfer quotidien ? Pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude depuis sept ans, ceci dit. Mais là, on touchait vraiment au ridicule. Déjà, des rêves érotiques. °_Porno, Severus, porno. __Admets-le_°. Oui, bon, d'accord, absolument, indéniablement et délicieusement pornographiques. Cela, déjà, relevait de la plus haute absurdité. Ensuite, le fait qu'il ait regardé l'Effroyable Sale Gosse ce matin au petit déjeuner comme si c'était le plus savoureux des gâteaux au chocolat (Severus adorait le chocolat, c'était son péché mignon. Bien entendu, personne n'était au courant - cela aurait ruiné à jamais son image -, sauf peut-être Albus Dumbledore. Mais Severus se demandait ce qu'Albus ignorait). Il en avait été tellement traumatisé qu'il avait pris ses autres repas dans ses appartements. Mais l'horreur absolue avait été atteinte quand il s'était retrouvé, en plein cours avec les quatrième année Serpentard/Griffondor, avec une érection particulièrement douloureuse à la simple pensée de Potter en train de déguster avec une lenteur insoutenable une Chocogrenouille. Severus s'était dit à ce moment-là qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Cruelle désillusion. C'était maintenant qu'il était en train de toucher le fond. Maintenant, à cet instant précis, alors qu'il aurait du tranquillement vider un verre de bourbon – par l'enfer, sa bouteille était vide. Il entama la bouteille de scotch – bref, alors qu'il aurait du tranquillement se soûler tout seul chez lui, et qu'à la place, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Potter de sa soirée. °_MERDE !°._ Le verre vide alla se fracasser contre le manteau de la cheminée. Severus sortit, rageur et à moitié ivre, de ses appartements. Très bien. Ses hormones réclamaient du sexe ? Il allait leur donner du sexe, il se retenait depuis trop longtemps. N'importe quel bar gay du Londres sorcier ferait l'affaire. Du moment qu'il se trouvait un joli brun aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux verts. Si possible avec des lunettes et un délicieux petit cul.

xxxxxx

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Harry constata avec étonnement que son redouté Professeur le regardait d'un air franchement mauvais. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Et qu'il arborait des valises sous les yeux absolument impressionnantes. Tout à l'appréhension qu'il ressentait à l'idée de subir le soir même l'ire d'un Snape de particulièrement mauvaise humeur, il n'entendit pas les murmures excités qui parcouraient la Grande Salle, ni ne remarqua les regards à la fois curieux et envieux qui se posaient sur lui, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Pas plus qu'il ne s'attendait à entendre une voix traînante et légèrement moqueuse au creux de son oreille. Malfoy.

« Alors comme ça, Potter », fit tranquillement Draco en s'installant à côté de lui, « on se fait faire des gâteries par un beau Serpentard le soir dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ? » Les murmures baissèrent sensiblement dans la Grande Salle, tous les étudiants attendant ce qui allait suivre.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa brioche. Putain. Blaise y avait été très fort, tout de même. Malfoy se servit une généreuse tasse de thé en lui adressant un sourire goguenard, puis se détourna de son rival en proposant aimablement la théière à Lavande Brown, qui gloussa de plaisir. Hermione fit une moue sceptique, tandis que Ron tentait de ramasser sa mâchoire qui s'était malencontreusement éclatée dans son assiette. Et Seamus posa LA question.

« Eh, Malfoy, d'où tu sais ça toi ? Au fait, c'est qui ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas, Finnigan », répliqua impassiblement Draco. « Mais si tu tiens tellement à le savoir, va donc poser la question à Blaise Zabini. »

« ZABINI ? » s'exclama Ron, qui avait retrouvé sa voix. « Alors c'était à lui que tu pensais, l'autre soir ? »

« Tu devrais le crier un peu plus fort, Ron », marmonna Harry complètement effondré. « Je suis sûr qu'il y a un sourd au Nicaragua qui ne t'a pas entendu. »

Toute la Grande Salle avait les yeux tournés vers eux à présent. Le Survivant aurait voulu pouvoir rentrer sous terre.

Ronald renifla dédaigneusement, alors que Ginny pouffait de rire dans sa barbe. Puis il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur dangereuse.

« Alors comme ça Harry, tu sors avec Zabini ? » demanda-t-il en retenant à grand peine un franc éclat de rire. « Et tu comptais nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle dans combien de temps ? Tu nous inviteras au mariage, j'espère ? Je pourrai être ton garçon d'honneur, dis ? »

« Ron », coupa sèchement Harry. « Je. Ne. Sors. Pas. Avec. Blaise. C'était juste… »

« Juste quoi ? » se moqua son ami, à présent réellement mort de rire. « Un accident ? »

« Voilà. C'est ça. Un accident. Qui ne se reproduira jamais. Je peux terminer mon petit déjeuner maintenant ? » demanda Harry, au bord du suicide.

Ron allait répliquer, toujours franchement amusé, lorsque Hermione se décida à prendre la défense du Survivant.

« Ron, laisse-le tranquille. Tu vois bien que Harry n'a pas envie d'en parler. Malfoy s'est déjà arrangé pour que tout Poudlard le sache, c'est suffisamment difficile comme ça. Quand Harry voudra nous en parler, il le fera. Maintenant, dépêchons-nous, MacGonnagall ne va pas nous attendre, elle. »

Harry fit un sourire reconnaissant à son amie, et Ron admit de bonne grâce qu'il avait été lourd, tout en enfournant à une vitesse impressionnante le contenu de son assiette.

« Tout de même », intervint Ginny, « je me demande pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec Blaise, Harry. Il est super mignon, et drôlement sympa pour un Serpent - »

« GINNY ! DEGAGE !» s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois septième année, choqués. La dernière des Weasley s'enfuit en ricanant, sous les regards noirs du célèbre trio. Lequel sortit de la Grande Salle, cible des chuchotements des élèves.

Harry soupira. Même si Rita Skeeter lui avait accordé une paix royale depuis sa quatrième année, il s'imaginait déjà les gros titres des tabloïds sorciers du lendemain, quelque chose du genre « Le Survivant débauché » ou encore « Le sorcier le plus sexy de la planète en manque d'affection ! Entrevue exclusive avec son partenaire d'un soir ! ». Il se jura mentalement de faire très mal à Blaise au prochain match de Quidditch qui l'opposerait à Serpentard. Oh, et à ce maudit Malfoy aussi. C'est avec des fantasmes de tortures toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres que Harry se dépêcha d'aller en cours de Métamorphoses.

xxxxxx

Il était midi et Draco Malfoy réfléchissait, assis seul dans sa chambre de Préfet. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Blaise la veille au soir. Ce dernier était venu le voir, l'air à la fois songeur et un peu ennuyé, et lui avait raconté l'incident des vestiaires. Bien évidemment, il avait refusé de dire à Draco, même au nom de leur sacro-sainte amitié (oui, les Serpentard pouvaient avoir des amis. Et Blaise était probablement le meilleur ami que Draco ait jamais eu), le nom qu'avait prononcé Potter, admettant seulement que c'était un autre membre de leur Maison (« Je te rassure, Draco, ce n'est pas toi »). Draco y avait tout de suite vu une excellente opportunité de se moquer du Survivant (il l'aimait bien, mais il adorait surtout l'emmerder le plus possible)…et un peu aussi de venger Blaise, qui sans s'être pris à proprement parler un râteau, s'était quand même reçu une sacrée douche froide. Car bien que ce dernier ne l'eût jamais admis, Malfoy savait parfaitement que son ami avait tout de même un gros faible pour le Survivant. °_Chacun ses goûts après tout. Bon, je veux bien reconnaître que pour un mec, il est pas mal_. _Pas autant que moi, mais quand même pas mal_°. Bien, sa petite blague avait eu beaucoup de succès. Maintenant, Zabini s'en remettrait, même si Draco songeait qu'il devrait peut-être le faire remplacer pour le prochain match contre Griffondor. Ce qui le préoccupait à présent, c'était de découvrir après qui soupirait sa Némésis. Ce n'était pas comme si le choix était vaste parmi les étudiants les plus âgés de Serpentard, même en y incluant les sixième année. Le blond passa mentalement en revue les candidats potentiels, en y incluant les hétéros. Après tout, Zabini n'avait pas précisé que l'objet des fantasmes de Potter était gay. °_Enfin, heureusement que ce n'est pas moi. Encore que, ça aurait pu être follement drôle. Ouais. En fait non, pas vraiment_.°. Bref. Le choix était très limité, considérant que Draco n'aurait jamais accepté de la part de son plus grand rival qu'il fasse preuve de mauvais goût. Et si quelqu'un s'y connaissait en matière de bon goût, c'était bien Draco Malfoy, qui était particulièrement exigeant quant au choix de ses petites amies (au point d'être célibataire depuis un bon moment déjà, mais ce n'était pas le sujet). Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Blaise était-il sûr que le garçon était à Serpentard ? Parce qu'à part Zabini, et Malfoy lui-même, le jeune homme ne voyait personne qui puisse être à la hauteur de Harry Potter. Draco secoua la tête, agacé. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette histoire. Il résolut d'en reparler plus tard à Zabini, et rangea le problème dans un coin de son cerveau. Puis, il se décida à aller rendre visite à son cher parrain, qui semblait dans ses mauvais jours depuis quelques temps. Pour être tout à fait franc, Draco ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi mauvais poil depuis un bon moment, et il se demanda vaguement si la cause de cette humeur massacrante n'était pas les leçons de rattrapage qu'il devait donner à Potter. Draco songea qu'il devrait peut-être s'excuser auprès de Snape pour avoir conseillé au Survivant d'aller lui demander des cours particuliers. Puis il chassa cette idée de sa tête. Pas fou. Non, il allait plutôt l'embêter avec sa vie sentimentale. Son parrain devrait vraiment se trouver un copain. Ca le décrisperait peut-être…

xxxxxx

_Voilà, voilà, le troisième chapitre...Je ne suis pas très contente de celui là, j'ai peur d'être passée un peu vite sur certains trucs. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bises à tout le monde_...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise foi ? Mais de quoi

**L'Initiation**

**Résumé** : Réponse au Défi #Y3 - Ombre et Folie : « Un élève inattendu vient demander quelques cours supplémentaires à Snape par un beau soir de printemps… »

**Couple** : SSHP

**Rating** : R, définitivement

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Vous savez quoi ? Mon vrai prénom, c'est Tiphaine, pas Joanne, ce qui veut dire que tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage, parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire que je suis prodigieusement riche, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Hélas.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs. D'autre part, cette fic comportera probablement du SM (relativement soft), aussi âmes sensibles et romantiques de tous poils, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire** : Voici le quatrième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. La jalousie entre en scène, les cerveaux de Draco et Hermione commencent à fumer, et Harry prépare son testament :D

**RAR** :

**Petite grenouille** : Merci beaucoup, ta review me fait très plaisir XD J'essaie d'updater très vite, puisque j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance, donc voici la suite, qui j'espère te plaira autant que le début. Bises.

**BeNaNe** : Hello toi :D Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne reviewes pas à chaque chapitre, le simple fait que tu lises ma fic et que tu l'aimes me suffit amplement (bon, évidemment, une review fait toujours plaisir, hein, je crache pas dans la soupe !). Tu aimes l'idée d'un Harry/Blaise ? J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop avec qui le caser pour rendre jaloux Snape, et puis je trouve qu'on le voit un peu trop souvent avec Seamus Finnigan. Et j'avoue moi aussi que je vois plus facilement Harry avec quelqu'un de plus âgé (même si je suis une fervente partisane des Harry/Draco, pour lesquels j'ai une tendresse particulière…mais bon, dans ma fic, Draco est hétéro, on peut pas tout avoir). Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, sache que notre petit Serpentard ne s'arrêtera pas là ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus, pour ne pas gâcher le suspense…lol. En attendant, voici le quatrième chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Bises.

**Sahada** : Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bises.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Contente que Ron t'ait fait rire. Personnellement, je trouve un peu dommage qu'il soit si mal traité dans beaucoup de fic, alors que son côté un peu pataud le rend plutôt attendrissant à mes yeux. Ceci dit, peut-être que je le décris un peu trop gentil dans ma fic …Sinon, désolée de raviver de « douloureux » souvenirs de cours :D En ce qui me concerne, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai quitté les bancs de l'école, et je me souviens plus des cours que je séchais que de ce qu'ai pu apprendre au lycée . Bref, voici (déjà !) le quatrième chapitre, en espérant que mon histoire continue à te plaire. Bises.

**Pouf **: C'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais XD Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de reviews, d'autant que j'update très rapidement (ceci dit profites-en, ça risque de devenir plus laborieux après le 8ème chapitre ). En tout cas, je suis très touchée que tu aimes autant mon histoire, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bises.

**Garouf** : Déjà, merci, merci, merci pour ta review, je suis une fan de tes fic XD Venant d'une internée O&F en plus, je suis flattée (dieux, que j'aimerais m'y faire admettre). Une fan de SSHP en plus, ça va être d'autant plus difficile de te satisfaire (Myschka toute intimidée, du coup)…Eh oui, notre Sevy a quelques problèmes de blocages affectifs. Et c'est loin d'être fini, crois-moi. Les prochains chapitre seront nettement moins drôles pour nos deux tourtereaux…En attendant, voici le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bises.

**Onarluca** : Merci pour ton petit mot, je suis très touchée ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents. Bises.

**Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise foi ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?**

Harry voyait venir la fin de la journée avec une frayeur croissante. Le cours de Potions de ce matin avait été un fiasco complet. Le Survivant, se remémorant l'insupportable rictus suffisant qu'avait arboré Malfoy pendant tout le cours, se demandait encore comment il avait, eh bien…survécu, justement. Snape l'avait écrasé de son mépris et lui avait envoyé des piques blessantes pendant deux heures, en oubliant même de martyriser Neville Londubat. Harry avait été tellement stressé qu'il avait cassé deux fioles de pus de Bubobulb, manqué de faire exploser son chaudron trois fois, et aurait certainement terminé le cours à l'infirmerie sans l'aide providentielle de Hermione. Il s'en était sorti avec une trentaine de points en moins pour Griffondor, et le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas sortir vivant de la leçon de ce soir. Son estomac noué avait refusé le moindre morceau de nourriture au déjeuner, et même le cours de DCFM de la fin de journée, qui était pourtant son préféré, le laissa indifférent. Harry envisageait très sérieusement à ce moment-là de se pendre avec sa cravate.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de cours de DCFM, l'air de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, Remus Lupin (qui avait de nouveau été nommé professeur au début de la sixième année de Harry) l'interpella.

« Harry, pourrais-je te parler quelques instants s'il te plaît ? »

Ron et Hermione lancèrent un regard un interrogateur à leur ami, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air étonné, et leur fit signe de ne pas l'attendre pour manger. Hermione jeta un regard vaguement inquiet à Harry, avant de pousser doucement Ron en dehors de la salle de classe. Le loup-garou affichait un air bienveillant, et Harry se dit que le dernier des Maraudeurs semblait en bien meilleure forme depuis quelques temps. A croire que la Potion Tue-Loup avait été améliorée. La mention de son imminente torture fit grimacer le Survivant, dont les épaules s'affaissèrent encore un peu plus. Remus Lupin lui fit un sourire encourageant.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Harry. Tu as semblé ailleurs pendant tout le cours. Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Le Survivant ne put retenir un ricanement désabusé.

« Oh, eh bien, si l'on excepte le fait que Malfoy étale ma vie sexuelle au petit déjeuner en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et que Snape va probablement m'Avada-Kedavriser pour d'obscures raisons dans précisément deux heures…Je crois que je peux dire que ça n'a jamais été aussi bien, Remus. »

Le lycanthrope eut un soupir amusé.

« Ma foi, je t'avoue que je n'aurais pas pensé à Monsieur Zabini comme un petit ami potentiel pour mon presque-filleul, mais tu aurais pu faire un plus mauvais choix…

« Remus. » coupa Harry. « Je ne sors pas avec Blaise. C'était juste… »

« Un moment d'égarement ? » proposa Lupin, gentiment.

« C'est ça. Par Merlin, Remus, si tu savais comme j'ai honte… »

« Oh, je crois que je devine, en effet. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va passer. Les gens oublieront, comme ils le font toujours. »

Le professeur de DCFM fit apparaître deux assiettes de sandwiches et un pichet de jus de citrouille.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de te montrer à ton public ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, mange, et raconte-moi. J'ai cru comprendre que tu suivais des cours de rattrapage en Potions avec Severus ?»

Harry enfourna un sandwich dans sa bouche, l'air morose.

« Ouais. Che chais pas chi ch'était une bonne idée », parvint-il à articuler avant de déglutir difficilement. « Je veux dire, » poursuivit-il, « Snape me déteste, et aujourd'hui il a décidé de me le rappeler. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais il avait l'air furieux contre moi aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends pas, les premiers cours s'étaient pourtant plutôt bien déroulés… »

« Tu sais, il était peut-être tout simplement de mauvaise humeur…Je ne crois pas qu'il te déteste autant que tu veux bien le dire, Harry. C'est juste… »

« Snape ? »

« Exactement. C'est juste _Snape_. C'est simplement tombé sur toi aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Je ne crois pas que tu doives t'inquiéter pour ce soir. Et puis », ajouta Remus d'un air légèrement moqueur, « ne penses-tu pas que ça ferait désordre de trouver Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, mort sur une table de torture, dans les cachots du Maître des Potions de Poudlard ? »

La vision de Severus Snape en pantalon de cuir, un fouet à la main, regardant d'un air lubrique un Harry nu et attaché sur une table, traversa comme un flash l'esprit du Survivant, qui rougit furieusement. °_En effet. Complètement improbable. Encore que pas désagréable – STUPIDE HARRY ! Ne pas penser à Snape en pantalon de cuir. Ne PAS penser à Snape tout court_°.

« Harry ? » demanda doucement Remus. « Tu es toujours avec moi ? »

Hein, quoi ? Oh. Remus lui parlait et semblait inquiet. °_Il le serait encore plus s'il avait la moindre idée de ce à quoi je pense_°. Harry leva les yeux vers son professeur et lui fit un sourire angélique.

« Bien sûr, Remus. Je vais bien, maintenant. Merci. »

Remus Lupin haussa un sourcil dubitatif, mais n'insista pas. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à dîner tout en discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien, et quand Harry quitta la salle de classe, il se sentait un peu mieux.

xxxxxx

Severus n'allait pas bien. Pour être tout à fait exact, il venait de vivre une nuit blanche, sexuellement décevante, et n'avait même pas encore eu l'occasion de se reposer. Bien qu'il soit rentré bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu au départ (il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il arrête de faire du sexe avec des bellâtres insipides), le reste de sa soirée n'avait été qu'une suite d'insomnies, entrecoupée de cauchemars surréalistes, ce qui l'avait grandement contrarié. Jetant un œil à son horloge, qui l'informa poliment de sa voix métallique qu'il était 7h30 et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se recoucher, il termina de se sécher et enfila péniblement une robe, aussi noire que son humeur. Peut-être avait-il une chance de se noyer dans son café avant le début des cours.

xxxxxx

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Les élèves paraissaient tous surexcités, et piaillaient encore plus fort que d'habitude en jetant des coups d'œil curieux vers la Grande Porte. Les Serpentard ricanaient doucement, et dans les yeux de son filleul brillait une lueur mauvaise. _°Par tous les Diables, que se passe-t-il ?°_ Snape entendit une Serdaigle prononcer le nom du Survivant, d'un ton extatique. Il grogna. Qu'est-ce que le gamin avait bien pu encore inventer ? Et à ce propos, où était-il ? Les murmures diminuèrent brusquement alors que l'Enfant Chéri du monde sorcier entrait dans la salle, précédé de ses deux âmes damnées qui semblaient comme à leur habitude se faire un devoir de protéger leur ami des fans importuns qui trouvaient intelligent de l'agresser dès le petit déjeuner. Severus renifla dédaigneusement, et lança un regard noir à Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de remarquer l'attention dont il était l'objet, trop occupé à essayer de se noyer dans sa tasse de thé pour éviter de rencontrer les yeux furieux de son professeur. °_Effroyable Sale Gosse. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute_°. Il se servit une tasse de café très fort, qu'il entreprit de vider d'un trait, espérant que cela le réveillerait. Ce fut ce moment précis que Draco Malfoy, son cher filleul, choisit pour faire exploser sa bombe au milieu de la Grande Salle.

« Alors comme ça, Potter, on se fait faire des gâteries par un beau Serpentard le soir dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ? »

Severus recracha violemment son café. _°Pardon ?°_ Il avait du mal entendre, c'était obligé. L'expression de Potter dont le visage rouge brique ne laissait aucun doute sur la gêne qu'il pouvait ressentir, confirma pourtant que les oreilles du Maître des Potions étaient en parfait état de marche. Et confirma également la véracité des dires de Draco. Lequel semblait très satisfait de son petit effet, et, laissant Potter se débrouiller tout seul, bavardait à présent tranquillement avec une gourde de Griffondor qui gloussait stupidement. Le gamin semblait effondré, et Severus eut soudain envie de faire très mal au Survivant, pour le punir d'avoir fait de sa vie un enfer depuis sept ans – Comment avait-il _osé_ ? De marquer son corps mince et tentateur, de briser psychologiquement cette petite putain dépravée pour lui prouver qu'il lui appartenait à _lui_, Severus Snape, et à lui seul, et certainement pas à…A qui, d'ailleurs ? Il semblait que le Maître des Potions n'était pas le seul à se poser la question, car tous les camarades du Survivant commençaient déjà à harceler le jeune homme pour qu'il parle. Severus entendit alors clairement cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley prononcer le nom de Blaise Zabini. Qui semblait à la fois furieux contre Malfoy et un peu fier d'être soudain devenu le centre d'attention de toute la salle. Snape se leva de sa chaise comme un diable sortant d'une boîte, et dans un tourbillon de robes noires, quitta la Grande Salle sous le regard perplexe d'Albus Dumbledore.

xxxxxx

Severus luttait depuis maintenant une demi-heure contre l'atroce mal de tête qui menaçait de l'achever. Le cours de ce matin avec les septième année Serpentard/Griffondor l'avait épuisé psychologiquement. Sa première idée avait été de se défouler sur ce prétentieux de Zabini, qui avait _osé_ se présenter en classe, et qui _paradait_, parfaitement, paradait, depuis l'incident du petit déjeuner, entouré d'une cour d'envieux qui bêlaient stupidement pour avoir des détails. Puis il s'était rappelé que le dit Zabini faisait partie de sa Maison, et qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'avoir sous les yeux Celui-Qui-S'était-Tapé-Le-Survivant tous les soirs en retenue. Il opta donc pour la solution alternative, bien plus en accord avec ses principes. A savoir, se venger sur Potter. Potter qui lançait des regards furieux à Draco et Zabini, Potter qu'il allait tellement faire souffrir que le gosse préférerait affronter Voldemort une deuxième fois plutôt que de retourner un jour en Potions, Potter qui avait une fois de plus trouvé le moyen d'être le point de mire de tout le monde – soyons honnête, il était _toujours_ le point de mire - °_C'est pas le sujet !°_ - bref, Potter, Celui-Qui-Etait-Né-Pour-Le-Faire-Chier, et qui allait le regretter. Dont acte. Le Survivant était blême et semblait avoir envie de rendre son déjeuner lorsqu'il quitta le laboratoire de Potions. Mais, bizarrement, cela ne fit pas plaisir à Severus, qui était d'une humeur encore plus massacrante qu'au début du cours, si cela entrait dans le domaine du possible.

Bref, Severus Snape hésitait entre se jeter par la fenêtre de son bureau – problème : il n'avait pas de fenêtre, et accessoirement il était en sous-sol – et terminer la journée ivre-mort, lorsque Draco Malfoy fit irruption dans la pièce, ignorant superbement les Avada Kedavra qui sortaient des yeux de son parrain.

« Monsieur Malfoy. » Grogna Severus. « Vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper aux portes lorsque vous étiez enfant ? »

« Bonjour Severus. Je vais très bien, merci. Et toi-même, parrain ? »

Severus ne répondit pas, espérant que son mutisme ferait fuir son filleul, en vain. Draco s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil en face de son parrain, et s'alluma nonchalamment une cigarette. Ignorant toujours les regards meurtriers de son vis-à-vis, il conjura un cendrier et fit un sourire angélique à Severus.

« Bien. Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu es d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers temps. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé en Potions. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis à Potter ! Jusqu'à présent, tu te contentais pourtant de l'ignorer…Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, les cours particuliers ne se passent pas bien ? »

Le Maître des Potions marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe.

« Oh. Sujet sensible à ce que je vois », se contenta de constater Draco. « Au fait, et tes amours ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde », gronda Severus.

Draco eut un petit rire condescendant.

« Bien sûr que ça me regarde, voyons. Soyons réaliste, depuis que mon géniteur termine paisiblement ses jours à Azkaban et que ma mère profite de sa liberté pour se dorer la pilule dans des palaces sur la côte méditerranéenne, tu es ce qui s'approche le plus d'une famille pour moi. Et, très sincèrement, ça m'ennuierait que ma seule famille restante meure d'un ulcère à l'estomac pour cause de frustration aiguë. Sérieusement, Severus, tu devrais te trouver un copain. »

« Je ne suis pas frustré. » s'obstina Severus, buté.

« Bien sûr que si. » Draco fit claquer sa langue, agacé. « Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta vie ? Ou, plutôt, ce qui ne se passe pas. Narcissa m'a raconté. Elle est peut-être irrécupérable en tant que mère, mais pour les ragots, c'est la meilleure. Tu penses sincèrement que t'envoyer des inconnus stupides – de plus en plus jeunes, soit dit en passant – soit réellement une solution à ta, j'insiste, frustration ? »

« Draco. » coupa Snape, de plus en plus énervé. « Ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde _pas_. Arrête de fréquenter des Griffondor idiots, ils déteignent sur toi. Bientôt, tu deviendras comme ce crétin de Zabini, qui se vante de ses…_exploits_ – il dit cela avec tout le mépris dont il était capable - avec Potter. »

« Severus, tu me surprends. Je croyais que tu aimais bien Blaise. Oh, et rassure-toi, jamais je ne me vanterai de mes exploits avec Potter. Encore que ce serait un trophée intéressant à mon tableau de chasse, si j'étais gay. »

« Draco… »

« Oui, parrain ? »

« Dehors. »

Draco sortit en ricanant. Puis, lorsqu'il arriva aux portes de la Grande Salle, il poussa une exclamation en se frappant durement le front de son poing. Merlin. Il avait été trop bête. Son parrain avait raison, la stupidité Griffondorienne avait déteint sur lui. _Comment_ avait-il pu passer à côté ? Tout semblait clair à présent. Il fallait qu'il ait une conversation d'urgence avec Blaise.

xxxxxx

Il était 19h30, et dans une demie-heure, Severus Snape allait devoir donner un cours de rattrapage au Survivant. Mais à présent, il errait dans les couloirs de l'école, réfléchissant à divers moyens de torture qu'il pourrait appliquer sur Zabini. Ou à une solution pour faire sortir définitivement Potter de sa vie. °_Severus, tu es pitoyable. Tu en es encore à nier l'évidence, après ta réaction de ce matin ? Tu es en colère contre Zabini parce que tu es jal – Ta gueule. N'y pense même pas_°. Bien. Donc, tuer Potter. Plaisante perspective. D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup…Pourquoi l'Effroyable Sale Gosse sortait-il seulement maintenant de la classe de DCFM ?

« Monsieur Potter. »

Harry frissonna quand il entendit la Voix résonner dans son dos, glaciale. Son cœur manqua un battement, et il se retourna, lentement.

« Professeur ? »

Merlin. Severus Snape était l'Incarnation même de la puissance, de la froideur…et de la luxure. Et il semblait avoir envie de le tuer. Ou du moins de se jeter sur lui. Il ne savait plus trop, là. Harry crut qu'il allait se liquéfier sur place. De frayeur ou de désir, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peut-être un peu des deux. La Voix reprit, dangereusement basse.

« Vous devriez être en ce moment en train de terminer de dîner, et de retourner à votre tour pour chercher vos affaires en vue de la leçon de ce soir. 10 points en moins pour Griffondor, pour errer dans les couloirs à une heure inappropriée. Retournez immédiatement à votre Salle Commune, je ne tolérerai pas une seule minute de retard. »

Snape fit demi-tour, faisant tournoyer ses robes. Harry eut le sentiment que son cœur allait lâcher. Il se dirigea, comme un automate, jusqu'à la tour des Griffondor.

xxxxxx

Hermione s'approcha du Survivant, le visage soucieux.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Que voulait Remus ?

« Rien, 'Mione. Seulement discuter un peu, et me convaincre que Snape n'a pas l'intention de me faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Harry sourit gentiment à son amie. Hermione avait un côté mère-poule parfois un peu effrayant, et le brun se demanda si elle ne subissait pas un peu trop l'influence de Molly Weasley. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, puis finit par lui demander :

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelques jours. C'est à cause de Snape ? »

« Oui, 'Mione. C'est à cause de Snape, on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? C'est juste qu'il me déteste, ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. »

Hermione jeta un regard anxieux à son petit ami. Ron s'avança prudemment.

« Euh, tu sais, vieux, à propos de ce matin… »

« C'est rien Ron. » Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude. « Je ne nie pas que ça me fait prodigieusement chier, mais ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on commente le moindre de mes faits et gestes. »

« Je sais, mais…bon, je suis désolé. Tu sais, » reprit le rouquin, « j'ai discuté avec Zabini… »

« Dis plutôt que tu as menacé de lui éclater la figure » persifla Hermione. Harry pouffa.

« Oui, bon. Bref, » continua Ron « Il m'a dit que, euh…la rumeur ne venait pas de lui, enfin, si, quelque part, mais, il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention que la Fouine aille le raconter partout. Donc, euh…Et puis, il a dit qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de te courir après, parce que tu soupirais après un autre Serpentard…Harry, c'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ? »

Harry ferma les yeux. °_Génial. Encore des explications dont je me serais bien passé_°. Puis soupira de nouveau.

« Oui, Ron, c'est vrai. Il y a effectivement quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ah. Et pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? Euh… » Ron sembla légèrement paniqué. « Ce n'est pas Malfoy, tout de même ? »

« Non, Ron. Ce n'est pas Malfoy. Et je ne vous en ai pas parlé parce que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Parce que c'est voué à l'échec, sachant qu'il me déteste, et que j'ose encore espérer que c'est une passade due à mon trop-plein d'hormones. Ecoutez, » dit Harry gentiment, « c'est vraiment sympa de vous inquiéter, mais je vais bien. S'il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'important, je vous l'aurais dit. Maintenant, il faut vraiment que je vous laisse, à moins que vous ne teniez vraiment à pleurer à mon enterrement parce que j'aurais eu deux secondes de retard ce soir avec Snape. Ne m'attendez pas tout à l'heure, j'irai sûrement me coucher directement en rentrant, si je ne suis pas mort avant. A demain.»

Les deux Griffondor échangèrent un regard peiné lorsque leur ami sortit de leur Salle Commune. Surtout Hermione, qui avait peur d'avoir compris un peu trop de choses. Si elle ne se trompait pas (et elle se trompait rarement), elle allait devoir avoir sous peu une petite conversation avec Zabini.

xxxxxx

_Voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir :D_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les choses se précisent

**L'Initiation**

**Résumé** : Réponse au Défi #Y3 - Ombre et Folie : « Un élève inattendu vient demander quelques cours supplémentaires à Snape par un beau soir de printemps… »

**Couple** : SSHP

**Rating** : R, encore que dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand chose

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Je me suis réveillée ce matin, et ô surprise, je m'appelais toujours Tiphaine. Donc, Harry et ses potes ne sont toujours pas à moi. C'est ballot.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs. D'autre part, cette fic comportera probablement du SM (relativement soft), aussi âmes sensibles et romantiques de tous poils, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire** : Déjà le cinquième chapitre ! Là non plus il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais on commence à entrevoir quelques trucs…Où l'on se rend compte de l'indéniable supériorité de Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger sur le commun des mortels, et où Harry réussit à mettre Snape hors de lui.

**RAR** :

**Nardy** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review XD Tu te demandes quand notre Sevy va craquer ? Huhu, bientôt, bientôt…Patience ! Il mijote, pour le moment, faut laisser monter la pression…Et tu as bien deviné, Draco étant un garçon intelligent, il finit par comprendre…Je pense que le monologue intérieur d'Hermione dans ce chapitre devrait t'amuser…Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise :D Bises (Tiphaine, qui se transforme lentement mais sûrement en glaçon).

**Jenni944** : Désolée, j'écris en général des chapitres assez courts . J'essaie de m'améliorer mais ce n'est pas facile ! Ne sois pas si dure avec Ron, il est naïf, mais pas stupide :D Pour Hermione, oui, elle est brillante, mais il faut avouer que si Snape cache un peu mieux ses sentiments, Harry n'est pas très subtil Quant à Blaise, eh bien, j'avoue que moi je l'aime bien ! Voici la suite, qui en effet arrive vite, étant donné que j'ai encore quelques chapitres écrits d'avance J'espère que celui-ci te plaira ! Bises.

**Vega264** : Merci pour ta review . Pour le cours de Potions, il y en a justement un dans ce chapitre. Et quant à l'interrogatoire de Draco et Herm, eh bien, désolée, mais tu n'auras pas les détails XD Ceci dit, tu verras que ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire et que le point de vue de tous les personnages est tout de même pris en compte. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bises.

**Onarluca** : Heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Bises.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Salut toi, contente que tu aimes toujours autant ! Pour l'expression « Effroyable Sale Gosse », en fait, je le confesse à ma grande honte, je me suis inspirée de « l'Effroyable Sac d'Os » du film Charly's Angels. J'ai trouvé que la sonorité était marrante Oui, je sais, j'ai un humour un peu spécial…Ah, notre cher Draco qui joue les chieurs, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup quand il est comme ça…Quant à Hermione, j'avoue que c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, la seule, oserais-je dire, qui a un cerveau entier en état de marche au sein de notre célèbre trio :D Tu verras ici le cheminement de son raisonnement…J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bises.

**Garouf** : Ah, quand on a Herm et Drake sur le dos, forcément, on le sent passer, hein XD Mais Blaise va s'en sortir, fais-moi confiance, il n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien Quant à Dumby, je ne pense pas le faire intervenir beaucoup dans ma fic, peut-être une fois, pas plus, et avec Severus. Et pour Remus, je verrai, mais je ne comptais pas en faire un personnage très important à la base. J'y réfléchirai. Non, c'est pas gagné pour eux deux, mais comme je le disais, je ne trouve pas ça crédible qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre comme ça sans prévenir. Ils ont déjà du mal pour le moment à admettre qu'ils ont du désir l'un pour l'autre, alors le reste…Je pense qu'ils s'en veulent beaucoup de ressentir ça, surtout Sev…Du moins c'est comme ça que je justifie son comportement dans les prochains chapitres (mais je ne dis rien de plus pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir ). Pour O&F, j'ai suivi tes conseils et je me suis inscrite sur le forum, ce sera déjà ça de pris (même si j'aimerais bien qu'on accepte mon internement mais ne soyons pas difficile…lol). Tu penses que c'est plus facile de te satisfaire ? Hum, je ne vois pas les choses comme ça : écrire sur un sujet maintes et maintes fois traité expose toujours aux comparaisons, même, et surtout, si c'est un sujet que tu affectionnes ! En attendant, voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise. Bises.

**BeNaNe** : Coucou toi, merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour répondre à ta question, en fait, oui, j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance, en fait, j'ai tout écrit jusqu'au chapitre 8 et je suis en train de terminer le 9ème. Et j'hésite entre la jouer sadique et couper le 9ème pour en faire encore un autre, ou en faire un dernier chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. On verra . Mais j'écris selon l'inspiration du moment, il se trouve qu'en ce moment ça va, mais je peux avoir des périodes de page blanche assez longues…Pour la longueur des chapitres justement, j'essaie de les faire tous plus ou moins du même nombre de pages, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu te laisser un peu sur ta faim, mais rassure-toi, il y a un cours de Potions dans celui-ci ! Ah, Remus, je l'aime beaucoup aussi…Mais malheureusement, je ne pense pas en faire un personnage très important de ma fic, sachant que Sirius a disparu (désolée pour les fans de Padfoot, mais j'essaie de respecter au mieux le tome 5 et l'histoire en général, ce qui n'est pas évident). Pour Blaise, tu verras bien, mais tu auras déjà un petit aperçu à la fin de ce chapitre . Il a un rôle assez important dans mon histoire, même si définitivement secondaire…En tout cas, sache que tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir, et je serai toujours ravie de te lire XD. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises !

**Melantha-Mond** : Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne reviewes pas à chaque chapitre, le simple fait que tu me lises et que tu apprécies ma fic me fait déjà énormément plaisir XD Oui, Blaise est gentil. Mais contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser au départ, il n'est pas _trop_ gentil. N'oublie pas que c'est un Serpentard, et qu'il a un intérêt à faire ce qu'il fait, mais tu le verras plus tard. En attendant, voici le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bises.

**Mifibou** : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir XD Moi aussi, le couple Harry/Severus est un de mes préférés…Par contre, je vais peut-être te décevoir, mais la suite de ma fic risque d'être un peu moins drôle . J'espère que ça ne te rebutera pas pour autant et que tu continueras à apprécier. En attendant, le cinquième chapitre ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes :D Bises.

**Pouf** : Ne t'y habitue pas trop, c'est parce que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance que j'update si vite XD La discussion entre Hermione, Blaise et Draco a lieu dans ce chapitre, mais elle n'est pas retranscrite en détails. Mais je te laisse lire pour juger par toi-même. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bises.

**Hermylove** : Merci beaucoup, je suis touchée ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bises.

**Petite grenouille** : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir :D Concernant tes idées, c'est intéressant, mais non, Hermione étant déjà avec Ron, je ne la mettrai pas avec Draco Bien que j'aime assez l'idée de ces deux-là ensemble, ce ne sera pas pour cette fic, puisque j'en ai déjà écrit une grande partie. Quant à Ron, il ne complotera pas, il aura déjà assez de mal à se faire à ce qui se passe XD Mais si jamais je suis à court d'idées, je n'hésiterai pas à te faire signe ! En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises.

**Chapitre 5 : Les choses se précisent**

Quand Harry frappa à 20 heures précises à la porte du bureau de son terrible Professeur de Potions, il envisageait de nouveau tout à fait sérieusement de se suicider. Peut-être avait-il une chance d'étudier un poison violent aujourd'hui ?

Il se glissa silencieusement à sa place et commença à déballer ses affaires. La Voix s'éleva, polaire.

« Monsieur Potter. La Potion d'aujourd'hui est suffisamment simple pour que même un cerveau aussi primaire que le vôtre la réussisse. Les instructions sont au tableau, vous la réaliserez seul. J'ai un inventaire à faire dans ma réserve, et je ne tiens pas à être dérangé, alors ne vous faites pas remarquer. Vous en avez assez fait comme ça pour aujourd'hui. »

Le porte claqua sèchement, et Harry se retrouva seul. Il leva les yeux vers le tableau. Une Potion d'Allégresse. °_Pas de bol_°. Il se mit au travail, espérant qu'il s'en sortirait sans trop de casse.

xxxxxx

Une heure plus tard, sa Potion était terminée, sa couleur et sa consistance étaient parfaites, et Harry se retrouva un peu bête, n'ayant plus grand chose à faire. Il rangea les ingrédients dans l'armoire, puis nettoya son chaudron. Puis, réalisant que Snape ne remonterait pas avant la fin du cours, il entreprit de boucher hermétiquement et d'étiqueter son flacon, et le posa sur le bureau de son professeur. Il classa et rangea ses notes et ouvrit en désespoir de cause son manuel de Potions, en grognant contre la chaleur étouffante – et surprenante – qui régnait dans les cachots. Il ouvrit sa robe, desserra sa cravate, et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise. Snape semblait décidé à le laisser se dépatouiller tout seul, autant prendre un peu d'avance. Il se plongea dans l'étude d'un philtre quelconque, espérant que cela l'aiderait à faire passer le temps.

xxxxxx

Dix minutes plus tard, le Survivant arriva à cette ô combien étonnante conclusion : il se faisait prodigieusement chier. Et vraiment pas qu'un peu. Il se replongea courageusement dans la lecture de son livre de cours.

xxxxxx

Encore dix minutes plus tard, les yeux de Harry fixaient un point invisible sur le mur en face de lui et laissait dériver ses pensées vers des contrées bien plus agréables. Plus précisément, au Merveilleux Pays des Fantasmes, dont le roi était un homme sombre et taciturne avec d'affolants yeux noirs.

xxxxxx

Toujours dix minutes plus tard, Harry devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il fantasmait comme un malade sur Snape, et ce n'était en aucun cas du à un état de manque. Et curieusement le fait de savoir que son professeur était à quelques mètres de lui, dans la pièce à côté, et qu'il pouvait revenir à tout instant, aggrava encore un peu plus son état d'excitation. Harry contempla avec désolation son impressionnante érection. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se calme. °_Bien. Quelque chose de froid. Des pingouins sur la banquise. La voix de Sna – NON ! Crabbe et Goyle qui font du patin à glace – là, c'est mieux. La voix de Snape. Snape. Le corps de Sna- NAOON !_!° Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un rugissement de frustration. Avant de se figer d'horreur en entendant la porte de la réserve s'ouvrir.

xxxxxx

« Monsieur Potter. » La Voix retentit. « Puis-je connaître la raison de ce bruit intempestif ? »

« Je…ce n'est rien, Monsieur », répondit doucement Harry. « Je me suis juste…cogné. » °_Pitoyable excuse°._

« Avez-vous terminé votre Potion ? »

« Oui », souffla le Survivant, au bord de la crise cardiaque. « Elle est sur votre bureau ». °_Sur lequel j'adorerais que vous me – NON ! Méchant Harry !_°

« Bien. »

Le Maître des Potions vérifia le contenu de la fiole, et du reconnaître, de mauvaise grâce, que la Potion était parfaitement réussie. Il jeta un regard mauvais au Survivant.

« Vous pouvez partir. Demain, même heure. »

« Professeur », le contra timidement Harry, « demain j'ai entraînement. »

Severus grogna. Insupportable gamin.

« Très bien, Monsieur Potter. Il semblerait que vous accordiez plus d'importance au fait de voler sur un balais que d'obtenir une note correcte à vos ASPIC. C'est votre problème. Nous nous verrons donc lundi. Maintenant sortez. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et se leva de sa chaise. Avant de réaliser, avisant d'un air horrifié sa robe largement ouverte, l'énorme bourde qu'il venait de faire.

xxxxxx

Severus Snape, Maître des Potions émérite, Directeur de la Maison des Serpentard et Cauchemar Incontesté des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, se dit qu'il était en train de rêver tout éveillé. C'était forcément la seule l'explication. Sinon, comment expliquer de façon rationnelle le fait qu'il était en ce moment même en train de regarder, fasciné, la bosse surréaliste qui déformait le pantalon du Survivant ? Comment expliquer le fait que Harry Potter se tenait en face de lui, robe ouverte, cravate défaite et chemise débraillée, et qu'il était tout simplement affolant ? Severus se sentit tout à coup très à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et bénit sa robe d'être aussi ample. Le gosse le regardait, rouge de confusion, et avait placé son sac devant lui, dans une tentative tout à fait inutile de dissimuler le corps du délit. Snape se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, provoquant un frémissement dans tout le corps de Harry. Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre le morveux dans cet état ?

Le nom de Blaise Zabini tinta comme une cloche dans l'esprit du professeur, et un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres fines

« Eh bien, Monsieur Potter. » La Voix se fit basse et rauque. « Je vois – il serait malaisé de ne pas le remarquer – que vous avez bien mieux à faire que de vous préoccuper de votre avenir. Je vous déconseille toutefois de partir rejoindre votre cher et tendre, sous peine d'avoir à effectuer une retenue pour non-respect du couvre-feu. Vous êtes lamentable. Je ne vous retiens pas. »

« Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas ! » Harry avait crié, son visage pâlissant à vue d'œil.

« En effet, Monsieur Potter, cela ne me concerne aucunement. » susurra Snape dangereusement – amèrement ?. « Cependant, je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer 20 points à Griffondor, et de vous donner une retenue pour avoir élevé la voix sur un professeur. Retenue que vous effectuerez samedi soir en ma compagnie – puisque demain est consacré à votre entraînement et que je ne veux pas me fâcher avec votre Directrice de Maison – à partir de 20 heures. Vous devrez vous passer de votre _petit ami_ - Snape cracha presque - pour cette fois. »

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux et sortit de la pièce en claquant rageusement la porte.

xxxxxx

Le Survivant s'affala dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée de sa Salle Commune, et fixa d'un air morose l'âtre vide et froid. Il commençait sérieusement à s'interroger sur sa santé mentale. _Pourquoi_, au nom de tous les dieux, avait-il fallu qu'il s'intéresse à la seule personne qui ne l'apprécierait jamais ? Bon sang, Snape était un tel _connard_ ! Enfin, avec lui, essentiellement. Harry devait reconnaître que lorsqu'il ne lui lançait pas de piques désagréables, son professeur pouvait être quelqu'un de tout à fait charmant. Bon, peut-être pas, tout de même. Mais le jeune homme appréciait réellement l'intelligence froide, ironique, et l'humour pince-sans-rire du Maître des Potions, et même son côté sombre et torturé, qui faisait de lui quelqu'un…eh bien, de plus _humain_. Harry poussa un soupir à fendre les pierres. Finalement, la vie d'ermite était peut être la solution. Ou la lobotomie, peut-être. Il s'apprêtait à regagner son dortoir lorsque la voix de Hermione s'éleva dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« Harry ? »

xxxxxx

Hermione Granger était une fille intelligente. En réalité, outre sa formidable capacité d'assimilation et de concentration, qui faisait d'elle une des sorcières les plus douées de sa génération, elle était également très fine analyste. Cette qualité lui avait permis de nombreuses fois de tirer au clair certaines situations complexes durant la guerre, mais surtout lui permettait d'entrevoir grâce à ses talents de déduction, tous les différents aspects d'un problème et d'en trouver rapidement la solution la plus adaptée. Or, il se trouvait qu'elle était en face d'un sacré problème, en ce moment même.

Après le départ de Harry, elle était restée muette quelques instants, sous le regard suspicieux de son petit ami, se repassant dans l'ordre les événements des derniers jours, pour être sûre d'avoir bien saisi tout ce qu'ils impliquaient. Tout d'abord, Harry, à sa grande surprise, avait décidé de passer outre son inimitié avec Snape, et de prendre des cours de rattrapage en Potions avec ce dernier. Lequel avait été bien forcé d'accepter. A la suite de quoi, Harry avait semblé ailleurs, encore plus distrait que d'habitude, et bien plus taciturne. Dans le même temps, elle avait remarqué que l'irascible Maître des Potions, qui depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait adopté un comportement indifférent envers tout et tout le monde, semblait, eh bien…être redevenu, ou presque, l'Infâme Snape d'avant la défaite de Voldemort. Cela alors que Harry lui-même avait reconnu que les cours se passaient plutôt bien. En fait, Snape avait l'air à la fois fatigué et mécontent. Puis, Ron lui avait dit que Harry recommençait à faire des insomnies, mais pas à cause de cauchemars cette fois-ci. Ensuite, ce matin même, il y avait eu l'Affaire Zabini. Et le désastreux cours de Potions. Et enfin, les étranges propos de Harry concernant sa…faiblesse pour un Serpentard qui le détestait.

Reprenons :

1. Harry et Snape arrivent à échanger des propos civilisés pour les besoins de leçons particulières en Potions.

2. Harry passe son temps à rêver durant la journée, et se lève durant la nuit pour faire…Hermione ne voulait _vraiment_ pas savoir quoi.

3. Snape dort visiblement mal, et son humeur s'en ressent de douloureuse manière pour les imprudents qui auraient le malheur de s'attirer ses foudres, alors que depuis un an et demi il semblait plutôt avoir décidé de sombrer dans l'apathie la plus totale.

4. Harry fait des…choses avec Zabini, et tout Poudlard l'apprend grâce aux bons soins de Malfoy junior.

5. Snape quitte la Grande Salle, visiblement en rage – visiblement, selon les critères d'Hermione, bien entendu.

6. Snape décide de faire vivre un enfer à Harry durant le cours de Potions suivant l'incident.

7. Harry est… « amoureux » de quelqu'un d'autre que Zabini. Un autre _Serpentard_. Qui le déteste. Et Zabini est au courant, puisque l'incident de la veille resterait un incident.

Conclusion : si le raisonnement de Hermione était correct – et il l'était forcément, elle n'était pas première de sa promotion pour rien – bref, si son raisonnement était exact, Harry soupirait après son Professeur de Potions. Et Snape était – Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire – Snape était _jaloux_ de Zabini. Donc Snape était attiré par Harry. Oh, et accessoirement, cela voulait dire que Snape était gay, ce que Hermione ignorait .

Wow.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans l'un des sofas qui décoraient la Salle Commune des Griffondor.

« Oh mon Dieu. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« 'Mione ? » Ron considéra sa petite amie d'un air inquiet. « 'Mione, ça va pas ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, Ron. Je sais qui c'est. »

« Tu sais qui c'est – quoi ? »

« Je sais de qui Harry est amoureux. J'en suis sûre, je…Oh. Mon. Dieu. »

« Tu sais qui c'est ? Hermione, c'est qui ? Dis-moi…Ce n'est pas…Non, il a dit que ce n'était pas Malfoy…Ce n'est pas…Non. Oh. Mon. Dieu. OH MON DIEU, Hermione ! Ne me dis pas que… »

« Si, Ron. Si. »

« _Mais_ c'est – »

« Oui, Ronald. _C'est_. »

« La vache. » souffla Ron, choqué. « Comment…je veux dire, bordel, _comment_ ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Ron », murmura la jeune fille. « Mais j'en suis quasiment certaine. »

Ronald Weasley resta silencieux durant de longues minutes, essayant de digérer le choc. Hermione allait commencer à s'inquiéter du mutisme de son petit ami, quand il cligna des yeux, et la regarda, l'air un peu hagard.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'en remettre. Mais une chose est sûre, » ajouta-t-il en faisant une grimace. « Harry doit le vivre encore plus mal. Herm'…Je crois qu'on est en face d'un sacré problème. »

La jeune fille sourit tendrement à son petit ami.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre, Ronald Weasley. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que je vais aller parler à Blaise Zabini, et pas plus tard que tout de suite. »

Elle se releva souplement, et, plantant un baiser ferme sur la bouche d'un Ron abasourdi, lui dit de ne pas l'attendre pour se coucher. Puis elle quitta rapidement la pièce, d'un air décidé.

xxxxxx

Draco Malfoy était un garçon brillant. Un peu trop sûr de lui, mais remarquablement brillant. Son esprit pointu et son sens de la psychologie lui permettait donc, outre son formidable talent pour lancer des remarques acérées à ses congénères, de discerner immédiatement les troubles du comportement chez son prochain, ainsi que ses faiblesses les plus intimes et les plus secrètes, ce qui était bien utile pour lancer les dites remarques. Mais également très utile pour deviner ce qu'on lui cachait, ce qui avait fait de lui un espion très efficace durant la guerre. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Maintenant qu'il avait compris certaines choses, il se dirigeait à grands pas vers le dortoir des septième année de Serpentard. Blaise avait deux-trois trucs à lui expliquer.

Il fut à peine surpris lorsqu'il vit Hermione Granger rôder autour de l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Bien qu'il répugnât à l'admettre, cette fille de Moldus possédait sans doute le cerveau le plus redoutable qu'il eut jamais rencontré, et c'était peu dire. Il lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

« Alors, Granger, on est perdue ? Puis-je t'être utile en quoi que ce soit ? »

« Malfoy. » répondit froidement la jeune fille. « Tu tombes bien. J'ai besoin de parler de toute urgence à Blaise Zabini, alors voudrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de me faire entrer dans votre Salle Commune ? »

« Tu voudrais parler à Blaise ? Quelle coïncidence, justement, j'ai moi-même quelques petites choses dont je souhaiterais l'entretenir…Et quelque chose me dit que nous venons pour le même problème, ce qui m'enchante assez. Bien, attends-moi ici. Les deux personnages les plus pénibles de cette école auront le privilège de bénéficier de l'aide des deux esprits les plus brillants de leur génération – et ne t'avise _jamais_ de répéter à quiconque ce que je viens de te dire. »

Hermione ne put dissimuler un sourire triomphal. La Fouine était peut-être incroyablement agaçante, mais son intelligence, lorsqu'elle n'était pas employée à martyriser autrui, était tout à fait stupéfiante. Quelques instants plus tard, elle vit Malfoy sortir de la Salle Commune en compagnie de Zabini. Celui-ci regarda Hermione d'un air méfiant. La jeune fille le toisa quelques instant avant de lui jeter.

« Zabini. Faut qu'on parle. »

Blaise soupira.

« En effet, Granger, je crois que ça s'impose. Et puisque vous vous y mettez à deux pour me _harceler_, » dit-il d'un air de reproche, « il me semble que je n'ai guère le choix. »

« Brillante déduction, mon cher Blaise », intervint placidement Draco. « Ne restons pas là. Il me semble que la Salle sur Demande serait un endroit tout à fait approprié pour une petite discussion. »

xxxxxx

« Harry ? »

Le susnommé leva la tête et vit son amie Hermione Granger qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre de Préfète. Il la considéra avec étonnement.

« 'Mione ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'attendre…Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, Harry, tout va bien. Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

Harry était surpris, mais il se contenta simplement de hocher la tête.

« Bien sûr, 'Mione. Je t'écoute. »

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le sofa – « Incendio » - et fixa un court instant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, avant de se lancer.

« Voilà. Harry, je t'ai beaucoup observé cette semaine, et j'ai bien vu que quelque chose te perturbait. A vrai dire, je crois que tout le monde a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Non, ne dis rien, » s'empressa-t-elle de dire alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour protester. « Je sais que nous en avons parlé tout à l'heure et que tu dis que ça va, mais…Pour être tout à fait honnête, je sais quel est ton problème. J'avais déjà plus ou moins deviné, mais tout à l'heure, je suis allée parler à Blaise Zabini, avec Malfoy, et – »

« Tu as parlé à BLAISE ? Et avec _Malfoy_ ? Par Merlin, Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Je suis désolée, Harry ! Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plait ! J'étais vraiment inquiète, et, tu sais, Zabini ne voulait vraiment rien dire, je t'assure. Mais, » reprit-elle doucement « Je voulais être sûre de ce que j'avançais, et quand je suis allée voir Blaise, j'ai juste croisé Malfoy, qui en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Après ça, Zabini ne pouvait plus nier. »

Le Survivant dévisageait son amie d'un air peu amène, mais ne dit rien. Il garda un visage fermé alors que Hermione continuait.

« Enfin, bref. Tout ça pour te dire que Ron et moi sommes au courant de ce que tu ressens, et que…eh bien, si tu as envie d'en parler, tu peux, voilà. »

« Ron est au courant ? » Harry gémit, désespéré. « Mon Dieu, il doit me détester, maintenant. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? » demanda-il, accusateur.

« Il a deviné tout seul. Et, Harry, il ne te déteste pas, voyons ! Il a juste…un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée. Mais surtout, il s'inquiète pour toi. Tu es son meilleur ami, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Harry resta silencieux un long moment. Puis poussa un long soupir désabusé.

« Oh bien. J'espère que toute l'école ne sera pas mise au courant que je fantasme sur mon terrifiant Professeur de Potions. Je crois que si on pouvait mourir de ridicule, je serais enterré avant la fin de la semaine. »

Il fit un pauvre sourire à Hermione, qui le contemplait d'un air compatissant. Puis il reprit, blasé.

« Bah, de toute façon, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler. Snape me déteste, alors il n'y a rien à dire sur le sujet. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il te déteste, Harry. » l'interrompit la jeune fille. « Tu sais, Malfoy et moi, on pense au contraire qu'il…eh bien, ne trouves-tu pas que son attitude des derniers jours est pour le moins étrange ? »

Harry la fixa, hébété. La jeune fille s'expliqua, patiemment.

« Harry. Depuis que tu as défait Voldemort, Snape est indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il pense qu'il est devenu inutile, mais bref. En fait, tu es le seul qui parviens encore à le faire réagir de manière…disons, habituelle. Et depuis que tu suis des cours particuliers avec lui, il est…bizarre. Il a l'air de ne pas dormir la nuit, et…Bon sang, Harry, si l'on considère son attitude d'aujourd'hui, je pourrais presque t'assurer qu'il est jaloux. »

« _Jaloux_ ? » Harry regarda son amie comme si elle s'était échappée de la section psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. « 'Mione, je ne sais pas où tu as été pêcher une idée pareille, mais tu devrais lever de temps en temps le nez de tes bouquins et sortir un peu plus souvent prendre l'air pour t'oxygéner le cerveau. De quoi serait-il jaloux, enfin ? »

« Harry. Pas de quoi. De _qui_. Ca saute aux yeux, enfin ! Il est jaloux parce que tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec Zabini. »

« Je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air avec Blai – une minute. » Le Survivant fronça un sourcil suspicieux à l'encontre de Hermione. « Tu es en train de me dire que _Snape_ est jaloux parce qu'il veut se faire _Zabini_ ? »

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? » s'énerva Hermione. « Snape est jaloux de _Zabini _parce qu'il croit qu'il s'est envoyé en l'air avec _toi_. La Fouine et moi on pense – non, en fait nous en sommes presque sûrs – que c'est par _toi_ qu'il est attiré. Parfois, Harry, » ajouta-t-elle, « tu peux être _vraiment_ bouché. »

« Bon. Ecoute, Hermione, bien que j'admette que cette théorie soit on ne peut plus plaisante, ça n'explique pas que ce soit moi qui m'en sois pris plein la figure aujourd'hui, alors que si on suivait ton hypothèse, c'est après Blaise qu'il aurait du en avoir. »

« Vraiment, ta mauvaise foi me sidère. Zabini est à Serpentard. Tu es un Griffondor. Outre le fait qu'il a sans doute autant de mal que toi à se faire à l'idée, n'oublie pas que Snape n'a pas l'habitude de se défouler sur les élèves de sa Maison, qu'en plus de ça les Griffondor sont toujours sa bête noire, et qu'accessoirement, il ne sait probablement pas se comporter autrement avec toi. »

Le Survivant digéra lentement les paroles de son amie. Puis secoua la tête. Non. Vraiment, tout ceci était par trop surréaliste. Il se leva du confortable sofa et adressa un rictus amer à la jeune fille.

« Merci de vouloir me remonter le moral, 'Mione. Mais je crois que Draco et toi avez un peu trop d'imagination. » Il poussa un soupir de lassitude intense. « Je crois que je vais me coucher, et juste essayer d'oublier que ma vie est vouée à être une torture continuelle. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry », lui répondit doucement Hermione. « Mais essaie de penser à ce que je t'ai dit. »

Harry ne répondit pas, et monta dans son dortoir, sans se retourner.

Hermione soupira tristement et retourna dans sa chambre.

xxxxxx

Blaise Zabini était étendu sur son lit et fixait le plafond du dortoir des Serpentard d'un air songeur. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Granger et Draco avait confirmé ses doutes. Alors comme ça, Snape était jaloux…Bien, peut-être serait-il effectivement intéressant de mettre à profit cette information, et d'étudier les réactions de son Directeur de Maison…Pour le bien de Harry, évidemment. Un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Venant de Draco, rien ne l'étonnait, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Granger pouvait être aussi…Serpentard. Oh, oui, il allait bien s'amuser.

xxxxxx

_Voilà, déjà le cinquième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait très plaisir Bises à tout le monde !_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Jalousie, quand tu nous tie

**L'Initiation**

**Résumé** : Réponse au Défi #Y3 - Ombre et Folie : « Un élève inattendu vient demander quelques cours supplémentaires à Snape par un beau soir de printemps… »

**Couple** : SSHP

**Rating** : R

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Eh bien non, Harry et ses petits copains ne m'appartiennent pas. Surprenant, non ?

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs. D'autre part, cette fic comportera probablement du SM (relativement soft), aussi âmes sensibles et romantiques de tous poils, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire** : Voici le sixième chapitre. Blaise Zabini reprend du service, Harry se dévergonde un peu, et Snape est le roi de la mauvaise foi XD

**RAR** :

**Lilly Margot** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis flattée par tous tes compliments, c'est vrai que j'essaie de respecter au mieux les caractéristiques des personnages, ou du moins d'extrapoler la façon dont ils pourraient se comporter dans une situation comme celle-ci, mais j'avoue que c'est difficile, parce que ça m'oblige à prendre pas mal de détours pour finalement assez peu d'action, par souci de justification…j'espère en tout cas que la suite de ma fic te plaira autant ! Bises.

**Nardy** : Heureuse que tu suives avec autant de plaisir mes petites bêtises XD Une bonne nouvelle pour toi, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le 10ème et je pense dernier chapitre (sauf si je fais un épilogue, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera nécessaire) ! Tu auras donc la suite très prochainement…Pour Hermione et Ron, je suis partie du postulat de base que ce sont les meilleurs amis de Harry, en conséquence de quoi, il était logique, de mon point de vue, qu'ils réagissent comme ça. Pour Draco, eh bien, j'extrapole, mais je pense qu'il serait à peu près comme ça s'il était dans le bon camp. Et comme j'avais besoin de lui dans l'histoire, même si c'est juste une petite apparition ici où là…Tu remarqueras quand même qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'embêter XD En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier ! Bises (Tiphaine qui n'est définitivement pas faite pour la neige et le froid)

**Vega264** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, Harry est bouché, mais il ne faut pas oublier que la situation en elle-même est difficilement acceptable : comment admettre sans craindre le ridicule que l'homme qui officiellement vous déteste le plus au monde puisse avoir envie de vous ? On est toujours moins perspicace quand il s'agit de soi…Sinon, ma fic fait 10 chapitres, plus un éventuel épilogue. Je suis en train justement d'écrire le 10ème chapitre, tu ne tarderas donc pas à avoir l'histoire complète ! En attendant, j'espère que le chapitre six te plaira ! Bises

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Hello toi, contente de te voir fidèle au poste ! Oui, j'aime bien Hermione, c'est un personnage très intéressant, qui n'hésite pas à faire fi de ses principes par loyauté envers ses amis, mais qui essaie tout de même de respecter ses propres valeurs. Et elle est remarquablement intelligente, ce qui ne gâche rien. Quant à Blaise, il reprend justement du service dans ce chapitre, je te laisse juger par toi-même ! Bises.

**Jenni944** : Merci pour ta review. Ah, que va faire notre trio diabolique au pauvre Harry ? Tu verras ça justement dans ce chapitre XD Un cours de Potion assez…intéressant, et éprouvant pour les nerfs de notre Sevy ! J'espère que ça te plaira, bises.

**Sahada** : Merci pour ton commentaire :D Oui, Harry a du mal, le pauvre, mais à sa place, qui serait à l'aise ? Pour la jalousie, eh bien, je pense aussi que c'est le seul moyen de faire réagir Snape, sinon, il serait resté dans le déni le plus complet. Quant à Ron, je pars du principe qu'il est loyal à Harry. Il n'est pas spécialement compréhensif, mais c'est son meilleur ami, alors de quel droit jugerait-il ses choix amoureux ? Ce n'est pas qu'il approuve, mais il préfère voir son meilleur pote bien dans sa peau plutôt que de le voir dépérir sous ses yeux, ce qui quelque part est assez logique…En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! bises.

**Onarluca** : Hello toi, merci pour ta review ! Tu veux voir ce que prépare Blaise ? Ben, justement, c'est dans ce chapitre ! J'espère de tout cœur que ça te plaira, bises.

**Didinette207** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements :D Eh bien, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils vont devoir passer par pas mal de prises de tête avant d'y arriver. Mais patience ! Je suis en train d'écrire la fin de ma fic, justement. En attendant, voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Bises.

**Chapitre 6 : Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens**

La matinée du vendredi passa à une vitesse étourdissante, et Harry n'eut pas le temps de repenser aux paroles troublantes d'Hermione. Bien entendu, il lui avait fallu passer par l'obligatoire et redoutée conversation avec Ron, mais ce dernier, plutôt gêné, avait simplement marmonné qu'il aurait préféré être au courant, enfin, non, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas savoir, et que si Snape avait le malheur de faire souffrir Harry, professeur ou pas, il lui casserait la gueule. Ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire le Survivant, soulagé de voir qu'une fois de plus Hermione avait eu raison et que Ron était toujours son meilleur ami. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir à cause de Snape, mais ceci était une autre histoire.

Donc, toute la première partie de la journée s'était déroulée aussi bien qu'il était possible, si l'on exceptait les regards moqueurs et les sourires goguenards de Malfoy, et les chuchotements surexcités des élèves dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Ah, et les œillades assassines de Snape, évidemment, celui-ci ayant apparemment décidé de s'entraîner à envoyer des Avada Kedavra par les yeux, dans le but à peine dissimulé de faire mourir Harry d'une crise cardiaque. Mais l'Enfant Chéri du monde sorcier ne s'en formalisait pas outre mesure, simplement conforté dans son opinion que Snape le haïssait, et que la prêtrise était finalement une bonne perspective d'avenir.

Harry en était là de ses réflexions, touchant à peine à son déjeuner, et n'écoutant que d'une oreille les conversations de ses camarades des tables – Dean et Seamus vantaient les mérites comparés du football et du Quidditch, Ginny et Neville se disputaient, Lavande et Parvati complotaient, et Hermione et Ron s'entraînaient visiblement pour les championnats du monde d'apnée – bref, Harry était une fois de plus dans la lune, lorsqu'il sentit un bras ferme s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un souffle chaud dans le creux de son oreille.

« Salut beau brun. Tu me fais une petite place ? »

Harry leva les yeux sur Blaise Zabini qui le regardait avec un sourire charmeur. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux, et le Survivant, amusé mais un peu perplexe, se décala légèrement pour le laisser s'installer. Sans remarquer le visage furieux de son professeur de Potions, qui quitta silencieusement la salle par la porte de derrière. Et sans remarquer non plus le discret signe d'intelligence que s'échangeaient Hermione, Blaise et Malfoy. Par conséquent, le Survivant ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui se passa en cours de Potions quelques heures plus tard.

xxxxxx

L'atmosphère de la classe de Potions était…en fait, on pouvait la qualifier de glaciale et les étudiants pouvaient presque _sentir _l'aura frigorifiante de leur professeur lorsqu'il entra dans un tourbillon rageur de robes noires. Mais seuls Blaise, Hermione et Draco avaient remarqué les cernes qui soulignaient les yeux sombres du Maître des Potions. Et passèrent à l'action. Hermione, sous les regard ahuris du reste des Griffondor, prit place aux côtés de Draco Malfoy et Vincent Crabbe, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce que la Préfète avait en tête. Au même instant, Harry vit avec stupéfaction Blaise Zabini se poster tranquillement à côté de lui. Ce dernier lança au Survivant une œillade langoureuse, et lui murmura à l'oreille, prenant soin d'effleurer son cou au passage :

« Ne dis rien, et laisse faire. »

« Bon Dieu, Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire, au juste ? » chuchota furieusement Harry, horrifié par l'attitude de son camarade, qui commençait à faire poindre le bout d'une langue rose pour aller titiller le lobe sensible du Survivant. « Mais arrête, enfin ! » bafouilla-t-il, rouge de confusion.

« Chut, Harry. Tais-toi et observe »

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La voix du professeur claqua sèchement, dans un silence de plomb.

« Zabini. 5 points en moins pour Serpentard. Vous dérangez mon cours en vous affichant de façon indécente, et je ne tolérerai pas un tel comportement de la part d'un de mes étudiants. »

Des murmures indignés résonnèrent du côté des Serpentard, mais Snape n'en avait pas terminé. Le terrible professeur se tournait à présent vers Harry, l'air mauvais.

« Monsieur Potter, 10 points en moins pour Griffondor.» dit-il d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. « Puisqu'il semblerait que vous soyez incapable de rester quelque part sans attirer l'attention sur vous, vous réaliserez la Potion d'aujourd'hui seul. Veuillez changer de place et vous installer au premier rang, ainsi vous cesserez peut-être de perturber la classe…et votre _petit ami_. »

Le reste de la leçon se déroula dans un silence de mort, perturbé uniquement par le bruit des flacons s'entrechoquant et des chaudrons qui bouillonnaient. L'ensemble des Serpentard – exceptés Malfoy et Zabini, mais personne ne s'en aperçut hormis Hermione Granger – semblait bouillir littéralement de rage et jetait des regards mauvais à Potter. La quasi totalité des Griffondor affichait un air estomaqué – exceptée Hermione Granger, mais personne ne s'en aperçut hormis Ronald Weasley – et regardait Snape comme s'il avait soudainement perdu l'esprit.

Et c'était précisément la question que se posait Harry alors qu'il épluchait maladroitement ses figues. Le comportement de Snape était tout bonnement inexplicable. Sauf…sauf s'il tenait compte de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hermione la veille au soir. Et cette pensée était bien trop dérangeante, et impliquait bien trop de choses pour que Harry veuille s'y arrêter ne fut-ce qu'une seconde. Pourtant…il leva les yeux vers son professeur, et sursauta légèrement en croisant un regard noir qui le dévisageait, assombri par la rage et par quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à…une lueur de désir ? Les joues du Survivant s'empourprèrent et dans sa confusion le jeune homme fit éclater le fruit qu'il serrait trop fort dans sa main. °_Fuck°_. Il n'avait pas de mouchoir, aussi entreprit-il de lécher consciencieusement le jus qui lui coulait sur les doigts. Avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son côté Serpentard se réveilla brusquement, et il décida de vérifier quelque chose. Mû par une impulsion incontrôlable, il leva de nouveau les yeux vers le Maître des Potions, et planta son regard émeraude dans celui de l'homme, le fixant d'un air de défi sans cesser de faire jouer sa langue sur ses doigts. Harry eut alors la surprise de voir Snape blêmir brusquement, avant de voir les pommettes de son professeur, d'ordinaire si pâles, se teinter très légèrement de rose. Puis ce dernier sembla se reprendre, et avec un reniflement de mépris, tendit au jeune homme un mouchoir avant de replonger le nez dans ses copies. Harry observa longtemps, fasciné, le nez busqué de l'homme, et ses cheveux noirs qui caressaient doucement l'os de la mâchoire. Il aurait pu continuer ainsi un long moment, s'il ne s'était pas souvenu de son chaudron qui commençait à émettre un sifflement suspect. Oubliant le trouble qui l'avait envahi, il se concentra sur sa Potion, puis quand la sonnerie résonna enfin, il sortit précipitamment de la salle de cours sans jeter un regard à son professeur.

xxxxxx

Harry resta une fois de plus à voler seul sur le terrain de Quidditch après l'entraînement. Tout en se remémorant rapidement les tactiques qu'il avait conseillées à son équipe en vue du match de la semaine prochaine – il avait été nommé capitaine suite au départ d'Angelina Johnson l'année précédente – il effectuait des cercles de plus en plus larges au dessus des buts, laissant progressivement son esprit se vider. Il vola un long moment avant de regagner les vestiaires, fourbu.

Ce fut lorsqu'il fut sous la douche que d'innombrables pensées confuses assaillirent de nouveau le Survivant. Et l'objet principal de ces pensées se nommait Severus Snape. Tout en se savonnant distraitement, il réfléchit aux paroles d'Hermione. Peut-être…peut-être avait-elle raison après tout ? Le souvenir des yeux brûlants de Snape le fit gémir doucement, et ses mains se firent plus légères, parcourant son corps avec lenteur. Il s'arrêta brusquement, avisant d'un air consterné son sexe dressé. Cette fois-ci, le doute n'était vraiment plus permis, il voulait Snape, et pas un autre.. °_Harry, tu t'es déjà dit ça à peu près 10 fois par jour depuis le début de la semaine. Tu te répètes un peu, là_°. Avec un soupir résigné, il fit tourner le robinet d'eau froide, histoire de calmer ses ardeurs. Sa libido attendrait bien un peu. Si Hermione avait raison – et Harry espérait que comme à son habitude ce serait le cas – cela attendrait quelques jours. Sinon – et cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela, mais il y était résigné – il était condamné à la Veuve Poignet. Après s'être vigoureusement séché, il partit rejoindre son lit sans délais, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

xxxxxx

Severus Snape avait une capacité de tolérance limitée, et ces limites étaient sérieusement mises à mal depuis quelques jours. Mais vendredi avait été particulièrement pénible. L'épisode du déjeuner avait déjà failli le faire sortir de ses gonds, et il avait du quitter la Grande Salle sous peine de foudroyer Zabini sur place. Mais le cours de Potions avait été un supplice. D'ailleurs s'il avait été paranoïaque – °_Minute Severus. Tu ES paranoïaque_° . Oui, bon, il était paranoïaque et il était quasiment persuadé que ce petit crétin suffisant de Zabini avait fait _exprès_ de le provoquer. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait pas paru surpris outre mesure, ni même à peine ennuyé des points retirés à Serpentard. En y réfléchissant bien, trois personnes n'avaient pas parues étonnées de l'incident. Zabini, son filleul, et Hermione Granger. Il lui sembla même, à présent qu'il considérait les événements la tête un peu plus froide, que le comportement des trois jeunes gens avait été plus que suspect. Déjà, Granger qui change de place sans raison apparente, pour aller s'installer à côté de _Serpentard_, cela aurait du l'alerter. Ensuite, le comportement à la limite de l'obscène – °_Tu y vas un peu fort, là_° - de Blaise Zabini envers un Potter manifestement surpris et mal à l'aise. Enfin, le sourire satisfait d'un Draco des grands jours, d'un Draco qui a parfaitement orchestré un mauvais coup et qui voit son plan se dérouler sans accroc. Tout ceci confortait le Maître des Potions dans le fait qu'il s'était fait avoir quelque part. Sans parler de Zabini qui avait passé tout le repas du soir à aguicher Terry Boot, sans que cela semble choquer qui que ce fût, pas même Potter.

Potter. Qui avait presque semblé _soulagé_ de changer de place pour le cours. Potter qui s'était comporté plus qu'étrangement aujourd'hui. D'ordinaire l'Effroyable Sale Gosse ne montrait que deux émotions différentes en face du Professeur de Potions : la peur, et la colère. La haine, nota Severus, un peu étonné, avait disparu depuis quelques temps déjà, mais curieusement c'était seulement maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention. Seulement, aujourd'hui, Snape avait surpris son étudiant en train de le dévisager, son incroyable regard vert dénué de toute trace de ces deux émotions. Et cela l'avait profondément troublé. Mais ce qui l'avait troublé bien plus, c'était l'expression de pure _perversité_ qu'il avait cru, un trop bref instant, voir sur le visage habituellement innocent – tellement innocent - du Survivant. Bien, peut-être le fait de voir le gamin lécher – _lascivement _- du jus de figue sur ses doigts si fins, avec son adorable petite langue si – °_STOP ! Mauvaise pensée !°_ – peut-être ce fait avait-il légèrement modifié la perception du Maître des Potions. Soyons honnête, cette vision lui avait presque fait péter les plombs, et il lui avait fallu toute sa maîtrise pour se retenir de se jeter sur le jeune homme et de le prendre violemment sur la table. Ce qui aurait été légèrement compromettant pour sa réputation, et un peu désastreux pour sa carrière. Quoi qu'il en fût, Severus Snape était forcé de l'admettre une bonne fois pour toutes – °_Il était temps – Ta gueule° _ – : il voulait, furieusement, férocement, et désespérément Harry Potter. Et pas un autre. Ce qui posait plusieurs problèmes :

1. Potter décéderait sûrement d'un infarctus s'il le savait, et s'il survivait à la nouvelle, s'enfuirait probablement en Nouvelle-Zélande rien qu'à l'idée.

2. Potter était un de ses étudiants. Presque majeur, certes, mais un _élève_. Et la conscience professionnelle de Severus se faisait douloureusement ressentir dans ce cas précis.

Severus Snape en arriva donc à la conclusion suivante : l'alcoolisme était somme toute une alternative séduisante pour finir sa vie. Peut-être avait-il une chance de succomber à une cirrhose du foie avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard du lendemain, qu'il devait surveiller avec Minerva. Encore une idée géniale du Directeur – « Je vous assure, Severus, cette sortie vous fera le plus grand bien. Vous avez besoin de prendre un peu l'air, je trouve que vous avez mauvaise mine ces temps-ci ». °_Je hais ma vie_°.

xxxxxx

Comme Severus l'avait prévu, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut un véritable cauchemar. Mais ce ne fut pas tant les braillements surexcités des gamins, qui ne réussirent qu'à lui donner la migraine. Non. Ceci, à côté de ce que le Maître des Potions avait du subir cet après-midi, n'était que de la petite bière. Il fit le compte dans sa tête : son pantalon avait menacé d'imploser à peu près douze fois. Et Merlin savait qu'il détestait Potter pour ça. Il avait réellement eu envie de l'étrangler. Pour avoir laissé cet insupportable Zabini le _toucher_ comme s'il lui appartenait - °_Il est à MOI ! A MOI !°_ - comme s'ils étaient _ensemble_. Pour avoir, sous le prétexte fallacieux qu'il faisait une chaleur à crever – c'était parfaitement vrai, mais Severus, avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle, aurait dit que ce n'était _absolument_ pas une raison – retiré son T-shirt, exposant à la vue de tous son torse parfait et doré comme un petit pain. Severus avait été partagé à ce moment-là entre l'envie furieuse de le rhabiller _manu militari_ après avoir lancé quelques Doloris à la douzaine d'admirateurs qui bavaient devant le spectacle, et le besoin urgent d'embrasser, lécher, mordiller, torturer les tétons roses qui semblaient si tendres et si fragiles. Le coup de grâce avait été porté lorsqu'il aperçut le Survivant languissamment allongé sur l'herbe, en train de déguster un esquimau à la vanille, avec une sensualité telle qu'il se demandait comment le morveux n'avait pas été arrêté pour outrage aux bonnes mœurs. Severus à ce moment-là avait rêvé d'être un esquimau à la vanille. Puis avait du rentrer précipitamment aux Trois-Balais vider quelques verres de FireWhiskey pour éviter de tuer Blaise Zabini, qui après l'avoir regardé lui, Severus Snape, d'un air goguenard, s'était penché sur le Survivant et avait osé _lécher_ le creux de sa clavicule – la gauche – où avait coulé un peu de glace fondue. La vérité avait frappé le Maître des Potions alors qu'il se passait de l'eau sur le visage dans les toilettes du pub. C'était une coalition – menée par son filleul. Lui et Zabini – et sans doute cette Je-Sais-Tout-Je-Devine-Tout-Et-J'en-Fais-Profiter-Tout-Le-Monde d'Hermione Granger – s'étaient _ligués_ pour le provoquer et le faire sortir de ses gonds. Pour le rendre jaloux. Snape ignorait pourquoi, et surtout comment Draco avait fait pour deviner ce qui le perturbait autant. Puis il se remémora la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt, et il maudit le garçon d'être aussi intelligent Puis il maudit Draco pour s'être mêlé de sa vie privée. Maudit Zabini qui semblait prendre un plaisir fou à le provoquer – et à _tripoter_ le Sauveur du monde sorcier, par la même occasion – le petit salaud. Puis maudit Granger pour s'être associée il ne savait pourquoi à ces deux-là. Enfin, se maudit lui-même pour s'être laissé séduire par un morveux insupportable – avec le corps le plus adorable qu'il eut jamais vu, certes, mais insupportable quand même. ET NON IL N'ETAIT PAS DE MAUVAISE FOI !

xxxxxx

Severus Snape en était là de ses réflexions lorsque, avisant la grosse pendule qui tic-taquait nonchalamment dans un coin de son bureau, il s'aperçut que la retenue qu'il avait donnée à Potter allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas dîné dans la Grande Salle, trop écœuré par son après-midi cauchemardesque. Il eut soudainement envie de prétexter une quelconque indisposition et de confier le gosse aux bons soins de Rusard, avant de se souvenir que le concierge avait pris sa journée pour rendre visite à une vieille tante grabataire – probablement dans le but de figurer dans l'héritage. Enfer et putréfaction. Deux heures à supporter avec Potter. Si Voldemort avait su à l'époque, il aurait évité de se fatiguer à lancer des Doloris, et aurait sans doute trouvé cette torture beaucoup plus imaginative. Et il allait falloir lui trouver quelque chose à faire. Severus exclut d'emblée le nettoyage de la salle de classe. Bien qu'imaginer le Survivant à quatre pattes sur le sol froid des cachots l'enchantât particulièrement, il ne tenait pas à mourir tout de suite de frustration. Bien, ils allaient donc faire des Potions. Bonne idée, et totalement inoffensif. Malheureusement, Snape n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la Potion qu'il allait lui faire étudier, car il entendit quelques coups légers sur la porte de son bureau.

xxxxxx

_Moi, sadique ? Mais non, voyons, ce n'est qu'une vue de l'esprit XD Merci à ceux qui lisent, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bises à tout le monde.  
_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une singulière leçon

**L'Initiation**

**Résumé** : Réponse au Défi #Y3 - Ombre et Folie : « Un élève inattendu vient demander quelques cours supplémentaires à Snape par un beau soir de printemps… »

**Couple** : SSHP

**Rating** : R, voire NC-17

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Ô surprise. Il se trouve que je ne suis pas JKR. C'est bien dommage, ça.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs. D'autre part, cette fic comporte du SM (relativement soft) et des rapports de domination-soumission, aussi âmes sensibles et romantiques de tous poils, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire** : Voici le septième chapitre. Je réitère mon avertissement : à partie de ce chapitre ça se corse, et l'histoire est beaucoup moins drôle…Une retenue un peu…spéciale, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

**RAR** :

**BeNaNe** : Coucou toi, merci pour ta review :D Certes non, notre Sevy adoré ne goûte pas vraiment la plaisanterie…Espérons juste qu'il ne se venge pas trop sur Harry…Je te laisse juger par toi-même. Bises.

**Vega264** : Salut toi, et merci pour ton commentaire. Eh bien, dire que ça se débloque…pas tout de suite, mais les événements vont prendre une tournure…différente et inattendue. Mais tu verras ça dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture, bises.

**Nardy** : Ma chère, je ne vois pas _du tout_ de quoi tu veux parler XD D'autant que tu maîtrises bien mieux que moi le sadisme :D Trêve de plaisanteries, je suis heureuse que ça continue à te plaire, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, même s'il est légèrement différent des autres…Bises (Tiphaine, mouillée aussi).

**Onarluca** : Salut toi, contente de te voir au rendez-vous :D Ton impatience sera comblée dans ce chapitre…enfin, un peu XD Bonne lecture, bises.

**Lady Celena** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question, sachant que ma fic fait 10 chapitres, eh bien, oui, je compte les torturer encore un peu XD. Mais pour le coup, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te fera pas fuir, parce qu'il est nettement moins drôle que les précédents. Mais je te laisse juger…Bises.

**Garouf** : Merci pour ta review XD Effectivement, je prévois 10 chapitres, avec éventuellement, mais rien n'est moins sûr, un épilogue. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui te plaira. Bises.

**Jenni944** : Coucou toi ! Tu poses des questions très pertinentes : Harry ne prend pas vraiment part au jeu, mais les paroles de Hermione l'ont troublé plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre, donc il essaie de voir si elle a raison (il est un peu borné, rappelons le). Quant aux avances de Blaise, il pense que le Serpentard s'amuse, et que le flirt est sans conséquences (et de toute façon, dans son esprit, Snape ne veut pas de lui, donc, il ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il fait)…Il est naïf, n'est-ce pas ? lol. Quant à la Potion, eh bien, justement, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre…Bises.

**Sahada** : Mais non, voyons, je ne suis pas sadique. Snape est sadique. Moi pas. Si, si, je t'assure XD Quant à craquer, disons qu'il y a un léger…dérapage dans ce chapitre, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour qu'il craque vraiment ! Ceci dit, je pense que le dérapage en question devrait t'intéresser…Bises.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Hello toi XD Contente de voir que ça te plait toujours…Par contre, je mets de côté l'humour pour les derniers chapitres, et ça commence à partir de celui-là. J'espère que ça ne te rebutera pas trop ! Quant au découpage des chapitres, qu'est ce que tu leur reproches ? (Air parfaitement innocent et auréole au dessus de la tête…lol). Bonne lecture, et bises.

**Morganna** : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Désolée pour la mise en page, j'essaie de faire des paragraphes plus courts (et des chapitres plus longs), mais comme c'est ma première fic, je tâtonne encore un peu…J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas, bises.

**Cyrano** : Merci pour ta review XD Mais non, voyons, je ne suis pas sadique, je ménage le suspense, nuance ! lol. La manière dont Harry va faire craquer Snape ? Je ne vais pas révéler ça maintenant, mais son…innocence risque de lui jouer des tours déjà dans ce chapitre…J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je crois que je vois de quelle fic tu veux parler, ce ne serait pas « Je veux un câlinou » ? Je ne sais plus qui est l'auteur mais je l'ai adorée, et il se peut que j'aie été influencée plus ou moins inconsciemment…Mais il est difficile de ne pas l'être quand on lit plusieurs fic sur le même sujet…quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas volontaire, j'essaie de faire quelque chose d'original dans la mesure de mes maigres moyens…Bises.

**SweetDeath** : Salut à toi, et merci pour ton commentaire :D Mais non, mais non, je ne tiens à faire mourir personne…L'attente, ça renforce le plaisir à la fin XD J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture, bises.

**Eireann** : Salut et merci pour ta review XD Voici le septième chapitre, qui malheureusement pour toi est beaucoup moins drôle que les précédents. J'espère que cela ne te rebutera pas et que tu l'apprécieras quand même ! Bises.

**Chapitre 7 : Une singulière leçon**

Dire que Harry n'en menait pas large lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du Maître des Potions était un doux euphémisme. L'homme avait été d'une humeur désastreuse tout l'après-midi, et bien que mourir des mains de son professeur eût somme toute été une belle fin, le Survivant ne tenait pas particulièrement à s'attirer ses foudres. Il s'enferma donc dans un mutisme complet, appréhendant la sanction. La Voix s'éleva, polaire – une fois de plus.

« Monsieur Potter. Puisque ni vous ni moi n'avons souhaité être ici ce soir, et sachant que je ne tiens pas à perdre mon temps en vous regardant effectuer une tâche inutile dont pourrait s'acquitter n'importe quel elfe de maison, j'ai décidé de mettre à profit ces deux heures de façon bien plus rationnelle. Vous allez donc réaliser une Potion, et cette retenue comptera comme un cours supplémentaire. »

Harry soupira imperceptiblement. Bien, il avait au moins évité une corvée de récurage des chaudrons, il aurait pu plus mal tomber. Il était un peu étonné de la magnanimité inhabituelle de Snape, mais ne pipa pas mot, se coula silencieusement à sa place, juste en face du bureau de son professeur, et attendit les instructions.

xxxxxx

Severus Snape était bien embêté. L'Effroyable Sale Gosse ayant frappé à sa porte avec une ponctualité étonnante, il fut un peu pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il dut énoncer le nom de la Potion du jour. Et pour cause, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Aussi choisit-il avec sa baguette une page au hasard dans le manuel, faisant apparaître les ingrédients au tableau. Puis, levant les yeux pour découvrir, en même temps que son élève, quel philtre ils allaient étudier, se dit que le hasard était réellement un mauvais farceur.

xxxxxx

Harry se demanda si son terrible Maître des Potions n'avait pas perdu la tête.

xxxxxx

Severus se demanda s'il allait se remettre un jour de l'énorme bourde qu'il venait de faire.

xxxxxx

Un aphrodisiaque. Du moins, c'est ce que lut Harry lorsqu'il jeta un œil à la définition proposée dans son livre. Par la barbe de Merlin, _pourquoi_ Snape avait-il décidé de lui faire réaliser un _aphrodisiaque_ ?

xxxxxx

Un _aphrodisiaque_. Pas n'importe lequel, probablement le plus puissant existant – légalement – sur le marché. Severus se dit qu'il était maudit. Rien que la liste des ingrédients aurait pu suffire à le faire disjoncter : chocolat fondu - °_Potter recouvert de chocolat fondu_° - pétales de rose et d'orchidée - °_Potter nu au milieu des pétales de fleurs_° - racines de gingembre, concombres chinois - °_…Mauvaise pensée_° - bois bandé - °_…_° - liqueur de cerise - °_Potter nu recouvert de liqueur de cerise_° - rhizome d'iris, extrait de vanille - °_Potter et son esquimau à la vanille_° - , sans oublier les quelques gouttes de sang des bénéficiaires de la Potion. °…_Je suis maudit _°.

xxxxxx

Dans le même temps, le Survivant était en train de se tenir à peu près les mêmes propos. Du moins c'étaient les propos que se tenait ce qui lui restait de cerveau, la plupart des ses neurones ayant loupé leurs connexions ou s'étant mis en grève pour cause d'assaut incontrôlable de visions pornographiques. Ce qui était bien ennuyeux lorsqu'on était censé se concentrer sur un devoir, et plus particulièrement un philtre aussi complexe. Sans parler du fait que Harry ne pouvait cesser de se demander pourquoi _cette _Potion plutôt qu'une autre. Mais il fallait bien le faire, alors le jeune homme commença à préparer les ingrédients sous le regard impénétrable de son professeur. Faire fondre le chocolat – Harry se retint d'y plonger le doigt pour y goûter -, effeuiller délicatement les fleurs, râper le rhizome, réduire le bois en poudre…Ses mains tremblaient.

xxxxxx

Les mains de Harry tremblaient. Il savait qu'il allait rater sa Potion, il le savait parce qu'il était trop mal à l'aise pour se concentrer, et parce que le regard de l'homme sur lui le troublait beaucoup trop. Il ne fut même pas étonné lorsque la lame acérée du couteau effleura sa chair (ça devenait une habitude chez lui), dessinant une fine ligne écarlate sur ses doigts. Il savait que cela allait arriver, en conséquence il ne retint même pas le cri de douleur qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres serrées. Il leva ses yeux trop brillants sur l'homme assis en face de lui.

xxxxxx

Severus Snape luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir pour conserver son légendaire self-control, et seule sa maîtrise parfaite de l'Occlumencie lui permettait à présent de garder un visage impassible alors qu'il avait depuis longtemps laissé libre cours à son imagination débridée. Le gosse tremblait, visiblement mal à l'aise. Severus observait, fasciné, les joues empourprées de l'adolescent, les yeux baissés, les cils presque féminins qui reposaient sur l'os délicat de la pommette, le léger tremblement qui parcourait le corps mince, et surtout, surtout, cet air de soumission, cette expression si adorable. L'homme songea à combien il serait délicieux de posséder ce corps, de l'avoir à sa merci, se pliant à ses moindres désirs. Il songea aux bruits merveilleux que produirait cette gorge si vulnérable, et, _oh dieux_, comme il voulait, comme il voulait lui faire émettre ces sons. Il sursauta quand il entendit le gamin pousser un gémissement de douleur, et ce son lui fit penser à un miaulement. Un bruit si ténu et si discret qu'il serait sans doute passé inaperçu si Snape n'avait pas été entièrement concentré sur le jeune homme. Il réprima un soupir agacé, le gosse s'était encore coupé. Le soupir se changea en halètement lorsqu'il vit, comme au ralenti, le gamin porter une fois encore les doigts à sa bouche, et la langue rose pointer timidement pour recueillir les gouttes de sang avec précaution. Son deuxième cerveau prit le relais, le premier s'étant définitivement fait la malle.

xxxxxx

Harry ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi son professeur s'était levé brusquement de son fauteuil et s'approchait à présent de sa table avec l'expression d'un fauve guettant sa proie. Il ne comprit pas non plus – mais il lui semblait qu'il ne comprenait plus grand chose depuis le début de sa retenue de toute façon – pourquoi l'homme le fixait de cette manière, avec ses prunelles si sombres où brûlait un feu inhabituel. Il ne comprit pas quand son professeur leva la main vers son visage, et quand un index d'une douceur irréelle passa lentement le long de ses lèvres pour effacer les traces rouges que le jeune homme y avait laissé. Et il se convainquit définitivement qu'il était en train de rêver lorsque l'homme porta son doigt maculé du sang de Harry à ses propres lèvres et entreprit de le sucer, ses orbes d'un noir d'encre toujours plongées dans celles, brillantes de stupeur, de l'adolescent. Une violente vague de chaleur envahit brutalement son corps et se concentra dans son bas-ventre, le tendant douloureusement à travers ses vêtements. _Oh. Mon. Dieu_. Il frissonna lorsque l'homme alla se placer derrière lui, son souffle chaud caressant sa nuque.

« Monsieur Potter », chuchota le Maître des Potions. « Je crois que j'ai surestimé vos capacités, aussi allons-nous réaliser ce philtre ensemble. Commençons, je vous prie. »

Harry se sentit faiblir en entendant cette Voix qui l'avait tant de fois affolé à la limite du supportable, et ces mains si pâles et si élégantes se poser sur les siennes. Comme un automate, il se mit à suivre les mouvements lents et précis de son professeur, n'essayant même plus de contrôler son érection qui se faisait de plus en plus dure alors que les mains de l'homme caressaient imperceptiblement les siennes. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant le grand corps ferme se plaquer contre son dos, et laissa échapper un flacon de liqueur de cerise qui se répandit sur sa chemise et son pantalon quand il sentit le sexe dur de son professeur se presser contre ses reins. Harry gémit de détresse lorsque la Voix glissa contre son oreille, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Potter, vous êtes décidément irrécupérable. Il me semble qu'une petite leçon de discipline vous serait profitable, afin que ce genre…d'_incident_ ne se reproduise plus. Otez votre robe, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se salisse. »

Harry leva ses yeux vers le Maître des Potions.

« Professeur ? »

_Merlin_. C'était délicieux, ces sentiments confus qui se lisaient sur le visage de l'adolescent, ce mélange d'appréhension – de _peur_ – et de…oui, de désir. Severus haleta légèrement. La Voix se fit un peu plus dure, un peu plus sèche.

« Potter. Votre robe. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta lentement, en tremblant. Il avait toujours le dos tourné, et Severus se délecta de l'infime frémissement qui parcourait les épaules fragiles et la nuque fine. Il lui fallu toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas se jeter violemment sur le corps si tentant, mais ne put réprimer un gémissement rauque lorsque le tissu noir glissa lentement sur le sol, révélant le dos mince, la taille fine, les fesses rebondies et les jambes longues et nerveuses à travers le pantalon. Sa voix se fit plus basse, plus pressante.

« Bien. Votre chemise à présent »

Harry se figea. Devinant sa gêne, Severus s'approcha et doucement, le fit pivoter afin que le garçon puisse lui faire face. Il savoura un instant la vision des joues rouges et enfiévrées de l'adolescent, puis lentement, méthodiquement, entreprit de déboutonner la chemise. Il continua, d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

« Monsieur Potter, seriez-vous incapable de répondre à un ordre aussi simple ? Vos vêtements sont sales, les garder sur vous serait tout à fait…inapproprié. »

Lorsque la chemise fut entièrement déboutonnée, il se recula légèrement, pour mieux admirer le spectacle fabuleux de Potter faisant couler le vêtement sur ses épaules et ses bras, puis laisser le tissu blanc maculé de liqueur rejoindre la robe sur le sol de pierre froid. Blanc, rouge et noir. Et le rose des pommettes du jeune homme. Et le rouge de sa cravate desserrée sur le torse doré.

« Votre pantalon est sale, également. »

Une simple phrase. Aucun ordre, mais Harry retira maladroitement ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, défit lentement la boucle de sa ceinture, puis déboutonna, hésitant, son pantalon.

xxxxxx

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Le gosse ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Le Maître des Potions tenta de conserver un visage impassible tandis que Harry enlevait le pantalon sombre, libérant un sexe incroyablement tendu. Ses pensées, se bousculaient, confuses, à l'intérieur de sa tête , il voyait le trouble du garçon qui avait honte d'être nu devant lui et honte de le désirer, et _dieux_, il fallait qu'il se calme à tout prix s'il ne voulait pas simplement le prendre, là, brutalement. Il inspira profondément, puis s'avança calmement vers le jeune homme, s'approchant si près que ce dernier, dans un mouvement de recul, heurta le bord de la table. Severus fit courir son index sur le torse tâché de liqueur, traçant en les effleurant à peine les contours des muscles pectoraux, descendant sur le ventre plat, taquinant le nombril, puis remontant jusqu'au téton où il recueillit, juste sur la pointe rose dressée, une minuscule goutte de liquide alcoolisé. Il pouvait sentir la respiration précipitée du garçon, et sourit imperceptiblement en entendant son halètement lorsqu'il passa doucement sur le deuxième téton, répétant le même manège. Il s'était souvent demandé quel effet cela ferait de glisser un doigt dans la bouche de l'adolescent, et maintenant qu'il le faisait, lui faisant lécher la peau au goût de cerise, la sensation était tout simplement indescriptible. _Merveilleuse_.

xxxxxx

Le cœur de Harry menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Severus retira lentement ses doigts de la bouche du jeune homme qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Et le Survivant sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand son professeur se pencha sur lui pour lui nettoyer méthodiquement le torse avec sa langue, s'attardant sur les pointes de chair durcies, les mordillant doucement au passage. Il haleta bruyamment lorsque l'homme fit glisser sa langue dans son nombril, puis plus bas, suivant la fine ligne sombre qui descendait jusqu'à son membre gonflé, évitant délibérément ce dernier. Le Maître des Potions était à genoux à présent, et Harry gémit désespérément en sentant cette bouche incroyable insister lentement sur le pli tendre de l'aine et l'intérieur de la cuisse, effaçant soigneusement toutes les traces de liqueur. Puis soudain, après de longues minutes de cette torture délicieuse, Snape se releva, ignorant superbement l'expression de détresse du Survivant.

« Monsieur Potter, » chuchota-t-il. « A présent que les dégâts sont réparés, reprenons notre Potion. Il me semble qu'il est plus que temps d'ajouter l'extrait d'iris. »

Ne prêtant pas attention au visage stupéfait du jeune homme, Severus posa fermement sa main sur ses hanches étroites et le retourna gentiment face au plan de travail.

xxxxxx

Harry était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il était toujours nu et se sentait terriblement vulnérable tandis que son professeur se tenait presque immobile derrière lui, surveillant attentivement toutes les étapes de l'élaboration de la potion. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi exposé, et il était terriblement mal à l'aise. Il en voulait à Snape, et il ne savait pas bien si c'était pour le sentiment d'humiliation qu'il lui faisait éprouver ou pour l'état de frustration dans lequel il le laissait volontairement. L'homme dut le sentir, car l'adolescent vit soudain les grandes mains attraper les siennes pour guider ses gestes. Curieusement, Harry sentit un étrange calme l'envahir alors qu'il se laissait aller contre le torse de son professeur, maintenant qu'il pouvait goûter la caresse impalpable de son souffle sur sa peau. Seule son érection de plus en plus douloureuse lui rappelait l'excitation à laquelle il était en proie, et ce fut presque en transe qu'il termina le philtre aphrodisiaque. Les mains du Maître des Potions lâchèrent les siennes pour lui permettre de boucher son flacon, et Harry frémit tandis que les longs doigts effleuraient lentement son corps, le laissant pantelant et à bout de souffle. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, se souciant peu de savoir si la potion était réussie – il supposait qu'elle l'était, puisque son professeur n'avait pas émis un seul mot pour le contredire – les mains incroyables cessèrent brusquement leurs caresses, laissant comme un froid désagréable sur le corps du jeune homme. Harry entendit de nouveau la Voix, qui s'était faite dure, presque brutale.

« Ne remettez pas vos vêtements. Enfilez simplement votre robe et retournez à votre Tour. » La Voix se fit plus basse, rauque. « J'espère que cette leçon vous aura été…profitable. Je vous attends lundi à la même heure. »

La phrase s'était achevée en un murmure presque inaudible, et Harry ne répondit pas. Il hocha simplement la tête, ramassa ses vêtements souillés, et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour l'homme dont il pouvait sentir les yeux sombres le brûler.

xxxxxx

Severus s'effondra sur le sol froid des cachots, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration. Puis, dégageant son sexe trop longtemps comprimé sous le lourd tissu noir de ses vêtements, commença à se caresser sans douceur, en y mettant toute sa rage et sa frustration. Lorsque enfin il se libéra à longs traits sur la pierre dure et grise, il s'écroula, face contre terre, et sentit avec colère des larmes perler au bord de ses paupières baissées. La retenue de ce soir avait été la plus douloureuse et la plus exquise des punitions, et il ne rêvait plus maintenant que de recommencer. Se punir lui de vouloir si fort un de ses élèves, et le punir, _lui_, d'être ce qu'il était, d'avoir ces yeux trop verts et ce corps trop insupportablement désirable. Le soumettre encore et le faire encore trembler.

xxxxxx

Harry s'engouffra dans les premières toilettes qu'il trouva. Il ne prit même pas la peine de verrouiller la porte, ni de lancer un sort de silence, à peine d'ouvrir sa robe dont le tissu rêche frottait de manière irritante sur sa peau hypersensible. Assis les jambes largement écartées sur la lunette, il ne prit pas non plus la peine de lubrifier les deux doigts sur lesquels il s'empala violemment, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Sans attendre que la sensation de brûlure s'estompe, il commença à mouvoir brutalement ses doigts, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément, de plus en plus vite, tandis que son autre main faisait des va et viens frénétiques sur son membre, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, encore, encore, encore. Il finit par jouir en une longue plainte qui résonna sinistrement dans la pièce vide et lugubre. Il fixa longuement, amorphe, le sperme qui avait maculé ses vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol. Dieux, comme il détestait cet homme. Comme il le voulait.

xxxxxx

_Entendrais-je comme des protestations ? Huhuhu. Allez, on reste zen, et si on veut m'envoyer des compliments ou des insultes, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche XD. Bises à tout le monde !_  



	8. Chapitre 8 : Apprentissage

**L'Initiation**

**Résumé** : Réponse au Défi #Y3 - Ombre et Folie : « Un élève inattendu vient demander quelques cours supplémentaires à Snape par un beau soir de printemps… »

**Couple** : SSHP

**Rating** : R, voire NC-17

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : J'ai décidé de changer de nom, comme ça, ça réglera tous ces petits détails insignifiants de droits d'auteurs. A partir de maintenant, appelez-moi JKR.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs. D'autre part, cette fic comporte du SM (relativement soft) et des rapports de domination-soumission, aussi âmes sensibles et romantiques de tous poils, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire** : Voici le huitième chapitre. Le dressage de Harry continue. Severus Snape, Frustration est ton nom !

**RAR** :

**Nardy** : Ma douce, sache que je m'en veux vraiment – °_Hum, suis-je crédible ? – Honnêtement, Myschka, à qui veux-tu faire avaler ça ? – Hermione ? – Oui, Myschka ? – Retourne chercher ta langue dans la gorge de ton petit ami, sois gentille_° – , si, si je t'assure XD. J'espère que tu sauras survivre à ce chapitre, je serais désolée de me priver (et de priver tes lecteurs) de tes merveilleuses fic…J'espère que mes petites bêtises continuent de te plaire, bises. (Tiphaine, qu'est fatiguée mais contente parce qu'elle a enfin terminé sa fic !)

**Jenni944** : Salut toi, et merci pour ta review…Encore deux petits chapitres de patience XD Dans celui-ci, eh bien…ne me déteste pas trop à la fin, d'accord ? Bises.

**Vega264** : Coucou toi ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Pour le cours de lundi, ben, justement, c'est dans ce chapitre XD Bonne lecture, bises.

**Anonymous** : Mais non, je ne suis pas sadique XD Je suis toute petite face aux maîtresses du genre ! lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents, bises.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Tu sais ce qu'on dit, plus c'est long plus c'est bon…ok, je sors. Huhuhu. Malheureusement pour nos deux amis, je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec eux. Ils vont souffrir jusqu'au dernier chapitre, mwahahahahah (rire dément) ! Hum, bon. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bises.

**Cyrano** : Salut toi XD Une si longue review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Alors, en essayant de répondre dans l'ordre…J'aimerais bien que tu m'envoies « Vive les pensées et tout ça », je serais curieuse de la lire…Ensuite, oui, mangavore, mangaphile et tout ce que tu veux ! Ma petite sœur se pâme de jalousie devant ma bibliothèque, et je lis absolument de tout. Dont Nana, bien évidemment ! Et effectivement, c'est plutôt punk, mais si je te dis que j'ai été punk dans mes glorieuses années de lycée…lol. J'aime tellement cette série que j'en ai même fait une critique sur mon site. Si tu veux y jeter un œil, je te donnerai l'adresse…Et je te donnerai aussi une liste de ce qu'on peut trouver dans ma bibliothèque, parce qu'ici ce serait un peu trop long à énumérer ! Ah, sinon, ce n'est pas vraiment Janice qui déteint sur moi, mais plus Chandler, qui est définitivement mon perso préféré dans Friends :D Et puis, si, j'ai osé ! Mwahahahahah ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, et que le chapitre suivant te plaira…Bises.

**Alexiel** : Coucou, et merci pour ta review XD Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et, oui, oui, c'est bien la première ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bises.

**Onarluca** : Merci, je suis heureuse que tu continues à aimer ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises.

**Chapitre 8 : Apprentissage**

La journée du dimanche passa rapidement, comme un rêve flou. Harry ne décrocha pas un mot, excepté pour rassurer Hermione et Ron qui s'alarmaient de son apathie. Il occupa son temps à travailler sur ses devoirs, refusant obstinément de répondre à leurs questions. Cela l'aurait fait trop réfléchir, et il ne se sentait pas la force de penser. Il évita donc soigneusement ses camarades et resta enfermé à travailler dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor pendant que les autres prenaient le soleil dans le parc.

A la fin de la journée, il alla dîner dans la Grande Salle, et simula parfaitement la bonne humeur auprès de ses amis, qui s'étaient résignés à ne pas lui poser de questions auxquelles il n'avait visiblement pas envie de répondre, et qui étaient soulagés de le voir de nouveau aimable et souriant. Seule Hermione restait perplexe, son front barré d'un pli soucieux, alors qu'elle voyait le Survivant tourner délibérément le dos à la table des Professeurs. Harry n'avait pas jeté un regard vers elle depuis qu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle et flirtait gentiment avec Blaise Zabini qui s'était une fois de plus invité à la table des Griffondor. Avec Draco Malfoy, qui quant à lui s'était lancé dans un concours rhétorique brillant et compliqué avec Ginny Weasley, laquelle n'était pas en reste et se défendait plutôt bien. Hermione haussa un sourcil sarcastique, et remercia le ciel que son petit ami soit trop naïf pour n'avoir pas remarqué que le Prince des Serpentards semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur sa petite sœur. Puis la jeune fille tourna son regard vers la table des Professeurs. Snape avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette, l'air encore plus sombre que d'ordinaire, et ne répondait que par onomatopées aux tentatives timides de discussion de ses voisins de table. Avant de se retourner pour répondre à Ron qui lui posait une question sur un devoir de Métamorphose, elle eut le temps de voir le Maître des Potions lever brièvement les yeux vers Harry et Blaise, et son visage se crisper une fraction de seconde en une expression de haine pure. Ca ne sentait pas très bon, décida-t-elle. A la fin du repas, elle chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Zabini, qui, surpris, la suivit discrètement vers une salle de classe vide tandis que le flot des élèves regagnait les dortoirs.

xxxxxx

Harry dormit mal, comme souvent depuis les quelques semaines qu'il avait commencé ses cours de rattrapage. A vrai dire, seule l'activité physique intense des entraînements de Quidditch lui permettait de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves, et il n'osait pas se rendre à l'infirmerie pour demander une potion sédative, de peur d'alarmer tout le monde. Et si son corps n'avait besoin que de peu de sommeil, son esprit, lui, réclamait du repos à grands cris, constamment sollicité par les rêves fiévreux qui l'assaillaient dès qu'il fermait les paupières. Il avait d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de jeter un sort de silence tous les soirs autour de son lit, car ses nuits agitées auraient fini à la longue par déranger jusqu'à Ron, qui pourtant était réputé pour être des plus difficiles à réveiller. Harry était donc allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, se demandant comment occuper son temps avant de devoir se lever pour son premier cours de la journée. Se demandant même s'il avait envie de se lever pour son premier cours de la journée. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers la seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, et qui pourtant le hantait dès qu'il cessait de s'occuper l'esprit.

Pourquoi Snape avait-il agi ainsi ? Harry ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer son comportement. Une humiliation supplémentaire ? Pour quoi faire ? L'homme le désirait, il eut fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, et même le Survivant n'était pas assez obtus pour ne pas l'admettre. Et Snape savait que Harry avait envie de lui, pourtant…pourtant il avait agi de cette façon étrange, les laissant tous deux dans un état de frustration encore plus avancé qu'au début du cours. Et cela, Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu ne le comprenait pas, même s'il devait reconnaître, tout à fait honnêtement, que ce souvenir était mille fois plus érotique que la petite séance de travaux manuels sous les douches avec Blaise. Harry appréhendait avec une certaine angoisse la leçon de ce soir. Il se demandait s'il avait réellement envie de recroiser un jour le regard noir du Maître des Potions. °_Oh, __honnêtement, Harry. Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? Depuis des semaines tu ne rêves que de lui, et tu accepterais tout ce qu'il te demande pourvu qu'il te touche encore comme il l'a fait samedi_.° Le Survivant grimaça. Sa conscience ressemblait de plus en plus à Hermione, et l'idée que sa meilleure amie puisse l'encourager à coucher avec Snape lui fit bizarrement froid dans le dos. Il écarta cette idée saugrenue avec un petit rire. Parfois, il était vraiment idiot.

xxxxxx

Ronald Weasley était sans doute un peu naïf, mais il n'était pas stupide. Ni aveugle. Contrairement à ce que sa petite amie pensait, il avait parfaitement remarqué le manège de Malfoy avec sa sœur – d'ailleurs il prévoyait une petite explication avec la Fouine sous peu. Il avait également remarqué l'inquiétude de Hermione concernant Harry, et la partageait, bien que selon lui Harry n'avait pas besoin de l'ingérence de ses amis dans ses affaires de cœur – même si c'était avec l'Abominable Snape. Les messes basses de Hermione avec Blaise ne lui avaient donc pas échappé et il avait clairement dit à sa fiancée de ne pas trop se mêler de la vie de Harry. Et comme Hermione était intelligente, elle avait acquiescé en lui promettant qu'elle ne s'en occuperait plus. Mais en ce qui concernait Zabini, Ron concevait plus de doutes. Le Serpentard lui avait assuré qu'il ne chercherait plus à séduire Harry, mais son attitude avec lui indiquait tout le contraire, et bien que le jeune homme ait soutenu que ce n'était qu'un flirt amical histoire de rendre un peu jaloux Snape, Ron le soupçonnait d'avoir une autre idée en tête. Et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, car il devinait que ce serait Harry qui en ferait les frais. Il n'aimait pas se mêler de la vie de son ami, mais dans ce cas précis, il résolut d'expliquer les choses à Zabini si la situation dégénérait trop.

xxxxxx

L'Enfant Chéri du monde sorcier quant à lui, était à mille lieues de se douter de ce qui se tramait dans son dos, et était actuellement en train de lutter contre ce qu'il appelait désormais le Syndrome Snape. A savoir une érection instantanée dès qu'il imaginait ses yeux ou ses mains, ou pire, qu'il les voyait. Ce qui était assez ennuyeux quand on y pensait, vu qu'il était en ce moment même en cours de Potions, et qu'il était assez difficile de faire abstraction des mains de Snape, voire de Snape tout court. Harry avait donc énormément de mal à se concentrer, même en gardant le nez baissé vers son chaudron, et malgré l'aide de Hermione, qui le tança plusieurs fois vertement pour son inattention. Malgré tout, il parvint à réussir son devoir, aidé en cela par un Maître des Potions qui ne lui adressa pas un mot pendant les deux heures que durèrent le cours, et qui préféra passer ses nerfs sur Neville Londubat ou, plus surprenant, Blaise Zabini, qui n'avait jamais récolté une aussi mauvaise note. Ce dernier semblait prendre la chose avec philosophie et se contentait de sourire placidement aux remarques acerbes de son professeur. L'ensemble des Serpentard était scandalisé par l'attitude de Snape, mais ce dernier n'en avait cure. Et de toute façon, personne n'aurait osé protester de peur de se voir tout à coup couvert de pustules ou envoyé en retenue avec Rusard. Le cours s'acheva dans un silence morose, troublé uniquement par la sonnerie, qui arracha un soupir de soulagement collectif et fit se ruer les étudiants vers la sortie. Harry se dirigeait vers la porte quand il entendit la Voix.

« 20 heures, Monsieur Potter. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Harry frissonna. °_Damned_°. Le Syndrome Snape avait encore frappé.

xxxxxx

Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu pesta silencieusement en quittant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Son uniforme était couvert d'une substance indéfinissable sécrétée par l'infâme bestiole que Hagrid avait cru bon de leur faire étudier aujourd'hui. Le sort de nettoyage qu'il avait lancé n'avait pas été assez puissant pour réparer les dégâts et Harry n'avait pas le temps de laver son uniforme avant son cours particulier avec Snape, sauf s'il s'abstenait de dîner – et il avait définitivement trop faim pour sauter un repas. En fait, il était tellement affamé qu'il irait se changer plus tard. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il lui reste une robe propre, quitte à porter des vêtements moldus en dessous.

Ce qui bien sûr, n'était pas le cas, le jeune homme s'en aperçut avec dépit en rentrant de la Grande Salle. Harry grommela en voyant le désordre qui régnait dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Non pas qu'il fût particulièrement soigneux, mais la pièce tenait actuellement plus du champ de bataille que de la chambre. Aggravant un peu plus la situation en envoyant voler à travers le dortoir ses vêtements sales – il ressentit pendant une demi-seconde un sentiment de culpabilité en pensant au travail des elfes de maison qui auraient à se charger du chantier dans à peine quelques heures – il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus que des vêtements moldus à mettre. C'était bien sa veine. Espérant que Snape ne lui ferait pas de remarque sur sa tenue, il fonça sous la douche pour se débarrasser des restes de l'étrange substance, et enfila, les cheveux encore humides, un jean élimé jusqu'à la corde, des baskets et une chemise blanche. Après un instant d'hésitation, il noua en hâte sa cravate. Snape aimait bien sa cravate.

xxxxxx

Severus oublia de respirer pendant dix bonnes secondes en voyant le morveux entrer timidement dans la salle de classe. °_Par Morgane, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?°_ Le gosse était tout simplement affolant, avec ses cheveux en bataille – et qui visiblement venaient d'être lavés – son pantalon qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, sa chemise qui dévoilait ses clavicules de manière indécente…et la cravate, qui rappelait insolemment au Maître des Potions que le gamin n'était manifestement pas en uniforme scolaire. Severus se reprit et afficha une expression glaciale.

« Monsieur Potter, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en uniforme ? Bien que vos leçons de rattrapage ne figurent pas officiellement à votre emploi du temps, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes tout de même en cours ? »

Harry pâlit. Il bafouilla, terriblement gêné.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur, je me suis sali en cours de SACM, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de laver mes affaires.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse, vous auriez pu emprunter des vêtements à l'un de vos camarades. 5 points en moins pour Griffondor, et une retenue samedi pour vous être présenté à mon cours dans une tenue inappropriée. »

Harry se renfrogna. Snape était vraiment ignoble quand il s'y mettait. Tout ça pour un jean…Cependant, il rougit quand il vit le regard sombre de son professeur le détailler lentement des pieds à la tête. Mais il vira carrément au rouge brique lorsqu'il entendit la Voix lui murmurer quelque chose d'inconcevable.

« Monsieur Potter. Veuillez retirer vos chaussures et votre pantalon. Je ne tolèrerai pas de vêtements non réglementaires pendant mes leçons. » L'homme fit une courte pause, puis ajouta, ses yeux brûlants toujours posés sur Harry. « Vous pouvez garder votre chemise et votre cravate. »

Le jeune homme resta immobile. A quoi jouait Snape, bon sang ? C'était quoi, ça, juste parce qu'il était arrivé sans uniforme ? Il leva les yeux et regarda son professeur d'un air de défi.

« Non, Monsieur. »

Snape haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

« Non ? Je ne crois pas, Monsieur Potter, que vous soyez en position de désobéir à mes ordres. Je veux que vous enleviez votre pantalon et vos chaussures, _maintenant_. »

Harry ne bougea pas, ses yeux fermement plantés dans ceux du Maître des Potions. Snape allait-il s'énerver ? L'adolescent sentit monter en lui un sentiment trouble. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, il savait que Snape allait perdre son sang-froid et qu'il allait le punir. Mais étrangement, Harry le voulait, il _voulait_ que l'homme se mette en colère et qu'il le corrige. L'envie de se venger de la retenue de samedi se disputait à celle de sentir encore les mains de son professeur parcourir son corps. Même si c'était pour lui faire mal. Harry se demanda vaguement ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, avant de voir Snape lancer un sort d'intimité sur la porte.

xxxxxx

L'infernal petit con. Le gamin le provoquait délibérément, Severus en avait conscience. Il voulait jouer ? Très bien. Un sort rapidement murmuré fit disparaître les vêtements du jeune homme – le pantalon, et les baskets. Dieux. Le garçon était tout simplement délicieux, avec ses joues rouges, sa chemise qui tombait sur ses cuisses longues et fuselées, et ses chaussettes blanches qui tombaient en accordéon sur ses chevilles fines. Tout simplement bandant. Severus sourit quand Harry se mit à trembler en le voyant s'approcher. Il se pencha vers le jeune homme et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Monsieur Potter. Votre insolence a dépassé depuis longtemps les limites de ma patience, et mérite une petite correction. Monsieur Rusard n'a pas tout à fait tort lorsqu'il déplore l'abandon des châtiments corporels. Tournez-vous. »

xxxxxx

Harry se figea, interdit. Snape n'allait pas…Eh bien, si, Snape osa. Devant le manque de réaction du Survivant, le Maître des Potions fit pivoter le jeune homme face à la table, d'un geste brusque. La respiration de Harry s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit les grandes mains de l'homme se poser sur son dos pour le faire se pencher légèrement en avant, et il haleta bruyamment quand celles-ci glissèrent lentement sur ses reins, puis plus bas, flattant gentiment ses fesses. Le Survivant nota confusément que Snape avait fait disparaître son caleçon, et il gémit d'anticipation en sentant les longs doigts suivre doucement la courbure de ses hanches.

Le premier coup s'abattit brutalement sur ses fesses sans que Harry fût préparé, le faisant crier de douleur. La Voix se fit de nouveau entendre, cette fois-ci douce et presque tendre.

« Voici, Monsieur Potter, ce que l'on récolte lorsqu'on se conduit comme l'insolent que vous êtes. Je n'arrêterai que lorsque vous me supplierez. »

Un deuxième coup, un peu plus fort. Harry cria, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Il n'allait pas donner à Snape la satisfaction de le voir s'humilier une fois de plus. Le troisième coup lui coupa le souffle par sa violence, brûlant la chair, et le jeune homme sentit des larmes perler au bord de ses paupières. Le quatrième, qui lui fit pousser un hurlement déchirant, se termina en une caresse aérienne, irritant la peau sensibilisée à l'extrême. Le cinquième coup fut plus beaucoup plus doux, comme si l'homme voulait le consoler d'une petite tape amicale, et s'acheva en une caresse plus appuyée, le faisant frémir. Harry ne sut pas très bien quand ni comment, mais après le septième coup, qui le fit hoqueter à la fois de douleur et de plaisir, il s'aperçut avec horreur que son sexe s'était dressé et qu'il ne voulait plus…qu'il ne voulait plus que son professeur s'arrête. Inconsciemment, il avait cambré le dos, et ses fesses tendues vers le Maître des Potions semblaient réclamer encore plus d'attention. Après le dixième coup, il arrêta de penser, ne voulant plus qu'une chose, que l'homme continue de le toucher. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait écarté les jambes, avant de sentir un index fin se glisser entre ses fesses et taquiner doucement l'entrée de son intimité. Alors, Harry supplia.

« S'il vous plait…s'il vous plait… »

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Le garçon se tortillait comme une chatte en chaleur, et il n'en avait même pas conscience. Il frappa encore une fois, fort, arrachant un sanglot éperdu au gamin.

« S'il vous plait… »

« S'il me plait quoi, Monsieur Potter ? Souhaitez-vous que j'arrête ? »

Le jeune homme semblait incapable de répondre, et tendait désespérément les fesses. Severus gronda doucement, le réprimandant comme on le fait avec un enfant, lorsque Harry voulut – Merlin, ce gosse était un véritable appel à la luxure – se toucher, et retira fermement mais gentiment la main qui s'était posée sur son membre. Il se pencha, se pressant contre ses reins et son dos, ses bras enserrant le torse de l'adolescent et retenant implacablement les mains du jeune homme. Il traça doucement, avec sa bouche, un chemin de l'épaule jusqu'à la peau fine juste sous l'oreille, et chuchota.

« Monsieur Potter, vous devriez avoir honte. Votre comportement est tout à fait indécent. »

Harry gémit en sentant le sexe incroyablement dur de son professeur frotter contre ses fesses à travers la lourde robe noire. Il protesta faiblement quand l'homme se détacha de lui, et cria de nouveau quand la grande main s'abattit violemment sur la chair meurtrie. Il pleurait à présent, balbutiant des propos incohérents, implorant pour que cette torture cesse ou bien continue, Severus ne savait pas bien. Le Maître des Potions ferma un instant les yeux, savourant la voix du jeune homme qui se faisait moins sonore au fur et à mesure que sa main frappait moins fort. Lorsqu'il cessa ses coups et se mit à caresser lentement l'épiderme rougi, le garçon n'avait plus la force que de geindre doucement et remuait faiblement des hanches, accompagnant les mouvements de ses doigts.

xxxxxx

Harry s'effondra sur le sol dès qu'il ne sentit plus les mains de son professeur sur lui. Il ne parvenait pas à calmer sa respiration trop rapide, et lorsqu'il essaya de se relever, il retomba lamentablement sur ses genoux. Il entendit Snape prendre quelque chose dans une armoire et le devina plus qu'il ne le vit s'agenouiller auprès de lui.

« Mettez-vous à quatre pattes. »

Harry n'avait plus la force de résister. Il s'exécuta, prenant péniblement appui sur ses coudes. Le son d'un flacon qu'on débouche le fit sursauter, et il se liquéfia sur place lorsqu'il sentit les longs doigts fins enduits d'un onguent calmant effleurer délicatement sa chair blessée. C'était tout simplement indescriptible, et le jeune homme crut qu'il allait mourir alors que les mains passaient précautionneusement sur les bourses pleines, puis remontaient pour caresser légèrement le minuscule anneau de chair rosée, le touchant à peine, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, trop excitant, trop bon, trop…Harry ne trouvait pas les mots. Et alors que l'index se frayait de nouveau un chemin entre ses fesses, il jouit sans prévenir, déversant sa semence sur le sol, et tachant au passage sa chemise.

L'adolescent se recroquevilla sur lui-même, incapable de se relever, son visage rouge de honte caché entre ses mains. Severus avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, mais la vision du garçon étendu sur le sol sans aucune pudeur – si l'on exceptait son visage dissimulé – , était un spectacle bien trop jouissif. A la place, il repoussa les mains du jeune homme, et le relevant, lui retira sa chemise, qui rejoignit ses autres vêtements. Après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage sur Harry, il le reconduisit à sa table et lui dit d'un ton neutre.

« Monsieur Potter, vous allez réaliser la Potion dont les ingrédients sont affichés au tableau. Vous avez une heure, pendant laquelle je vais m'absenter, et nous vérifierons à mon retour si votre travail est correct. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, le visage toujours baissé. Il entendit Snape claquer la porte en sortant, et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il s'aperçut que le Maître des Potions avait emporté ses habits.

xxxxxx

Bien que la pommade cicatrisante eût agi assez rapidement, le Survivant avait encore trop mal pour s'asseoir, et dut manipuler ses ingrédients debout, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise pour réaliser correctement sa Potion. Il fut tenté un instant de saboter délibérément son travail. Pour quelle raison ? Lui-même ne le savait pas très bien. Peut-être pour prouver à Snape qu'il ne l'avait pas brisé, ou peut-être parce qu'il voulait encore que l'homme pose les mains sur lui. Malgré tout, il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas faire d'erreur, la seule option raisonnable pour son corps et ses nerfs étant de filer dans son dortoir et de se coucher immédiatement à la fin de la leçon.

Lorsque Snape revint au bout d'une heure, il avait avec lui un uniforme de Griffondor propre et à la taille de Harry. Sa chemise avait été nettoyée également, et était soigneusement pliée par dessus son jean à présent impeccablement repassé. Le professeur posa les vêtements sur son bureau, puis se posta derrière Harry pour contrôler le résultat de la Potion. Qui était une fois de plus correcte, bien qu'un peu moins soigneusement préparée que d'habitude. Snape cependant ne fit aucun commentaire, se contenant de lui donner un devoir à faire pour le lendemain sur les propriétés des différentes composantes de la Potion. Une fois que Harry eut rangé et nettoyé son plan de travail, le Maître des Potions lui tendit l'uniforme sans un mot. Puis quand le Survivant se dirigea vers la porte sans saluer son professeur, il lui dit simplement.

« A demain, Monsieur Potter. »

xxxxxx

Cette nuit-là, Harry dormit profondément, d'un sommeil que ne vint troubler nul rêve.

xxxxxx

Cette nuit-là, Severus vida une fois de plus sa réserve de FireWhiskey et termina sa soirée dans les backrooms d'un bar gay londonien, avant de revenir à l'aube, frustré. Et terriblement triste.

xxxxxx

_Comment ça j'abuse ? Comment ça, ça ne se fait pas de recommencer le même plan tordu qu'au chapitre précédent ? Mwahahahah ! Trêve de plaisanteries, pour insulter l'auteur, c'est le bouton en bas à gauche. Bises à tout le monde XD_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Je voulais seulement

**L'Initiation**

**Résumé** : Réponse au Défi #Y3 - Ombre et Folie : « Un élève inattendu vient demander quelques cours supplémentaires à Snape par un beau soir de printemps… »

**Couple** : SSHP

**Rating** : R

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Je parie que ça va vous surprendre, mais Harry, Severus et tous les autres appartiennent à une certaine JKR. Et pas à moi. O rage.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs. D'autre part, cette fic comporte du SM (relativement soft) et des rapports de domination-soumission, aussi âmes sensibles et romantiques de tous poils, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire** : Voici le neuvième chapitre. Courage, c'est bientôt la fin ! Le retour de Blaise Zabini, et les réactions imprévisibles du plus sexy des Maîtres des Potions !

**RAR** :

**Vega264** : Chut. Respire, ça va aller XD. Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu…lol. Ce chapitre est sans doute un peu moins éprouvant pour les nerfs…quoique. Huhu. Allez, courage, plus que ce chapitre et après c'est la fin ! Bises.

**Lilly Margot** : Le corps professoral sera-t-il mis au courant ? Eh bien, je suppose que Harry te répondrait que le seul corps professoral qui l'intéresse, c'est celui de Severus (comme on le comprend !) XD. Sérieusement, si annonciation publique il y a, elle sera dans l'épilogue, et comme je ne pense pas l'écrire à moins de recevoir des menaces de mort ou des chantages au suicide…Bref, nous verrons. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bises.

**Onarluca** : Moi, tordue ? Tu m'attristes, là…à moins que je ne doive le prendre comme un compliment ? lol. Plus sérieusement, ma chère Artemis, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, bises.

**Jenni944** : Courage, la délivrance arrive bientôt ! Oui, c'est une drôle de relation. Je sais, mais quelque part, si les deux s'en veulent de ressentir ce désir et qu'ils ont tendance à culpabiliser, ils peuvent effectivement vouloir se punir pour ça…Quant à Ron, il n'apparaîtra plus qu'au dernier chapitre, mais tu verras cela en temps et en heure :D Oui, Draco est intéressé par Ginny, mais c'est totalement accessoire dans ma fic…Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bises.

**La rodeuse** : Oui, je suis méchante. Non, j'ai même pas honte XD. Mais courage, plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, bises.

**Alexiel.v** : Tu ne savais pas ? Sadisme est mon deuxième prénom XD Muhahahahahah ! Mais courage, c'est bientôt la fin. Allez, encore un petit effort ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bises.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Ma belle, heureuse de te voir une fois de plus au rendez-vous. Rassure toi, ils finiront bien dans le même lit. Suis-je magnanime, hein ? lol. Allez, plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin ! Sinon, concernant un Harry/Dray, eh bien, ça peut se faire. Mais je n'ai pas d'idée lumineuse pour le moment. Peut être dans une ou deux semaines, on verra. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, bises.

**Cyrano** : Ma chère Emma, si Severus Snape était quelqu'un de simple, qui ne se pose jamais de problème, ce ne serait pas Severus Snape. Donc, on ne l'aimerait pas autant :D Quant à la résolution de l'histoire, courage, c'est pour le chapitre suivant ! Sinon, tu peux bien entendu m'écrire par mail : myschkaillyanova(a)yahoo.fr. Je serais heureuse de répondre à tes questions, et de recevoir la fic « Vive les pensées… ». Et pour mon site, je te donnerai l'adresse par mail, puisque visiblement FFnet bouffe les url, va savoir pourquoi. Hum, Janice qui ressemblerait à Pansy ? J'avoue que l'analogie est intéressante, et assez juste quand on y pense…Bien, sur ce, un petit Mwahahahahah pour la route, ça fait toujours plaisir XD Ah oui, et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, bises.

**Aqualine d'Aquarius** : Salut toi, et merci pour ta review XD Le véritable passage à l'acte ? Dans le dernier chapitre XD Courage, encore un et c'est fini ! Bises.

**Margarita6** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises.

**AnthaRosa** : Salut à toi et merci beaucoup pour ta review XD Oui, j'ai lu la trilogie des Infortunes de la belle au Bois Dormant, qui m'a bien plue, même si c'est réellement différent de ce que fait Anne Rice habituellement…J'espère que la suite de mon histoire te plaira tout autant. Bises.

**Eireann** : Merci pour ta review :D Ce chapitre-ci est un peu moins « osé », mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même. Bises.

**Oxaline** : Salut et merci pour ta review, je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise…Voici la suite, en espérant que tu aimes. Bises.

**Surimi** : Merci beaucoup XD Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises.

**Chapitre 9 : Je voulais seulement…**

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, une étrange relation se noua entre l'élève et le professeur. Chaque soir à 20 heures, Harry se coulait silencieusement à sa place, attendant les ordres de Snape. Chaque soir, Harry omettait délibérément un détail dans sa tenue, et chaque soir, Snape le faisait se déshabiller, lui faisant ôter parfois sa chemise, parfois sa robe, parfois lui ordonnant de se mettre entièrement nu. Quelques fois le jeune homme refusait d'enlever ses vêtements, et alors Severus le déshabillait lui-même et le corrigeait. Et toujours, le taciturne professeur se postait derrière son étudiant, surveillant ses gestes, corrigeant les proportions des ingrédients, contrôlant la température du chaudron, guidant ses mouvements pour que la Potion soit parfaite. Parfois, Harry se tachait avec des fruits ou de l'alcool et alors Snape le nettoyait minutieusement avec sa langue, lui arrachant des soupirs éperdus. Mais jamais l'homme n'ôtait ses lourds vêtements noirs, et jamais il ne soulageait Harry en s'occupant de son membre douloureux. Et jamais il ne laissait Harry se soulager lui-même, le laissant à chaque fois frustré et malheureux. Mais chaque jour, le même rituel se répétait, et chaque jour, Harry attendait que Severus lui ordonne de se déshabiller. Et chaque soir à la fin de la leçon, Harry s'enfermait dans les mêmes toilettes pour se caresser brutalement, en sanglotant de rage. Et chaque soir, après avoir écouté aux portes des toilettes, Severus sortait pour s'oublier dans les bras d'autres hommes.

xxxxxx

En apparence, le Survivant allait bien. Il riait avec ses amis, participait aux jeux potaches de ses camarades de dortoir, et ne semblait préoccupé que par ses examens de fin d'année et la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Ses résultats en Potions s'étaient nettement améliorés, et tout le monde pensait qu'il allait brillamment réussir ses ASPIC. Il s'était plongé dans une frénésie d'activités et s'effondrait chaque soir sur son lit pour dormir d'une traite jusqu'au matin suivant. En résumé, tout le monde pensait qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'un petit ami pour couler un bonheur parfait. Et tout le monde pensait que Blaise Zabini aurait été un parfait candidat à ce poste.

Bien entendu, le monde ne pouvait pas se tromper plus lourdement, mais le monde ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait bien voir, comme à son habitude. En l'occurrence, seules quatre personnes savaient à quel point le monde sorcier se trompait. Mais Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne se mêler de la vie de leur meilleur ami que s'il le leur demandait. Mais Draco Malfoy n'avait pas envie d'encourir la fureur de son parrain, et puis il était bien trop occupé à séduire Ginny Weasley. Mais Blaise Zabini ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, hormis s'occuper de Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Et c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il était le seul à qui Harry avait accepté de se confier. Bien sûr, l'Enfant Chéri du monde sorcier ne lui avait pas raconté en détail comment se déroulaient ses cours de rattrapage, mais le jeune Serpentard était suffisamment fin pour en deviner les grandes lignes. Et suffisamment intelligent pour deviner à quel point Harry souffrait de cette situation, et pour se douter que le jeune homme éprouvait plus que du désir pour le terrible Maître des Potions. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de retrouver le Survivant lors de leurs moments libres, et de l'accompagner régulièrement à Pré-au-Lard. Tous deux s'entendaient remarquablement bien sur de nombreux sujets, et chacun s'accordait à dire qu'il était bien dommage que ces deux-là ne fussent que de simples amis.

xxxxxx

En réalité, ils étaient un peu plus que des amis, depuis que Blaise avait trouvé Harry en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, un soir de mai où le Survivant n'était pas venu à leur rendez-vous. Il l'avait repéré grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs, et l'avait retrouvé assis sur la rambarde, les jambes pendant dans le vide, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues pâles. Alors il l'avait fait descendre calmement de son perchoir et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Alors il l'avait bercé doucement et avait parsemé son visage de baisers légers comme l'air, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants, tandis que Harry balbutiait des propos incohérents. Et ils étaient ensuite restés toute la nuit, enlacés, sans dire un mot, demeurant simplement là parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas être ailleurs. Et lorsque le soleil s'était enfin levé, dardant ses rayons au dessus de la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite, Harry avait prononcé une simple phrase.

« Je voulais seulement être quelqu'un pour lui. »

Et Blaise avait compris. Compris que Harry était amoureux, et qu'il ne serait jamais à lui. Compris qu'il était malheureux, et qu'il pouvait au moins faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour soulager un peu sa peine. Compris que, plus que de sexe, il avait surtout besoin de tendresse. Et tout cela, Blaise pouvait le donner à Harry, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il n'était pas amoureux du Survivant, mais il avait au fil du temps développé beaucoup d'affection pour lui, et il eût été malhonnête s'il n'avait pas reconnu qu'il le désirait toujours autant. Et pour être tout à fait franc, il n'aurait pas été totalement Serpentard s'il n'avait pas trouvé un intérêt personnel à s'occuper du jeune homme.

Ils étaient donc devenus plus que de simples amis, sans pour autant devenir véritablement des amants. Souvent, ils se retrouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande, et passaient une heure ou deux ensemble enlacés, à discuter tranquillement, à s'embrasser, à se caresser parfois. Harry ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec lui, mais quelques fois, il le laissait le déshabiller. Et ces fois là, Blaise était heureux de le faire jouir dans sa bouche, et de jouir entre ses mains. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à Harry à propos des marques qu'il avait parfois sur le corps, et Harry n'en avait jamais rien dit. Alors il se contentait de lui donner du plaisir quand le jeune homme le lui permettait, et de prendre du plaisir sous ses caresses. Cela leur suffisait, et ils étaient bien comme ça.

Ron, Hermione et Draco étaient au courant, mais ne disaient rien. Même Malfoy avait renoncé à se moquer du Survivant, comprenant qu'il touchait à un sujet beaucoup trop sensible. Mais grâce à Blaise Zabini, Harry allait mieux, et finalement, c'était la seule chose qui importait réellement.

xxxxxx

Severus Snape quant à lui, semblait être retombé dans l'apathie la plus totale, et considérait tout et tout le monde avec une indifférence confinant au mépris. Le nombre de points retirés aux autres Maisons avait sensiblement diminué, et il ne s'acharnait plus autant dans son numéro de Professeur Sadique et Implacable, ce qui du point de vue de ses élèves, était plutôt une excellente nouvelle. Il répondait avec ennui, mais poliment, aux sollicitations de ses collègues, et ces derniers étaient tous ravis de voir que sa période « Je-suis-de-mauvais-poil-et-j'en-fais-profiter-tout-le-monde » semblait bel et bien révolue. Tous sauf Remus Lupin, qui avait senti, grâce à son instinct surnaturel, que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ancien camarade de classe. Et Albus Dumbledore, qui voyait avec inquiétude l'un de ses meilleurs éléments dépérir sous ses yeux sans raison valable.

En effet, le Maître des Potions ne mangeait plus que très peu, buvait beaucoup trop, et sortait tous les soirs sur les coups des 22 heures pour ne revenir souvent qu'à l'aube, où il regagnait, dans un état proche du coma éthylique, ses cachots pour dormir quelques courtes heures d'un sommeil agité et bien peu réparateur. Cela n'avait pas affecté le travail de l'enseignant, mais le Directeur de Poudlard craignait surtout pour la santé de l'homme, dont les joues commençaient à s'amincir et les yeux se creuser. Et contrairement à la légende, Albus Dumbledore ne savait pas tout. Aussi décida-t-il un samedi après-midi, après avoir consulté Remus Lupin qui lui confirma que de son point de vue Severus avait bien un problème, de convoquer le Maître des Potions pour lui faire avouer la cause de son tourment.

Le Directeur proposa aimablement une tasse de thé à Snape qui refusa. C'était un rituel bien établi entre eux depuis de nombreuses années, aussi Albus ne s'en formalisait pas, bien qu'il ne lui fût jamais venu à l'idée de cesser de lui proposer du thé.

« Mon cher Severus », commença Dumbledore. « Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau. A ce propos, aimeriez-vous une part de tarte au citron ? »

« Albus », coupa sèchement Snape. « Voudriez-vous en venir au fait, s'il vous plait ? J'ai des copies à corriger et un cours très important à préparer, je n'ai pas le temps de prendre le thé avec vous. »

« Oui, bien entendu, excusez-moi. Je voulais simplement savoir comment vous alliez, car voyez-vous, je m'inquiète un peu. Vous me paraissez bien pâle et vous me semblez fatigué ces derniers temps… »

« Monsieur le Directeur », grogna Severus. « Avez-vous un quelconque motif de vous plaindre de mon travail au sein de l'établissement ? »

« Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Je me demandais juste – »

« Alors, je vais bien. Je vous remercie de vous soucier de ma santé, Albus, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail, donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser…Je serai _ravi_ de prendre le thé avec vous une autre fois. Bonne journée.»

Le Professeur de Potions salua brièvement le Directeur de Poudlard, et quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, laissant Dumbledore perplexe. Le vieil homme fixa Fumseck d'un air songeur, et le Phénix lança une trille en plongeant son regard doré dans les yeux bleus du Directeur.

« Vraiment, Fumseck ? Tu crois ? »

L'oiseau roucoula doucement, et Albus soupira, résigné. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de ça.

xxxxxx

En réalité, Severus n'avait pas de copies à corriger, et ses cours étaient tous déjà préparés depuis longtemps. Il voulait simplement être seul. Sa première idée avait été de rejoindre ses cachots, mais l'atmosphère qui y régnait lui parut soudain délétère, et il fut pris d'une brusque envie de respirer un air qui ne serait pas vicié par les vapeurs des Potions. Il sortit donc, évitant soigneusement les jardins du château, et se dirigea vers une partie du parc dont il était certain qu'elle ne serait pas envahie par une horde d'adolescents pleins d'hormones et de sueur. Il connaissait un endroit sur le domaine de Poudlard qui n'était jamais investi par personne, de l'autre côté du lac. Les étudiants n'y allaient jamais, préférant prendre le soleil sur les larges étendues de pelouse verte. Mais Severus appréciait cet endroit secret et ombragé qui n'était connu que de lui seul.

Hmm, apparemment pas. Alors qu'il arrivait en vue du saule pleureur où il avait l'habitude de s'abriter des regards, Severus s'aperçut que la place était déjà prise. Il ne voyait pas qui s'était caché sous les branches tombantes de l'arbre, mais il distingua les rires de deux personnes. Des garçons. Sa première impulsion fut de déloger les importuns à coups de points en moins et de menaces de mort, mais le Maître des Potions s'interrompit brutalement en reconnaissant l'une des deux voix. Une voix douloureusement familière, qu'il avait entendue tant de fois et qu'il connaissait si bien, chaleureuse quand il était en compagnie de ses amis, froide et vibrante de colère quand il se fâchait, et douce et ténue lorsqu'il pleurait sous ses coups. La voix de Potter. Celui-ci riait doucement à ce que lui chuchotait son compagnon, et Severus, pris d'une bouffée de jalousie, s'approcha discrètement pour mieux entendre.

« Non…non, arrête Blaise, c'est pas drôle, rends-moi mon t-shirt maintenant…S'il te plait ! »

« Seulement si tu m'embrasses. »

Le silence qui suivit serra douloureusement le cœur du Maître des Potions. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit un soupir, puis Blaise Zabini éleva de nouveau la voix, un peu hésitant.

« Harry…Tu devrais arrêter les cours avec Snape, tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. »

Un silence.

« On en a déjà parlé. » La voix de Harry était un peu sèche, un peu boudeuse. « J'ai besoin de ces cours. »

« C'est faux, et tu le sais. Tes notes sont excellentes maintenant. » Zabini sembla s'énerver un peu. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais franchement, à quoi ça te mène, tout ça ? Tu te fais du mal. _Il _te fait du mal. Ne me dis pas que ça te convient, parce que je ne te croirai pas. »

Severus retint sa respiration, attendant ce qu'allait dire le Survivant. Celui-ci répondit d'une voix un peu tremblante, mais résignée.

« Bien sûr que non. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux avoir. »

« Je t'en prie ! » Blaise criait presque à présent. « Tu penses _réellement_ ce que tu dis ? Bon Dieu, Harry, tu mérites tellement mieux, ne dis jamais que c'est tout ce à quoi tu estimes avoir droit. Merde, je veux dire, il ne t'aime même pas, et – »

« Toi non plus. » Ce n'était pas un reproche, seulement un simple constat.

« Parce que _tu_ ne me laisses pas. »

Un nouveau silence. Zabini reprit, d'une voix qui se voulait raisonnable, mais qui trahissait une profonde déception.

« Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il profite de toi. Il _joue_ avec toi. Et moi, Harry, j'en ai marre de te voir souffrir pour un _connard_ qui ne se rend même pas compte de ce que tu lui offres, et j'en ai marre d'essayer de te réparer. S'il te plait, laisse-le tomber, arrête tout ça. Et sors avec moi. »

« Je ne sais pas, Blaise…Je – »

« Oh, _honnêtement_, qu'est-ce que ça change ? » coupa Blaise, excédé. « C'est déjà comme si on sortait ensemble. Tu laisses beaucoup de tes amis te sucer, toi ? »

Snape n'attendit pas la réponse de Harry, et fit irruption entre les branches feuillues du saule pleureur. Il frémit légèrement en voyant l'Effroyable Sale Gosse vêtu uniquement d'un simple jean, ses cheveux désordonnés retombant en mèches folles sur ses joues, son front et sa nuque. Il jeta un regard profondément méprisant à Blaise Zabini, puis l'ignora totalement en se tournant vers Harry qui le contemplait d'un air ahuri.

« Monsieur Potter, » fit-il d'une voix dangereusement douce. « Votre petite cervelle aurait-elle, par le plus grand des hasards, oublié que vous aviez une retenue aujourd'hui avec moi, et que vous avez par conséquent très précisément – il s'interrompit pour regarder sa montre – 27 minutes de retard ? 15 points en moins pour Griffondor, et une retenue supplémentaire pour samedi prochain. A présent, rhabillez-vous, votre tenue est incorrecte. Et suivez-moi. »

Blaise jeta un regard étonné à Harry, qui, tétanisé, ne lui répondit pas. Snape n'avait _jamais_ donné de retenue au jeune homme aujourd'hui. Voyant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas, dans sa confusion, Severus lui prit le bras sans douceur pour le relever, et sans lui laisser le temps de ramasser ses vêtements, pas même ses chaussures, l'entraîna avec lui vers le château.

xxxxxx

Blaise observa les deux hommes s'éloigner, stupéfait. Puis il laissa échapper un soupir résigné. Après, tout, peut-être était-ce une bonne chose que Snape ait entendu leur conversation. Il priait pour que ce fût le cas. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se releva, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Si avec tout ça, Snape ne se décidait pas, la cause était perdue. Quant à lui, sa cote avait suffisamment monté pour pouvoir se taper tout ce que Poudlard pouvait compter de mâles potables, à défaut d'avoir Harry…Il s'éloigna en sifflotant, satisfait.

xxxxxx

Snape ne décrocha pas un mot tout le temps que dura leur marche vers le château. Il agrippait toujours fermement le bras de Harry et celui-ci commençait à avoir mal. Mais le Survivant ne dit rien, et suivit sans protester le Maître des Potions. Pourtant au fond de son cœur, ses sentiments confus livraient une bataille acharnée. Qu'allait-il se passer une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés dans la salle de cours ? Snape allait-il une fois de plus l'humilier, le faire supplier puis le laisser repartir sans un mot, sans un regard ? Harry ne le voulait pas, il ne le voulait plus. Mais en même temps, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il avait bien essayé pourtant, de vouloir d'autres hommes. Seul le sombre professeur retenait ses faveurs, et bien que cela le fît souffrir, il n'en voulait pas d'autres. Au fond de lui, Harry savait que Blaise avait raison, qu'il était amoureux, mais le fait de nier l'évidence était le seul rempart qui le protégeait encore du désespoir.

xxxxxx

Le jeune homme vit avec stupeur Snape passer sans s'arrêter devant la salle de classe, et bifurquer dans un couloir qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé visiter. L'homme s'arrêta devant un étrange tableau représentant des dunes de sable multicolores balayées par le vent, et murmura un mot de passe incompréhensible. Puis il tira l'adolescent à sa suite, franchissant le passage qui s'ouvrait lentement.

Harry s'arrêta, ébahi, regardant tout autour de lui. La pièce était…somptueuse. Il détailla, émerveillé, les riches tapis qui jonchaient un sol de bois ciré qui sentait bon le santal, les coussins moelleux éparpillés un peu partout, les sofas et les fauteuils pourpres qui n'appelaient qu'à s'étendre paresseusement dedans, les bibliothèques emplies de livres précieux à la couverture de cuir grainé, les bouteilles aux formes étranges remplies d'alcools rares et exotiques. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru que les appartements de Snape puissent respirer autant la volupté.

Puis soudain, il se rendit compte de quelque chose et redescendit brutalement sur terre.

Il était dans les appartements de Severus Snape.

Et Severus Snape le fixait de ses yeux brûlants, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas bouffé depuis des semaines.

°_Oups_°. Encore et toujours le Syndrome Snape.

xxxxxx

_On est prié de ne pas tuer l'auteur. Sinon, l'auteur ne peut plus updater, et on ne peut pas avoir le joli lemon (le vrai, cette fois-ci) au chapitre suivant. Ah, et si on souhaite encourager l'auteur, ou lui envoyer des menaces de mort, au choix, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche XD. Bises à tout le monde !_


	10. Chapitre 10 : La fin d’une histoire…ou l

**L'Initiation**

**Résumé** : Réponse au Défi #Y3 - Ombre et Folie : « Un élève inattendu vient demander quelques cours supplémentaires à Snape par un beau soir de printemps… »

**Couple** : SSHP

**Rating** : R, voire NC-17

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Vous savez qui c'est, vous, JKR ? Moi pas.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs. D'autre part, cette fic comporte du SM (relativement soft) et des rapports de domination-soumission, aussi âmes sensibles et romantiques de tous poils, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire** : Voici le dixième – et dernier, enfin ! – chapitre, avec le lemon qui je crois est un peu attendu. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, et j'espère que cette fic vous a plu autant que moi j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire…

**RAR** :

**Vif d'or** : Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir…J'espère que le dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je t'embrasse aussi.

**Jenni944** : Le voici, le voici ! J'espère que ça te plaira, parce que c'est la première fois que j'en écris un…Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, bises.

**Alexiel** : Rassure toi, il y a un happy end ! Merci de m'avoir lue, bises.

**Lilly Margot** : Merci de tout cœur pour tes reviews, elles m'encouragent beaucoup. Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Je t'embrasse.

**Nardy** : Ma belle Sandy, merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires XD Oui, j'aurais pu laisser Sev les surprendre, mais je pense que, vue la manière dont je l'ai décrit, le pauvre Harry n'aurait pas survécu, et avoue que ça aurait été bien dommage pour la suite de l'histoire ! Huhu. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous voici arrivés à la fin de ma fic, et j'espère que mon premier lemon sera convaincant (un peu angoissée, du coup, là). Merci de tout cœur de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, et de m'avoir soutenue. Je t'embrasse fort. (Tiphaine, un peu émue quand même que son premier bébé soit apprécié).

**Vega264** : Ma chère Vega, je suis heureuse que tu aies pu me lire. J'espère sincèrement que ce dernier chapitre te plaira ! Pour Blaise, eh bien, je laisse ça à ton imagination, à moins que je reçoive beaucoup de demandes pour l'écriture d'un épilogue…Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, je t'embrasse.

**Margarita6** : Maggie, merci pour tes encouragements. Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic, j'espère que le lemon sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Grosses bises.

**Onarluca** : Ma douce Artemis, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et pour toutes celles que tu m'as laissées. Oui, nous voici arrivés au dernier chapitre, et donc au lemon ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, ou du moins que tu seras indulgente, puisque c'est mon premier. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir lue et soutenue. Bisous.

**Cyrano** : Emma, ma belle, merci pour ton message ! Effectivement, si tout marchait comme sur des roulettes, ce serait moins drôle ! Mais rassure toi, mon histoire se termine sur un happy end XD Sinon, Pansy, Mimi et Cho n'ont rien à faire dans ma fic. D'ailleurs elles n'existent pas. C'est mieux comme ça, hein ? lol. Si tu insistes, dans une prochaine fic, je peux être très méchante avec elles…Muhahahahahah ! hum, bon. Pour Blaise, moi je l'aime bien, donc, même s'il s'en prend un peu plein la gueule dans ce chapitre, considère (même si je n'écris pas d'épilogue) qu'il s'en tire bien, et qu'il se casera avec un mec bien (ou qu'il se fera plein de beaux mâles, au choix). Quant à Draco, je l'aime bien avec Ginny, il se trouve que la dernière des Weasley me plait bien, elle a beaucoup de caractère (du moins après le deuxième tome), et si elle s'y prend bien, notre Petit Prince se fera mener par le bout du nez ! Puis d'abord, le Roi des Démons, je l'aime bien, moi XD Sur ce, voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Merci de m'avoir lue, je t'embrasse ! (et j'attends toujours « Vive les pensées… » ! )

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Tu conclues bien XD Et non, si tu avais tué la pauvre auteuze que je suis, tu n'aurais pas eu la fin, avoue que ça aurait été dommage ! lol. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, je t'embrasse.

**Karo** : J'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière ! En tout cas, merci de me lire et de m'encourager. Voici la fin de ma fic, en espérant que ça te plaira. Bisous.

**Lady Celena** : Je préfère les encouragements ! lol. Mais comme je suis de nature conciliante, voici enfin la fin de ma fic. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bises.

**Aqualine d'Aquarius** : Sadique je suis, sadique je resterai XD Mais pas trop quand même, puisque voici déjà la fin de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, grosses bises.

**Lapindodu** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Ben ouais, il a pas que ça à foutre Dumby d'espionner tout le monde, non plus, hein…lol. Bref, voici enfin le dernier chapitre de ma fic, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bises.

**Chapitre 10 : La fin d'une histoire…ou le début, peut-être**

Blaise Zabini se dirigeait lentement vers le château. Il l'eût difficilement admis, mais une part de lui s'inquiétait réellement pour Harry. Peut-être avait-il eu tort d'exciter autant la jalousie de son Directeur de Maison. Secouant la tête, il réfuta cette hypothèse. Après tout, pour quiconque ayant un peu le sens de l'observation et plus d'un demi-cerveau, cela crevait les yeux que le terrible Maître des Potions se mourait de désir pour le Survivant. Et si l'homme ne parvenait pas à l'assumer, eh bien, il fallait le forcer un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'il croisa Ronald Weasley en chemin. Le jeune Serpentard eut un rictus méprisant. S'il devait reconnaître que Granger était une fille brillante, et somme toute intéressante, autant son petit ami lui portait sur les nerfs. Ce dernier ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole que pour le saluer froidement, le tolérant uniquement parce que Harry l'aimait bien. Et Blaise lui rendait bien son mépris. Il allait le dépasser sans lui dire un mot, lorsque le rouquin fit quelque chose de tout à fait impensable.

xxxxxx

Ronald Weasley en avait assez. Bien qu'il eût dit lui-même à Hermione de ne pas se mêler de la vie de Harry, l'attitude de Zabini avec son meilleur ami avait le don de l'énerver. Ce putain de Serpentard trop aimable pour être honnête courait après le Survivant depuis des semaines, décourageant les prétendants qui soupiraient après Harry et prenant un malin plaisir à flirter avec le jeune homme dès que Snape était dans les parages. En fait, il _provoquait_ délibérément Snape, et c'était Harry qui en faisait les frais, récoltant des retenues presque tous les samedi soirs. Ce qui se passait durant ces retenues, Ron ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais il avait bien vu que l'humeur de Harry était toujours plus sombre lorsqu'il en revenait. Et peu importaient les sentiments que son ami pouvait avoir envers l'Infâme Professeur de Potions, ni ceux que pouvaient éprouver Zabini. Ron en avait marre que Harry souffre, et s'il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Snape, eh bien Zabini prendrait à sa place.

Et aujourd'hui avait été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. En voyant Snape tirer brutalement Harry par le bras pour l'entraîner vers les cachots, Ron avait vu rouge et était parti à la recherche de Zabini. Et lorsqu'il le trouva, il l'empoigna par le col et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

« Putain, Weasley, on peut savoir ce qui te prend ? » cracha Blaise, peu rassuré par l'air mauvais du rouquin qui faisait tout de même une bonne tête de plus que lui.

« Ce qui me prend ? » hurla Ron, son visage de la couleur exacte de ses cheveux. « Il me prend que j'aimerais que tu m'expliques _pourquoi_ je viens de croiser ton foutu Directeur de Maison en train de traîner mon meilleur pote dans les couloirs du château ! Bordel, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de foutre ta merde partout où tu passes, hein ? »

Blaise pâlit en voyant la haine qui contractait le visage de Weasley. Essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale, il se dégagea sans douceur de l'étreinte du roux.

« Merde, Weasley, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

« Tu étais avec lui, non ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, nom de Dieu ? »

« Mais rien, putain ! J'étais juste avec Harry près du lac et il a débarqué comme une furie en disant qu'il avait une retenue avec lui ! Franchement, Weasley, t'es lourd, j'y peux rien si Snape n'assume pas ! »

Ron le fixa sans aménité, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Puis lui jeta, avec hargne.

« Je te préviens, Zabini. Si jamais il se passe _quoi que ce soit_ qui puisse faire souffrir Harry, je te tiendrai pour _personnellement_ responsable. Et je te _jure_, au nom de Merlin et de tous ceux qui l'ont suivi, que je te ferai ravaler ton orgueil si profondément au fond de la gorge que ta mère elle-même ne te reconnaîtra pas. »

Blaise renifla, hautain.

« C'est une menace, Weasley ? »

« Une promesse, Zabini. Une promesse. »

Ron tourna les talons et laissa planté là un Blaise furieux et un peu effrayé.

xxxxxx

Severus Snape était dans un état de rage incontrôlable. Depuis des semaines, presque deux mois, sa vie était un enfer quotidien. A cause de Potter. Potter qu'il désirait tellement fort qu'il en était effrayé, Potter qu'il humiliait régulièrement sans que celui-ci ne pense même plus à se rebeller, Potter qui le voulait lui aussi, il le savait. La partie honnête de lui-même devait bien reconnaître qu'il était le seul artisan de sa déchéance, mais il ne voulait pas écouter la voix de la raison. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il avait surpris le gamin avec ce petit crétin insupportable de Blaise Zabini, et qu'il n'avait même pas repoussé ses avances. Pas maintenant, alors que le morveux le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts et qu'il était à moitié nu devant lui. Le jeu n'avait que trop duré, à présent. Potter était à lui, à lui seul. Et il allait le lui prouver. Tout de suite.

« Déshabillez-vous. »

Le jeune homme fut tiré de sa transe par la voix rauque et furieuse de son professeur. Il lui jeta un regard incrédule. Snape se moquait-il de lui, encore une fois ? Non. Harry en avait assez. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Pas cette fois-ci.

« Non. »

Le Survivant n'avait pas bougé. Il resta là, immobile, soutenant le regard du Maître des Potions. Celui-ci gronda sourdement.

« J'ai dit. Déshabillez-vous. MAINTENANT ! »

L'homme avait hurlé mais Harry ne bougea pas, se contenant de garder ses prunelles émeraudes fermement plantées dans celles de Severus, un air de défi plaqué sur son visage.

« Non. J'en ai assez, Professeur. Je ne me déshabillerai pas. Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas mérité cette retenue, pas mérité que vous me traitiez ainsi. Maintenant, je vais partir. »

Severus lança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte de ses appartements. Puis cracha avec dédain.

« Pour aller où, Monsieur Potter ? Rejoindre votre petit ami Blaise Zabini ? »

« Lui, au moins, il veut de moi… » murmura le jeune homme, amer.

L'expression peinée de son professeur lui fit mal, et le garçon eut envie de pleurer, mais Harry ne faiblit pas. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, mais une grande main ferme l'en empêcha et agrippa son épaule.

« Vous restez ici, Potter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry avait crié, sa voix tremblant sous l'effet de la rage. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Snape, et lui fit face, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ je devrais rester, hein ? Pour que vous m'humiliiez encore une fois ?»

La vision du jeune homme échevelé lui fit l'effet d'un coup au cœur, mais Severus resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de Harry. Il se pencha, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'adolescent, sa voix basse et haletante à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

« Parce que je le veux. Parce que vous faites de ma vie une souffrance continuelle depuis des semaines. Parce que j'ai lutté tellement pour vous dégoûter de moi, et me dégoûter de vous en agissant ainsi que je ne peux plus le supporter. Parce que votre simple vue me fait souffrir au delà de ce qui est imaginable. Parce que je supporterai pas une seconde de plus que ce _porc_ de Zabini pose la main sur vous. Parce que je vous désire si fort que j'en ai mal, et que je n'en peux plus de vous haïr pour ça. Parce que vous êtes à moi. A moi. »

Severus, essoufflé par sa tirade, ne termina pas sa phrase. A la place, il pressa brutalement ses lèvres contre celles du Survivant, ses mains serrant toujours douloureusement les bras nus du garçon.

xxxxxx

Harry gémit en sentant la bouche de l'homme meurtrir férocement la sienne. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans ce baiser, mais le jeune homme s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sentir encore plus le corps incroyablement dur de son professeur contre lui. Alors il se défit violemment de l'étreinte de Snape et s'accrocha désespérément à son cou, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Severus grogna, entourant de ses bras puissants le corps de l'adolescent, le serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer.

Il dut toutefois sentir que Harry commençait à manquer d'air, car il desserra lentement sa prise, ses mains remontant doucement vers le visage de l'adolescent. Harry frémit en sentant ces longs doigts élégants parcourir son visage, apprenant ses traits par cœur, alors que les lèvres de l'homme se détachaient lentement, se faisant plus légères sur sa bouche. Il gémit encore lorsqu'il sentit une langue douce frôler sa lèvre supérieure, laissant échapper une plainte sourde quand elle força l'entrée de sa bouche entrouverte. Et la sensation de cette langue merveilleuse explorant passionnément les contours de la sienne était simplement extraordinaire, et il soupira, éperdu de désir.

A présent le baiser se faisait moins ardent, moins pressé, et Harry sentit presque à regret cette bouche à la douceur irréelle quitter ses lèvres pour suivre la ligne de son menton, de ses mâchoires, jusqu'à la peau si sensible juste sous son oreille. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile quand les lèvres fines s'attardèrent sur son lobe, puis descendirent avec une lenteur affolante au creux de son cou, les dents mordillant la chair comme pour la marquer. Puis plus bas, se promenant sur l'épaule fragile, les clavicules et le creux délicat entre elles. Harry haleta encore plus fort quand la bouche traîtresse descendit encore, redessinant les muscles de son torse, s'attardant sur les pointes de chair dressée, les titillant, les mordant, les torturant jusqu'à les rendre dures comme de la pierre, jusqu'à les faire rougir. La langue descendit plus bas, encore, traçant les contours du ventre plat et bronzé, se faufilant dans le nombril rond.

Harry gémit plus fort quand Severus défit lentement son pantalon, le faisant glisser au sol, entraînant les sous-vêtements au passage, couvrant de baisers ses mollets, ses genoux, ses cuisses, s'agrippant à ses hanches comme un naufragé à un radeau. Il cria de surprise lorsque le souffle de l'homme effleura son sexe tendu. Et gémit encore quand la langue merveilleuse donna un petit coup bref, presque timide, sur le gland déjà humide. Haleta plus fort encore quand elle le lécha sur toute sa longueur, une fois, deux fois, les longs doigts caressant ses testicules, trois fois, avant qu'une bouche incroyablement chaude l'engloutisse, enfin, enfin, jusqu'à la base, le faisant trembler de tout son corps. Alors ses hanches se mirent à bouger au rythme des va et viens de cette bouche fabuleuse, et ses mains virent s'enfouir dans la longue chevelure noire, se crispant sur les mèches soyeuses, et c'était tout simplement sublime.

Severus arrêta sa douce torture lorsqu'il sentit que Harry ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Ignorant les protestations du jeune homme, il se releva et reprit brutalement sa bouche, martyrisant les lèvres tendres, les mordant violemment pour les faire gonfler, jusqu'à les faire saigner. Puis redescendit encore, marquant la nuque fine de ses dents, ses bras enserrant le corps mince de l'adolescent., son entrejambe plaqué contre celui du garçon. Harry sentit ses jambes faiblir sous l'assaut, alors il les enroula autour des hanches de l'homme, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il était le seul élément encore solide dans un univers où il avait perdu tous ses repères. Et Severus le porta dans sa chambre.

Harry ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il se sentit déposé sur le grand lit qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Il aurait pu encore une fois admirer les tentures de velours, les tapis si épais qu'on aurait pu y enfouir entièrement les pieds, et les lampes aux formes étranges, mais la seule chose qu'il était capable de regarder à présent était le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Un visage tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Severus Snape avait abandonné toute idée de conserver son masque de froideur habituelle, et les émotions défilaient sur ses traits à une vitesse impressionnante, fureur, désir, passion, toute son âme tourmentée était affichée sur son visage, et Harry à ce moment là ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus beau. A genoux sur le lit immense, il détaillait la haute silhouette avec une révérence quasi-religieuse, puis murmura, presque intimidé, presque n'osant pas, d'une voix suppliante.

« S'il vous plait, Monsieur…je voudrais…vous voir…nu. »

Severus eut un sourire presque tendre, un peu étonné, un peu amusé, et d'un geste négligent de sa baguette, fit disparaître ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Puis il déboutonna lentement, bien trop lentement, sa longue robe noire, dévoilant le torse le plus parfait que Harry eut jamais contemplé. Même les innombrables cicatrices qui zébraient la peau d'une blancheur surnaturelle, Harry les trouva belles, alors il s'approcha doucement et se mit à les embrasser une à une avec ferveur, lui toujours agenouillé sur le lit et l'homme toujours debout en face de lui. Lorsque le garçon s'aventura timidement plus bas et tenta de déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon, Severus le repoussa gentiment, le faisant tomber allongé sur les draps sombres, ravissant une fois de plus ses lèvres, son baiser se faisant plus pressant, plus exigeant à mesure que Harry resserrait l'étreinte de ses longues jambes autour de lui. Puis il se dégagea doucement, et lui retira ses lunettes, ses yeux noirs plongés dans le vert liquide de ceux du garçon. La Voix se mit à chuchoter, basse, rauque, avide.

« Je veux te voir te caresser. Je veux que tu me montres ce que tu faisais chaque soir lorsque je t'écoutais derrière la porte. Montre moi. »

Severus se recula un peu, se délectant de l'adorable rougeur qui montait aux joues de l'adolescent. Puis il se leva, et face à Harry, commença à défaire sa ceinture. Le garçon gémit doucement, laissant ses mains errer sur son torse, l'effleurant à peine. La ceinture tomba à terre.

Harry posa la main sur son sexe douloureusement tendu.

Severus défit le premier bouton de son pantalon.

Harry commença à se caresser lentement, la respiration difficile.

Severus défit le deuxième bouton de son pantalon.

Les mouvements sur la verge dressée se firent plus rapides, la respiration plus haletante.

Severus défit le troisième bouton.

Les halètements devinrent des plaintes étouffées.

« Montre moi »

La phrase murmurée fit sursauter le jeune homme, qui, hésitant, mit deux doigts dans sa bouche.

« Regarde moi. »

Harry accrocha son regard troublé à celui de Severus, qui défit lentement le quatrième bouton.

Harry cria lorsque les deux doigts s'introduisirent brusquement dans son intimité, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de l'homme.

Severus fit sauter le cinquième bouton.

Harry enfonça un peu plus ses doigts dans le fourreau de chair élastique et se mit à les bouger de plus en plus vite, au même rythme que sa main sur son membre.

Severus fit tomber son pantalon à terre, révélant des jambes aux proportions parfaites. Harry poussa un soupir désespéré et plongea un troisième doigt entre ses fesses.

Severus fit glisser le boxer noir, libérant un sexe incroyablement dur. Harry sanglotait à présent, balbutiant des suppliques éperdues.

« S'il vous plait…s'il te plait, Severus…prends-moi… »

Alors Severus n'y tint plus et lui prit les mains, les retirant doucement, déposant des baisers légers sur les poignets du garçon. Puis, s'agenouillant entre les jambes écartées du jeune homme, il lui embrassa les genoux, les cuisses, retardant encore un peu le moment. Puis, enfin, enfin, il le pénétra avec une lenteur affolante, si lentement que Harry se tortilla sous lui pour le sentir plus, plus loin, pour sentir encore cette délicieuse brûlure qui le faisait mourir, tellement ça faisait mal et tellement c'était bon en même temps. Et lorsque Severus fut entièrement entré en lui, l'homme ne put empêcher tout son corps de trembler, tellement la sensation était indescriptible, tellement il se retenait de bouger les hanches et tellement il se retenait de jouir là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Alors Harry plaqua violemment son bassin contre le sien, et Severus ne contrôla plus rien. Et c'était si doux, cette chair si chaude et si étroite autour de lui, l'enserrant si fort, ces jambes nerveuses qui s'enroulaient autour de lui, le rapprochant encore, le faisant bouger plus vite, plus loin, plus fort, et ces yeux verts qui ne lâchaient pas les siens, et cette voix qui le suppliait d'aller encore plus vite, encore plus loin, encore plus fort…_Dieux_. C'était magnifique. C'était sublime, le plus merveilleux des péchés, c'était délicieusement immoral, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait que leurs deux corps qui bougeaient à l'unisson.

Oui. Rien d'autre ne comptait à présent, rien d'autre que le corps de Severus contre le sien, sa bouche contre ses lèvres, son sexe à l'intérieur de lui, et Harry ne pouvait plus rien, ne voulait plus rien à part chuchoter son nom désespérément, et le supplier encore, encore, encore. Et lorsque la main de l'homme s'enroula autour de son sexe, Harry cria plus fort, et s'accrocha plus fort encore, et pleura, parce que, _Merlin_, c'était si bon, c'était au delà des mots. Et lorsque Severus lui dit, le fixant avec une intensité effrayante « Tu es à moi. Dis-le. » Harry ferma ses paupières et lui dit que oui, oh mon Dieu, oui, Severus, mon amour, je suis à toi, je suis à toi…Et lorsque Severus lui murmura de rouvrir les yeux, qu'il voulait le voir jouir, qu'il voulait voir ses yeux, alors Harry le regarda et il jouit, et Severus en même temps que lui, leurs deux corps tendus dans le même orgasme, et c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde.

Ca, et peut-être le fait de s'endormir paisiblement dans les bras puissants et étrangement réconfortants de l'homme.

xxxxxx

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, quelques minutes peut-être, ou quelques heures plus tard, il croisa le regard sombre de Severus, qui le dévisageait, une bizarre tendresse inscrite sur le visage.

« Tu es beau », souffla doucement le jeune homme.

L'homme grogna, et Harry eut un petit rire. Severus se pencha vers Harry et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

« Tu es magnifique », chuchota la Voix au creux de l'oreille de l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Severus, laissant un silence paisible s'installer. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il murmura d'une voix peu assurée.

« Tu sais…Tout ce que tu m'as fait ces dernières semaines. Tu m'as fait souffrir toi aussi…Et je t'ai détesté aussi pour ça. Mais j'ai aimé. Tout. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Et je crois…je crois que je n'aurais pas voulu que ça se passe autrement. Même si j'ai vraiment eu mal. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Et…je crois que je t'aime, aussi. »

« Moi aussi. »

Harry rosit de plaisir devant la réplique taciturne, mais sincère, du Maître des Potions. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. Puis, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, arrachant un cri indigné à Severus.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais. Je ne veux plus _jamais_ que tu ailles à Londres sans moi. C'est clair ? »

Severus sourit. Puis, enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure brune et désordonnée, il répondit.

« Limpide, Monsieur Potter. »

Limpide.

Fin.

xxxxxx

_Voilà, cette fois-ci c'est bel et bien la fin. Je suis émue, c'était ma première fic, et je l'ai écrite en moins de 15 jours (°Myschka toute fière°) ! Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, qui ont apprécié et qui m'ont encouragée, j'ai été très touchée XD Je ne pense pas écrire d'épilogue, à moins qu'on ne me fasse du chantage au suicide. En revanche, si vous avez des idées à me soumettre pour une prochaine fic, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions. Bises à tout le monde et encore merci._


	11. Epilogue : Et ils vécurent heureuxenfin,

**L'Initiation**

**Résumé** : Réponse au Défi #Y3 - Ombre et Folie : « Un élève inattendu vient demander quelques cours supplémentaires à Snape par un beau soir de printemps… »

**Couple** : SSHP

**Rating** : R

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Tout à moi. Ben quoi, j'ai le droit de rêver non ?

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs. D'autre part, cette fic comporte du SM (relativement soft) et des rapports de domination-soumission, aussi âmes sensibles et romantiques de tous poils, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire** : Puisqu'on me l'a si gentiment demandé, voici l'épilogue de _L'Initiation_. Vraiment sans prétention, et plutôt pour les supportrices de Blaise et Remus XD

**RAR** :

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à toutes. Pour m'avoir lue, m'avoir soutenue, et pour avoir aimé mes bêtises. Je suis d'autant plus touchée que c'était ma première fic, et que je n'avais jamais rien écrit sur un sujet aussi peu familier pour moi. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire que moi j'en ai eu à écrire cette histoire ! Je compte continuer à écrire, bien entendu, mais je ne sais pas quand, ni sur quel sujet. D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, par mail, sachant que je ne compte faire que du slash pour le moment, à moins qu'un pairing hétéro ne me semble réellement intéressant (un Dray/Hermione bien justifié et original, par exemple). Ah, et puis, si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'aimerais aussi faire bêta-lectrice, parce que je suis un peu pointilleuse sur l'orthographe d'une part, et que d'autre part j'aime bien lire les chapitres d'une bonne fic à l'avance XD. Sinon, j'écrirai une réponse aux reviews dans quelques jours._

_Je vous embrasse toutes._

_Tiphaine._

XXXXXX

_Bien, maintenant, les réponses individuelles ! J'espère n'oublier personne !_

**Lila Flow** : Concernant les chapitres 8 et 9, je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas vu le film dont tu parles, mais j'en ai entendu parler. Il paraît qu'il est très bien, donc je suppose que je peux me sentir flattée ! lol.

**Alexiel.v** : Coucou et merci pour ta review. Eh bien, oui, je l'ai écrite en 15 jours…j'avais commencé 5 jours avant de poster les premiers chapitres, et après j'ai écrit au fur et à mesure…Il faut croire que j'étais inspirée ! lol. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire t'ait plu autant…Je t'embrasse, à bientôt.

**Lola Reeds** : Merci beaucoup, ma belle ! Je n'hésiterai pas à suivre tes conseils et j'irai pêcher quelques idées sur le site d'O&F. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ait plu, et j'espère te compter parmi mes lecteurs pour une prochaine histoire. Et rassure toi, même si j'aime beaucoup les HPDM, je préfère quand même les SSHP ! Merci à toi de m'avoir lue, je t'embrasse.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Merci pour ta review ! Et merci surtout de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, même si à certains moments j'ai pu t'énerver avec mes coupures de chapitres sadiques :D Pour les pairings, je vais y réfléchir, d'autant que j'aime bien les deux couples que tu m'as nommés, mais ce qui me manque surtout, c'est une bonne idée de scénario ! En tout cas, encore merci, je t'embrasse.

**Onarluca** : Ma douce Artemis, merci pour ta review. Et merci pour celles que tu as postées à chaque chapitre. Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ait plu, et j'espère te plaire encore avec mes prochaines histoires ! Je t'embrasse.

**Oxaline** : Concernant le chapitre 9 : Moi aussi j'aime bien l'idée de Harry et Blaise ensemble, malheureusement, vus les besoins de l'histoire, notre beau Serpentard ira voir ailleurs !

**Surimi** : Quelle longue review ! J'adore, merci beaucoup ! Alors, essayons de faire dans l'ordre, ça va pas être simple…Pour la filière littéraire, je sais pas, sachant que j'ai passé un bac Sciences économiques spécialité maths en 1997 (déjà 8 ans, eh oui, je rajeunis pas)…lol. Mais si je ne peux pas vraiment dire à quel genre littéraire appartient Shakespeare, à part peut-être au théâtre élisabéthain, et que je me fiche éperdument de Giono, qui ne fait pas partie de mes auteurs préférés, je peux en revanche te répondre que le bonheur est forcément irrationnel puisqu'il se base sur des perceptions, et non pas sur des considérations objectives, et que si tu sors de l'imagination tordue d'un auteur, c'est vachement bien imité, puisque, contrairement à Descartes, je considère que « je ressens donc je suis ». Et toc. Lol. Mais effectivement, on sort du sujet, là…Huhu. Puisque tu l'as si gentiment demandé, voilà donc l'épilogue ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Et comme j'ai tout compris à ta review même pas foireuse (même la référence à ce chef d'œuvre qu'est « L'âge de Glace »…ouais, j'ai des mômes à la maison…), ben, non seulement, je vais essayer de t'écrire un OS SSHP sur le sujet que tu m'as soumis, mais en plus tu vas devoir m'en écrire un XD Pour le sujet, je verrai plus tard, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai ! Kiss aussi (Et puis j'aime bien ton chat, aussi. Ceci dit, c'est un chat, donc forcément, je l'aime bien. J'aime bien les chats. Sauf celui de ma sœur, qui est dingue – le chat, pas ma sœur…quoique. Mais une fois de plus on s'éloigne du sujet. Je devrais peut-être aller me coucher, moi…).

**Vif d'or** : Merci, merci, merci. Ta review me fait très plaisir ! Alors, comme tu me l'as si gentiment demandé, voici l'épilogue. Je t'embrasse, à bientôt j'espère.

**Saki 123** : Merci beaucoup. Bises.

**Nardy** : Ma belle, merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ton soutien a beaucoup compté pour moi. Rassure toi, je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue, moi-même pour cette fic, j'ai laissé faire ma plume (enfin, mes doigts courir sur le clavier…lol) faire à sa guise. Cependant, une petite idée d'épilogue sans prétention m'a traversé l'esprit, et si effectivement, ce n'est pas nécessaire, ça me fait plaisir de contenter celles qui m'en ont demandé un…Libre à toi de le lire ou pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit, merci de tout cœur de m'avoir lue ! Je t'embrasse, à bientôt.

**Garouf** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Et pour tes compliments ! Pour le rythme de publication, je n'ai aucun mérite, l'inspiration est venue toute seule…Quant à l'orthographe, eh bien, je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur, mais j'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux, sachant que moi aussi, j'ai tendance à râler quand une bonne fic est gâchée par des fautes qui gênent la lecture. Pour O&F, je leur enverrai l'histoire cette semaine, en espérant qu'elles la publieront (j'ai cru comprendre qu'elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, et je ne suis inscrite que sur le Forum). Et sinon, j'irai faire un tour sur le Forum à l'occasion ! Sur ce, je te remercie de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, et je t'embrasse. A bientôt.

**Crackos** : Salut à toi et merci pour ta review. Bien entendu je ne t'en veux absolument pas de ne pas avoir reviewé avant…Je suis heureuse que ma petite histoire t'ait plu ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Hedwigelol** : Coucou, et merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ma fic ! Pour le moment, je n'ai pas de projet d'écriture précis, mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! Bises et bientôt.

**Lapindodu** : Salut, et merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire t'ait plu, et que tu aies aimé le lemon (pour un premier, j'avais un peu peur)…Je n'ai pas de fic en réserve, mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Tiayel** : Mon Dieu, la grande Tiayel qui me laisse une review ! °Myschka émotionnée° Alors, pour le zine, oui, oui, oui, évidemment que ça m'intéresse…J'en serai ravie, vraiment. Sinon, c'est vraiment amusant que tu parles d'une séquelle Remus/Blaise, parce que…mais je te laisse juger par toi-même dans l'épilogue…Bises, à bientôt.

**Farahon** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Cyrano** : Ma belle, merci pour cette review qui m'a beaucoup fait rire ! Alors, finalement, j'ai quand même écrit un épilogue. Il m'est venu tout seul cette nuit, donc, le voici. Ca se passe un an après la fin de ma fic, c'est un petit truc sans prétention, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira. Tu remarqueras que Blaise et Remus sont à l'honneur, je n'ai pas voulu développer pour les autres personnages. A ce propos, oui, j'ai vu la fin du deuxième film, c'est vrai que la pauvre Ginny n'est pas aidée…Mais dans le tome 5, je dois reconnaître qu'elle a la classe ! Pour les pestes, ben, j'avoue que je préfère les oublier, mais ceci dit, mes penchants sadiques reprendront sans doute un jour le dessus, et à ce moment-là…CA VA SAIGNER ! Je ne pense pas faire de suite, mais j'ai hâte d'écrire une nouvelle histoire, dès qu'une bonne idée viendra à mon pauvre esprit tordu XD Je t'embrasse fort, et vive le Roi des Démons !

**Jwulee** : Merci d'avoir posté une review pour chaque chapitre. Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ait plu. Je t'embrasse, à bientôt.

**Sahada** : Merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement, je n'écrirai pas de suite, juste ce petit épilogue qui s'est imposé à moi cette nuit. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bien entendu, j'écrirai d'autres histoires dans un futur plus ou moins proche, et j'espère que tu les liras ! En tout cas, merci pour tout, je t'embrasse.

**Epilogue : Et ils vécurent heureux…enfin, presque.**

« Severus ? »

« …Grrmmbllgrr. »

« Severus. »

« QUOI ? »

« Arrête de regarder Monsieur Zabini comme ça. On dirait que tu as envie de lui arracher les yeux. »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, lycanthrope stupide. Mais oui, j'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux. Et de le castrer, accessoirement. D'ailleurs, je vais le faire tout de suite. »

Remus Lupin considéra son collègue avec un sourire moqueur. Puis tourna son regard vers le jeune Serpentard qui discutait joyeusement avec Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela faisait un an que son presque-filleul et Severus étaient ensemble, 6 mois que Harry squattait sans vergogne les appartements de son amant, ne supportant plus l'éloignement et son petit studio londonien. Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient invité leurs amis à la pendaison de crémaillère de leur nouvelle maison, dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard. Remus poussa un soupir légèrement nostalgique. Oh, évidemment, il n'avait pas très bien pris la nouvelle de la relation de son protégé avec son ancien ennemi, au début. Mais au bout de quelques temps, il avait fini par s'y faire. Comme tout le monde. Il fallait bien avouer que cela en avait surpris plus d'un, à part peut-être Albus Dumbledore. Encore que Remus soupçonnait plutôt le vieux sorcier de _très bien_ jouer la comédie. Quoi qu'il en fût, le fait était là, Harry et Severus s'installaient ensemble, et bien que le loup-garou en fût réellement heureux pour le jeune apprenti-Auror, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu triste, alors que tout le monde semblait se réjouir et s'amuser.

Il embrassa la salle du regard, contemplant les invités qui bavardaient aimablement. Ronald Weasley tenait tendrement par les épaules sa jeune épouse, dont le ventre commençait à s'arrondir pour la venue d'une nouvelle génération de petits jumeaux Weasley. Hermione, puisque c'était elle, se disputait avec bonne humeur avec Draco Malfoy, qui avait profité de la fête pour annoncer ses fiançailles avec Ginny Weasley, réconciliant par cet acte deux familles autrefois unies par une haine héréditaire. Neville Londubat, étudiant très prometteur dans la plus prestigieuse faculté de botanique du Royaume-Uni, courtisait timidement l'évanescente Luna Lovegood, qui le regardait de son éternel air rêveur. Colin Crivey mitraillait la foule de son appareil photo, comme à son habitude, sous les regards résignés mais amusés de l'assistance. Albus et Minerva s'étaient lancés dans un fox-trot endiablé, et le sévère professeur MacGonnagall était en ce moment en train de rire aux éclats d'une plaisanterie du facétieux Directeur de Poudlard. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan, Fred et Georges Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Oliver Wood improvisaient une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin, sous les encouragements des jumelles Patil et de Lavande Brown.

Le professeur de DCFM croisa le regard vert de Harry, qui lui fit un petit signe de la main, avant de tourner les yeux vers Severus. Remus se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi resplendissant sur le visage du jeune homme. Il retint un petit rire lorsque l'irascible Maître des Potions enleva littéralement son jeune amant à sa conversation avec Blaise Zabini, gratifiant ce dernier d'un rictus froid et méprisant, une expression de pure jalousie inscrite sur le visage. Et le lycanthrope ne put s'empêcher de pouffer quand Harry se moqua gentiment de Severus et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres pour taire toute protestation. Il était étonnant de voir le pouvoir du jeune homme sur l'ancien Mangemort. Celui-ci entourait son amant de ses bras, de manière possessive, le dévorant des yeux comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Remus soupira encore, et se resservit un verre de Bièraubeurre. Oui, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, et il était heureux de la joie de ses proches. Simplement, il ne pouvait étouffer ce sentiment un peu amer qui l'étreignait quelques fois, comme en ce moment. Il était parfois difficile de se réjouir du bonheur d'autrui, quand on était soi-même un peu déprimé. Depuis la mort de Sirius trois ans auparavant, Remus n'avait jamais été proche de quelqu'un, si ce n'était Harry. Et bien qu'il aimât le fils de James et Lily comme son propre enfant, aujourd'hui cela ne lui suffisait plus, et il se sentait un peu seul, d'autant que le jeune homme avait désormais sa propre vie à mener. La vue des gens heureux et aimants autour de lui, lui faisait prendre un peu plus conscience de sa propre solitude. Il sortit prendre un peu l'air, et profiter du coucher de soleil de juillet, dans le grand jardin entourant la maison.

XXXXXX

Son instinct surnaturel l'avertit d'une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit à contre-jour une silhouette élancée et élégante s'asseoir à ses côtés sur les marches qui descendaient de la terrasse. Le jeune homme brun lui tendit une coupe de champagne, et le loup-garou le remercia d'un sourire.

« Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop, Professeur Lupin ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, Monsieur Zabini, je profite de la douceur du soir. Mais appelez-moi donc Remus, il y a déjà quelques temps déjà que vous n'êtes plus mon étudiant. »

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Blaise. »

Le lycanthrope eut un petit rire.

« Si vous y tenez. »

« J'y tiens. »

« Mais, et vous ? Vous devriez être avec des amis de votre âge… »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire légèrement ironique.

« Oh, vous savez…Je ne suis là que parce que Harry m'a invité. J'aime beaucoup Hermione et Draco, mais le reste de l'assistance est un peu trop _rouge et or_ pour moi. Et le Professeur Snape et Ronald Weasley ne me portent pas vraiment dans leur cœur. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Ils s'imaginent encore que j'essaie de séduire leur précieux trésor. »

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre en effet. Vous n'avez pas amené votre compagnon ? Il me semble que Harry l'a mentionné lorsqu'il a lancé les invitations. »

Blaise éclata de rire, provoquant un haussement de sourcils étonné de la part de Remus. Le jeune homme prit une gorgée de champagne avant de s'expliquer.

« Harry veut à tout prix me voir casé, et heureux. C'est son côté _Griffondor_, vous savez. A chaque petit ami que je lui présente, il s'imagine que c'est le grand amour. Le dernier a duré deux mois, un peu plus que les précédents. Il a du s'imaginer des choses. »

« Je vois. En effet, c'est tout à fait le style de Harry. »

Les deux hommes sirotèrent leur champagne, laissant un silence confortable s'installer. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Remus reprit, faisant tourner son verre vide entre ses mains.

« Et comment se déroulent vos études ? J'ai appris que malgré vos notes un peu justes en Potions, vous suiviez la même formation d'Auror que Harry et Ron ? »

« Eh bien, je dirais que ça se passe plutôt bien. Mais, au bout d'un an, je commence à me dire que je ne suis pas fait pour le travail de terrain. D'un autre côté, rester enfermé dans un bureau ne me conviendrait pas non plus. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop si je dois continuer, ou reprendre l'entreprise familiale comme mon père le souhaite. »

Remus considéra le jeune homme qui fixait un point invisible sur le gazon. Il conjura deux autres coupes de champagne et en tendit une à son voisin.

« Dites-moi, Blaise…Vous n'avez jamais été tenté par l'enseignement ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Oui », reprit Lupin, « Puisque vous ne semblez attiré ni par le terrain ni par l'administration, je me demandais si enseigner la DCFM ne vous intéresserait pas. »

« Mais…je ne comprends pas. Vous avez l'intention de démissionner de votre poste ? »

Blaise était profondément surpris par la question de son ancien professeur. Ce dernier avait sans doute été le meilleur enseignant de DCFM qu'il eût jamais eu, et semblait adorer son travail. Le lycanthrope rit doucement.

« Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de démissionner. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Dans quelques années, peut-être, je ne dis pas. Mais j'ai surtout besoin d'un assistant, notamment pour me remplacer lors des nuits…vous savez. »

« Oh. Oui, je vois. Bien sûr, je comprends. »

« Je me disais qu'avec votre formation, vous pourriez convenir. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était le Professeur Snape qui assurait l'intérim lors de mes…_indispositions_. Mais je soupçonne Severus de se lasser de ces petits remplacements. Il a renoncé au poste depuis quelques temps déjà, et je crois qu'il a le projet d'écrire une série de livres pour remplacer les manuels existants, devenus obsolètes. Le Ministère lui propose depuis quelques années, et je pense qu'il aimerait y consacrer du temps. Il a déjà demandé à Draco d'accepter le poste d'assistant Maître des Potions. Je pense que le jeune Malfoy ne refusera pas, d'autant que Mademoiselle Weasley remplacera dans un an Madame Bibine en tant que professeur de Vol. »

Remus but une gorgée de champagne, avant de demander.

« Vous plairait-il de considérer mon offre, Blaise ? »

Le jeune homme resta un instant silencieux. Avant de répondre, avec un petit sourire.

« C'est une proposition alléchante…Remus. Vraiment. Il me faut y réfléchir un peu, mais… »

« Bien entendu. Prenez votre temps. Peut-être aimeriez-vous que nous en parlions plus en détails un autre jour ? Ce soir n'est pas vraiment approprié pour parler travail…Mais j'aimerais vraiment en discuter plus sérieusement avec vous. Etes-vous disponible, disons, la semaine prochaine ? »

« Je devrais pouvoir me libérer, je suppose. Les études me prennent du temps, mais mes soirées sont assez inoccupées en ce moment. »

« Bien. Que diriez-vous d'en discuter un soir, au dîner ? Vous pouvez passer chez moi, Harry m'a vendu – donné serait un mot plus approprié considérant la bouchée de pain que je l'ai payée, mais je voulais faire un geste – l'ancienne maison de Sirius Black, à Londres. Son parrain lui avait légué dans son testament…Le pauvre Harry ne se doutait pas qu'il en aurait le bénéfice si tôt, et il n'a jamais voulu y remettre les pieds après la guerre. »

Remus sentit un très léger pincement au cœur en mentionnant le nom de son défunt meilleur ami. Blaise eut un regard compréhensif, puis sembla légèrement hésitant.

« Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas abuser…Madame Lupin n'a peut-être pas envie d'être dérangée par des relations de travail. »

Remus eut un sourire moqueur, et haussa un sourcil circonspect.

« Il n'y a pas de Madame Lupin. Et je n'ai pas eu de…_compagnon_ depuis au moins deux ans. Vous ne dérangerez personne. »

« Oh. Bien. »

Blaise détailla le visage amical et agréable du loup-garou, à demi-éclairé par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant, et sa silhouette athlétique qui se découpait joliment dans la semi-pénombre. Le lycan était quelqu'un de très séduisant. Harry avait été bien inspiré de lui demander d'aller le chercher. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, Remus. Je serai ravi d'en discuter plus avant avec vous. A bien y réfléchir, je crois que c'est une excellente idée. »

« Si vous acceptez ma proposition, je serai heureux de travailler avec quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que vous. »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil aux convives qui désertaient peu à peu le buffet pour investir la piste de danse.

« Hum, peut-être devrions-nous faire acte de présence. Harry va se demander où nous sommes passés. »

Blaise ricana doucement, et désigna le jeune homme blotti dans les bras de Severus. Les deux amants donnaient, à quiconque les regardait, le sentiment qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. C'était peut-être vrai.

« Je crois qu'il est bien trop occupé avec son cher Professeur de Potions pour s'inquiéter de qui que ce soit. Mais vous avez raison, soyons sociables. »

Il se redressa souplement et tendit la main à Remus pour l'aider à se relever. En franchissant la baie vitrée qui les séparaient de la pièce principale, il plongea ses yeux bruns dans le regard doré du lycanthrope, et lui demanda, un sourire charmeur jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Une danse, Professeur Lupin ? »

Remus l'observa attentivement. Ce jeune Serpentard était décidément bien agréable, à regarder, et à écouter. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Avec plaisir, Monsieur Zabini. »

XXXXXX

_Bon, cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin. Désolée pour ce déballage de guimauve intempestif, mais ça me démangeait le clavier donc…Voilà. Hum. Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lu mes bêtises, je vous embrasse._


	12. RAR

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nyx** : Hello toi ! Oui, ça a été long…Mais comme je le dis souvent, plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ! Hum. Bon, OK, je sors…Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bises.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Hello toi ! Euh, oui, je le concède, c'est plutôt original mais je me suis dit, pourquoi pas…En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ait plu jusqu'au bout, et j'espère te contenter encore avec mes futures histoires ! Bisous.

**Onarluca** : Ma douce Artemis, tes compliments me font toujours autant plaisir ! Rassure toi, je compte bien continuer à écrire mes histoires, et je serai heureuse si tu les lis. Plein de bisous.

**SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster** : Merci à toi ! Je sais que la fin de ma fic est un peu plus légère que le reste de l'histoire, mais effectivement, je voulais terminer sur une note positive…Une fois n'est pas coutume (en général j'aime bien quand ça se termine dans le sang et les larmes), et puis ça fait du bien un peu de sucre de temps en temps non ? En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé jusqu'au bout ! Merci encore, je t'embrasse.

**Nardy **: Ma douce Sandy, je suis heureuse que tu aies été là jusqu'au bout pour lire mon histoire, encore plus que mon petit épilogue t'ait plu. J'espère lire encore pleins de fics de toi, et que tu lises mes futures histoires ! Quant à une collaboration, eh bien, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, je te mailerai pour en parler. Plein de bisous pour toi, et encore merci.

**Hedwigelol** : Merci pour ta review ! Bah, des fois j'ai envie d'être un peu guimauve XD Et puis ça fait pas de mal après les tortures que j'ai infligé aux personnages ! Merci encore et bises.

**Alexiel.v** : Oui, l'idée d'un Remus /Blaise m'est venue comme ça…Je sais, c'est pas courant, mais bon…Quant à une prochaine fic, eh bien, j'y songe, j'y songe…Vais aller faire un tour sur O&F pour y pêcher des idées (effectivement les défis de Lola sont une bonne base pour commencer !). Merci encore pour tes reviews, je t'embrasse.

**Crackos** : Merci à toi (pour la seconde fois aussi) ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu. Je t'embrasse.

**Vif d'or** : Je suis contente que mon petit épilogue t'ait plu ! merci à toi de m'avoir lue, à bientôt, je t'embrasse.

**Sahada** : Merci pour ta review. Je ne pense pas faire de suite à cette histoire, même si je compte en écrire d'autres. Mais pour celle-ci, je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter : Hermione et Ron sont mariés, Draco et Ginny fiancés, Severus et Harry vivent ensemble…Quant à Remus et Blaise, eh bien, je pense qu'il vaut mieux les laisser comme ça. La fin de l'épilogue reste suffisamment ouverte pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte et imagine la fin de l'histoire :D En tout cas, je te remercie de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, et je t'embrasse.

**Oxaline** : Merci pour tous tes compliments, je suis touchée ! Plein de bisous.

**Margarita6** : Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que le Remus/Blaise suggéré dans l'épilogue t'ait plu (et n'ait pas fait fuir mes pauvres lectrices en général !). Je t'embrasse, à bientôt j'espère (si du moins l'inspiration me reprend).

**Cyrano** : Ma douce Emma, encore une fois ta review m'a bien fait rire XD Moi aussi je suis contente d'avoir écrit cet épilogue, mais cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin de l'histoire ! Sinon, ce serait trop…Bien, peut-être un jour si je le sens, j'écrirai une séquelle centrée sur Remus et Blaise, mais bon, c'est pas sûr, ça dépendra de l'inspiration. Pour le moment, je suis en train de réfléchir à une idée de défi lancé par Lola Reeds, encore un SSHP, à mon avis plus sur un mode humoristique…Et un petit OS demandé par Surimi…On verra, pour le moment ça marine et ça cogite :D Je t'embrasse tout plein. PS : Tu veux que ça saigne ? OK, ça va saigner (Muhahahahahahahahahahah !) ! Je pense que je peux l'intégrer dans ma future fic inspirée par les idées de Lola…Bisous. PS2 : Un Snape/Neville ? Je veux le lire ! J'avais déjà lu des Draco/Neville, mais alors ça, c'est suffisamment étonnant pour que je ne le laisse pas passer ! Bon, moi aussi je parle trop, encore une fois, vive le Roi des Démons, et plein de bisous pour toi !

**Vega264** : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire. Bien entendu, je ne compte m'arrêter là et j'ai déjà deux projets de fics, un OS et une fic à chapitre…Et puis je compte aussi accepter la proposition de Tiayel et pondre un truc pour son fanzine, le Troisième Œil…On ne m'arrête plus ! (à part peut-être le manque d'inspiration et le syndrome de la page blanche, mais ne parlons pas malheur) Par contre, une suite à l'Initiation ne me paraît pas utile…Plein de bisous, à bientôt.

**Tia** : Eh oui, ma chère tu avais bien deviné XD Quant à t'écrire un OS, pourquoi pas ? Suffit que tu me donnes un thème ;) Bisouilles, à bientôt.

**Surimi **: Pas de quoi ma belle XD Je réfléchis, je réfléchis, ne t'inquiète pas, et dès que j'ai trouvé une idée, je te maile ! Et justement, je suis en train d'écrire le OS que tu m'as demandé…Bisouilles !

**Lyrinn** : Que de compliments ! (°Myschka toute rouge°) Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir. Bises.

**Petite grenouille** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas laissé de commentaire à chaque chapitre ! Ce qui compte, c'est que tu aies aimé XD je suis heureuse que tu m'aies lue, je t'embrasse.

**Jade** : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Bisous.

**Lola** : Ma puce, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu aies laissé un commentaire sur mon histoire ! Merci beaucoup ma soeurette d'amour (et ouiiiii, tu avais raison), plein de bisous !


End file.
